One Night Changes Everything
by BlueMoonFan
Summary: Alex and Bobby have one magical night together. However, Bobby can't remember it. Alex finds herself in a difficult situation and has to make some serious decisions. No spoilers for past episodes.
1. One Night

_**Okay, so here's my new story. It's definitely a Bobby and Alex story. It's definitely angsty and heartbreaking at points. Alex has some big decisions to make and well what she decides will affect everyone...**_

_**Reviews are love. No spoilers for any episodes and I don't own anything...**_

"Congratulations Alexandra, you're pregnant."

Alex stared at her doctor and wondered for a moment if someone was playing a practical joke on her. If it was, she wasn't laughing. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them, she knew that there were tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked at the doctor and asked, "Are you positive?"

Her doctor nodded and then asked, "I take it that this wasn't planned."

Alex laughed harshly and then told her, "Hardly. The father and I..."

"Aren't together anymore?"

Alex shook her head and whispered, "It's complicated. We..."

How did she explain it to her doctor? How did she explain that they'd had too much to drink one night. The drinking had led to talking. Talking had led to kissing and then the kissing had led to them falling into bed together. The worst part was that he had no memory of the night. He'd been so damn drunk that she wasn't sure how he'd climbed the stairs to his apartment that night.

She remembered every detail of that night. Every touch of his fingers. Every trail that his lips had made against her skin. Every word that he had said to her. She remembered him kissing her breathless. Remembered him making love to her like it was his lifeline. She remembered that when he entered her, she felt complete for the first time in her life. She remembered that as he entered her, he had whispered that he loved her. She had whispered it back to him. Because she did love him. With everything that she was. She loved him even if it was crazy dangerous.

She woke before him that morning. She'd kissed him goodbye and he thankfully he hadn't woken. She looked down at him and felt a tear slide down her cheek. She shook her head and turned away from him and dressed quickly. She turned and looked back one final time. Then she whispered softly, "I love you Bobby Goren. I will remember this night forever."

With that, she turned and left his apartment. She'd relived that night a thousand times over the past six weeks. She didn't regret the night that they'd spent together. On the contrary, she knew that she would cherish it for the rest of her life. She'd loved Bobby from afar for years. If she was honest with herself, she'd loved him from the moment that they had met. There was just something about Bobby that made her heart beat a little faster whenever she saw him.

It was his gentleness with suspects and victims. He was gentle until he had a reason to not be. She'd loved him for a number of reasons, but she knew that he was off limits.

Then, that night had happened. They'd closed a particularly difficult case and had went out for drinks afterwards. They drank for hours. Bobby had managed to finish off nearly a bottle of scotch by himself. Alex barely drank two glasses of wine. She'd helped him upstairs and into his apartment. Before she knew what was happening, he was kissing her.

Part of her knew that she should have stopped him. Should have told him that he was drunk and didn't know what he was doing. However, there was another part of her that didn't want to push him away. He was driving her crazy simply by kissing her. He found a spot between her ear and neck. She moaned loudly and whispered, "Oh God Bobby..."

Then his hands, his wonderful, glorious hands started running up and down her back and she knew that it was useless. She wasn't going to be able to stop what was happening. She pulled his head up to hers and kissed him deeply. She wondered if he would remember this in the morning. Then she decided that she didn't care. She would allow her self this one night and she would cherish it forever.

He led her into his bedroom and he went to turn off the light, but she stopped him when she said, "Leave it on."

He gave her a questioning look, but she simply smiled at him and so, he walked away from the light switch and walked back over to her. He stared at her for a few moments and then, he turned her around and kissed that same spot on her neck. She felt her legs go weak and she wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to stand. She felt his hands undoing the buttons on her blouse and she simply allowed herself to get lost in the feelings that were surrounding her. She wouldn't overthink this. Wouldn't let her brain override what her body was wanting so badly.

She felt his fingers brushing against her bare skin and her legs buckled once again. She was thankful that Bobby's strong arms were holding her up, because she knew that her own wouldn't have supported her for much longer. His hands were now working on her pants. She felt them pooling around her ankles and she heard him whisper, "On the bed. Now..."

She simply nodded and crawled onto his bed. She watched as he shed his own clothes. Her heart felt like it was going to explode. Then he climbed into bed beside her and started kissing her once again. She would never forget the way that his kisses felt and tasted. Then, his lips left her and started moving down her body. She squirmed and moaned when she felt him removing her panties. She looked down at him and she let her hands run through his hair. God, what he was doing to her. She had never felt like this before. No man had ever made her feel like this.

Then he spread her legs open and she heard his whisper, "So beautiful."

She knew that she was very wet already, but at his words she felt herself get even wetter. Then, she felt his tongue on her and she swore that she saw stars. Nothing had ever felt so wonderful. He let two fingers enter her and she felt her body responding to him. Feeling his tongue on her clit was almost her undoing. Then, he sucked it in between his lips and she lost it. She came fast and hard and she knew that she had seen stars. She cried out loudly, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!"

She looked down at him and saw that he was smiling up at her. He looked so damn handsome and she felt herself falling in love with him a little more than she already was. She whispered softly to him, "That was incredible..."

He smiled up at her and then she tugged on his hair. She pulled him up to her lips and whispered, "Love you..."

With that she kissed him softly and nearly died when she tasted herself on his lips. The feeling was almost overwhelming. She smiled and rolled him over and whispered, "Want you. Need you..."

Bobby smiled and kissed her softly once more and then he felt between them. He lined up with her and as he pushed forward slowly, he whispered, "Love you. Soooo much..."

Alex felt her heart soar at his words. She lost herself in their lovemaking. He was so gentle with her. His hands were everywhere. It seemed like he kissed her everywhere that night. Right before he came, he whispered, "Love you Alex..."

She smiled and whispered, "Love you Bobby..."

Then, she soared through another incredible orgasm. He collapsed on top of her and kissed the side of her neck. Before he fell asleep, he whispered, "Don't leave..."

She whispered, "I won't..."

They had made love endless times that night. Each time had been more intense and incredible than the last. They had finally fallen asleep early that morning. His arms wrapped around her tightly.

Alex had always been the morning person and she woke up before him. She cried softly as she dressed that morning. She loved this man and hoped that it hadn't been a mistake. Allowing herself just one night with him. One night with the man that she had and would always love.

The tears had kept coming hours after she had left his apartment. They had to work the next morning and she knew that she would have to get over it before then.

Walking into One Police Plaza that night had been the most difficult thing that she'd ever done. Would he remember that night? Would he act like nothing had happened? Would he want to talk about it? She wasn't sure which one scared her more.

She had arrived early and she noticed that his eyes were a little red, but she didn't think anything of it. He sat down and smiled at her. Then they started working their latest case. He told her, "Thanks for driving me home last night Eames"

She simply nodded and went back to her paperwork. Bobby sensed that something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. So, he went back to work. So, that was that, he didn't remember anything of their one night together. Alex wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. He couldn't remember the one night that had been everything she'd ever wanted. A night that had meant so much to her was a night that he couldn't remember.

She couldn't count how many times she had cried herself to sleep since that night. She longed to be in his arms again. To feel loved and wanted.

Then, she started feeling sick to her stomach. She'd thought that she had the flu. So, she made a doctor's appointment. However, it wasn't the flu. It was something much more serious and much more permanent. Something that would change her life forever.

She realized that he doctor had asked her a question. She had been lost in her thoughts and had to ask, "Can you repeat that?"

The doctor nodded and told her, "If this baby isn't wanted you can always get an abortion. I would recommend that you do it soon however."

Alex nodded and she knew that had to make a decision soon. She didn't know what she was going to do. She couldn't tell Bobby that she was pregnant with his baby. There was no way that he would believe her. He didn't even remembering the night that had changed her world so suddenly.

She couldn't have a baby by herself. She walked out of her doctor's office and drove home in a called in sick to work that night and cried herself to sleep...


	2. Telling Liz

_**Reviews are love. No spoilers for any episodes and I don't own anything...**_

Alex went to work the next morning and she still hadn't made any kind of decision on what she was going to do. Getting pregnant had never even entered her mind. The thought had never entered her mind. She knew that she loved Bobby with all of her heart. However, she also knew that he didn't feel the same. The words that he'd whispered to her when they made love were simply words that he felt were necessary to say to a woman that you were having sex with.

If he remembered their night together, she was sure that he would have said something to her in the six weeks that had passed, but he hadn't given her the slightest clue that he could remember that night. That one, wonderful, special night.

Sitting in her car that afternoon she felt the tears coming to her once again. She let her hand drift down to her stomach and she suddenly knew that she couldn't get rid of this baby. She couldn't have Bobby, but she could have a piece of him. She could have this baby and she would love him or her simply because of who it's father was.

She heard someone tap on the window and she looked up. She saw Bobby standing there and sighed. Great, just great. The one person that she didn't want to see at that moment was the one person that was standing there right now. She rolled down her window and asked, "What?"

She saw him pull away and felt bad for being so short with him. She knew that he was probably concerned about her. However, she felt on edge and he was the easiest person to lash out at.

He looked at her and asked, "Are you okay?"

She smiled softly and nodded, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure Eames?"

Eames? Eames? Why the hell did he have to call her Eames. She knew that was her name, but she wanted to hear him call her Alex again like he did that night weeks ago. Sometimes she would close her eyes and she could hear him whisper her name softly. She cried herself to sleep some nights thinking about how wonderful his voice was when he whispered her name.

Was she ever going to be able to forget how his voice sounded as he made love to her? The way his hands felt on her most intimate parts. The way his lips found the sensitive spots. The spots that drove her absolutely out of her mind with desire.

She nodded sadly and then said, "I'm fine Bobby."

With that, she started the car and drove home. She couldn't tell him the real reason that she was upset was because she was pregnant with his baby. That in a little over eight months she would be a mother and he would be a father. Even if he didn't know it. Even if he would never know that he was her child's father. She didn't want him to be with her simply because she was expecting a baby. She wanted him to stay with her because he loved her. But, he didn't love her. Not in the way that she loved him.

She went home and ate dinner in silence that night. She didn't turn on the tv or the radio. She pulled out her baby book and flipped through the pages. She smiled at the little baby that was her. Would their baby look like her or like him? Or would it be a wonderful combination of them both?

She smiled as she flipped through the pages and saw herself at her first birthday party. She'd been surrounded by her parents and her brothers. The toothless grin on her face brought tears to her eyes. She wanted her baby to have a family like that. To have a mom and dad, but Bobby had no idea that she was expecting his baby.

Should she tell him? Should she lie to him? Should she give him a way out? She knew that he would doubt that the baby was his. He obviously didn't remember sleeping with her. So how could he believe that the baby that she carried was his? God, what a mess she'd made of her life. Of all of their lives. Especially this baby that she carried.

She heard a knock on the door and sighed and put the book on the table. She looked out the peephole and saw Bobby standing there. She sighed and thought about pretended that she wasn't there. However, she knew that he saw her car in the driveway, so she opened the door a crack and asked, "What do you want Bobby?"

Bobby smiled and asked, "Can I come in?"

Alex sighed and nodded, "Sure."

Bobby walked in and watched as Alex sat down on her couch and stared straight ahead. He could tell that something was weighing on her mind. He saw the baby book sitting on the table and smiled as he said, "You were a cute baby."

Alex sighed and asked sadly, "What do you want Bobby?"

He realized then that she was more upset than he had thought. So, he asked, "What is wrong? Don't say nothing because I can tell that there's something wrong with you. Did I do something to upset you Eames?"

She wanted to scream at him for calling him Eames. She longed to hear him call her Alex. That was her name afterall and they weren't at work right now. She sighed sadly and whispered, "No. You didn't do anything to upset me Bobby."

"You're sure?"

Was she sure? No, she wasn't sure. She wasn't sure about anything right now. Her emotions were all over the place these days. She finally shook her head and whispered, "No, but I'll be fine Bobby. You don't have to worry about me."

"Really? Because you look incredibly sad."

She wanted to tell him about the baby. She wanted to tell him and let him decide what he wanted to do about it. Whether he wanted to stay and raise the baby with her or if he wanted nothing to do with the baby, she wanted to tell him. However, she knew that he wasn't fair to her or the baby. She closed her eyes and whispered, "I'm fine Bobby."

With that, she proceeded to break down in tears. The next thing she knew, Bobby's arms were around her and he was hugging her tightly. She wasn't sure how long he held her, but it felt good to be in his arms once again. God, she felt so weak, so desperate. She closed her eyes and tried to find the strength to push him away. No matter how much she wanted to though, she couldn't find the strength to do it. The feel of his arms around her felt too good to let go.

Finally her tears stopped and she pulled away and whispered, "Thank you. I'm sorry."

He shook his head and told her softly, "That's what partners are for Eames. Are you sure you don't need anything else?"

She shook her head and got up and went into the kitchen. By habit, she pulled out two coffee cups and then she realized what she was doing. She put hers back into the cabinet and grabbed a juice glass instead. She filled them both and then walked back out into the living room. She handed him the coffee cup and then she sat down on her couch. They sat in silence for a few minutes and then she told him softly, "I'll be fine now Bobby. Thank you."

Bobby smiled as he got up off of her couch and walked to the door. He turned around and asked, "Are you sure that there isn't anything that you want to talk about?"

Alex smiled and shook her head, "No. I'll be fine. There are just a few things that I need to work through. You're a good friend Bobby."

He looked at her for a moment and then nodded and walked out of the door. Alex put her hand on the door and whispered, "I just want you to be more."

She wanted to open the door and tell him that she wanted him back. Wanted to tell him about the baby. Their baby. She put her hand on her still flat stomach and whispered softly, "I want to tell you about our baby. I want you to love us. I want to hear you whisper my name softly. I want you to call out my name as we make love."

She leaned her head against the door and the tears fell softly to the floor. She watched as they pooled onto the floor. No matter how hard she tried though, she couldn't seem to make them stop. She wanted Bobby to come back and tell her that he loved her. That he wanted her and their baby. A baby that he didn't even know existed.

She finally managed to drag herself away from the door a few moments later. She dragged herself into bed and covered herself with her blanket. She fell to sleep almost immediately.

When she woke the next morning, her head hurt from all the crying that she had been doing. However, she was determined to carry on like normal. If there was any such thing as normal in her life anymore.

When she arrived at work that morning she felt like being anywhere else. She wanted to be back in her bed where she could hide herself away from the world.

They managed to close their latest case quickly and Bobby smiled at her and asked, "Want to stop and get a drink to celebrate?"

She smiled at him sadly and shook her head. They'd done that once and it was what had caused her to be in this position now. Bobby gave her a funny look and finally asked, "Okay. I have to ask you a question. Something that's been bothering me for awhile now."

Alex looked at him softly and whispered, "What?"

Bobby took a deep breath and asked, "Are you mad at me for some reason?"

Alex shook her head quickly and told him truthfully, "No, Bobby. I'm not mad at you."

He turned his head to the side and looked at her. She had seen him look at evidence that way before and it had always impressed her before. Now however, she felt like evidence and she didn't like it. Not one bit.

So, she lied to him once again, "I am meeting Liz for dinner. It's been awhile since I've seen her and we have a lot of catching up to do."

He seemed to accept this and then he smiled and said, "So, I'll see you at work tomorrow. Night Eames."

Alex turned away from him before he could see the pain in her eyes. Damn him. She hated the way that she turned into a crying mess whenever he said her last name. He'd always called her that, but she found herself suddenly craving more. She finally whispered, "Night Bobby."

With that, she walked to her car and picked up her cell phone. She needed to talk to someone and she decided to call Liz and see if she would mind meeting her for dinner that night. She needed to confide in someone and Liz was always agreeable to meeting up with her sister.

Her sister agreed to meet her at the local diner in an hour. Liz knew immediately that there was something wrong with her sister. Even though she had a smile on her face, Liz could see a sadness in her eyes. She hadn't seen that look in Alex's eyes in years. Ever since she had lost her husband. She knew that it was something serious and she wanted to know what was happening to put that look in her eyes.

Alex stood up and gave her sister a hug. Liz knew that something was up because Alex held on for a moment more than necessary. When they sat down, Liz looked Alex in her eyes and asked, "What's wrong? And don't tell that there's not something wrong. I've known you my entire life and I know when there's something wrong."

Alex looked at her sister and knew that she wasn't going to be able to lie her way out of this one. Her sister knew her almost as well as she knew herself. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she looked down at her hands and whispered softly, "I'm pregnant..."

She knew that she had shocked her sister. She heard the spoon that Liz had been using to stir her coffee with hit the table. She looked at her and almost laughed at the sight of her normally composed sister. She looked like a fish out of water. She knew that she couldn't have been any more shocked. After a few long seconds, she heard Liz say, "I didn't even know that you were seeing anyone. I..."

She told her sister softly, "I'm not. I..."

Liz took her sister's hand and asked, "What happened?"

Alex hated this. Hated admitting to her sister that the baby she carried was a mistake. However, she still hadn't made a decision as to whether or not she was going to keep the baby. She told her sister, "I would like to say that it was a mistake, but..."

"You love him. Don't you?"

Alex started to shake her head no, but stopped at the look that Liz gave her. She finally lowered her head and nodded softly. Then she whispered, "But he doesn't love me."

Liz wasn't used to her normally happy and upbeat sister being so down. It definitely wasn't like Alex. Liz asked, "Does he know about the baby?"

Alex shook her head softly and then whispered, "No. I'm not even sure that I'm going to keep the baby. So, telling him would be a mistake. Especially if he doesn't want me. I already made the mistake of falling in love with him..."

Liz looked at her sister and then said, "Bobby's the father. Isn't he?"

Alex took a deep breath and thought for lying to her sister. It seemed like lying was all that she was able to do. However, she knew that lying to Liz was a mistake. Her sister would be able to tell that she was lying. So, she nodded softly and whispered, "Yes. Yes he is."

"What happened? When? And..."

Alex was able to laugh for the first time in a long time and said, "If you ask how I'm going to revoke your adult card."

Liz laughed at that one and said, "You are really thinking about terminating the pregnancy?"

"Yes. No. I don't know Liz. When I went to my doctor I thought I had the flu. I was run down and sick to my stomach. Then, she tells me that it isn't the flu. The next thing I know she's congratulating me on my pregnancy. What am I going to do Lizzie?"

Liz was used to a lot of things. She wasn't used to seeing her sister so sad and not sure of herself. She wasn't sure that she liked it. She finally told her, "What does your heart tell you?"

Alex would have laughed, but the look on her sister's face was telling her that laughing would have been a very, very bad idea. She thought about it for a moment and then whispered, "I don't know."

Liz watched as her hand moved to her stomach. It was a totally protective gesture and Liz was sure that Alex wasn't aware of it. She smiled softly and then said, "I think you would make a great mom. Whether things work out for you and Bobby or not. You love Nate."

Alex smiled, "He's easy to love."

Liz smiled at her words and knew that she was speaking truthfully. Her son was easy to love. She took her sisters hand and whispered, "Be that as it may, I think you will make a wonderful mom. Don't do anything rash without thinking about it clearly."

Alex nodded and took a drink of her juice. Then she whispered, "I just wish it hadn't happened like this."

"What exactly happened between you two? I thought you and Bobby were just partners."

Alex smiled and wondered if they would ever be able to be just partners again. She finally told her sister, "Bobby drank too much and I drove him home. One thing led to another and we slept together. I can't say that it was a mistake Liz."

Alex closed her eyes and pictured the way that he held her that night. The way he said her name. The way that he made her feel that night. He made her feel special and precious. In a way that she hadn't felt in a long, long time.

Liz smiled and whispered, "If that night wasn't a mistake then the baby can't possibly be a mistake."

She could tell that Alex didn't believe her. She didn't want her sister making any rash decisions. She knew that she would make a wonderful mom and just needed to get Alex to see that. Alex shrugged and whispered, "I don't know Liz. I don't want to think about this tonight. I just want to have lunch with my sister and be happy for awhile."

Liz cocked her head to the side and whispered, "Okay, but promise me you will think about it. Please?"

Alex finally looked at her sister and whispered, "I'll think about it. I promise."

Liz smiled and then told her sister about the amazing things that her son had been doing at school. It took her mind off her troubles for awhile and she was able to smile for the first time in weeks...

**_A/N- I couldn't remember if Liz is older or younger than Alex. I've been trying and trying to remember, but my mind is coming up blank. So, if any of my readers know I would be highly grateful..._**


	3. Heartbeat

_**This chapter is a bit shorter, but the next chapter is nearly done and is quite steamy.**_

Despite what Alex thought, Bobby had been having memories of that night with her. He remembered kissing her. Kissing her neck and her body. Flashes of them making love. He remembered waking up that morning and feeling like something was missing. He'd remembered Alex bringing him home, but he hadn't remembered her leaving. He felt sure that he would have remembered that. He had flashes and images of them together. He had finally decided that he had been imagining things. Because he knew that he would have remembered that. Surely he hadn't been that drunk. Or had he?

The most confusing part was that his spare pillow smelled like her perfume. At the time, he'd thought that maybe she had fallen into bed beside him. That would explain the smell. However, when he found her bra in the tangled sheets the next morning, he knew that he wasn't imagining things. She had been in his bed. He had made love with her. What had he done? Should he talk about it with her? Should he forget it ever happened?

He decided that he would take his cues from her. If she brought it up, then he would talk with her about it. However, when he arrived at work the morning after that fateful night, he was determined to talk to her. He wanted to sort this out. To figure out of the images that kept flashing through his mind were true or if they were simply some kind of drunken dream. More like wishful thinking on his part.

However, she was unusually short with him when he got to work that morning. It was almost as if she was angry at him for something. So, instead of talking with her about it, he kept quiet. He knew that it was cowardly, but he was afraid of losing her as a partner and friend. So, he decided that he was imagining everything. Had he really done what he'd imagined and Alex was mad at him for crossing that invisible line that they'd always had? Did she hate him for crossing the line between partnership and love?

He decided that he would keep quiet about the whole matter. He knew that if Alex wanted to talk about it, she would. Every time he had asked her if there was anything that she wanted to talk about, she always said no. Everything was fine. He had no choice but to believe her. Despite everything telling him that there was something wrong. With her. With them. Would this end their partnership? Bobby wasn't sure that he wanted the answer. All he knew was that he loved her, but he hated where their relationship seemed to be at this point. They were simply two people that happened to work together. He wasn't sure that she even like him anymore. He wasn't sure that he could deal with that.

Meanwhile, Alex and Liz finished their meal. They hugged each other outside of the restaurant and Liz walked Alex to her car and told her, "Call me in the morning. I hate seeing you like this."

Alex nodded and hugged her sister tightly. Then she got into her car and drove home. She stopped at a light and sighed as she thought about the conversation that she'd had with her sister. She hadn't been totally truthful with Liz. She'd told her that she hadn't made up her mind. The truth was, she had made up her mind. She was going to have this baby. Even if she was going to have to be a single parent. She would do it. She had always wanted children and this might be her last chance for a family. And since the baby belonged to the man that she loved, it wouldn't be an entirely bad thing.

When she got home that night she undressed and got ready for bed. She was just glad that they hadn't made love in her bed. She was afraid that if he had woken up beside her, he would have told her that what had happened that night had been a mistake. Maybe the real mistake had been not talking to Bobby about that night. Because she was sure that something so beautiful couldn't be a mistake. If they had made love in her bed she never would have been able to sleep in it again. Of that she was sure. Because she would remember him sleeping beside her in her bed.

The next few weeks went by rather quickly. For the most part, Alex was able to put thoughts of the baby out of her mind. They caught an important case and she had to focus all of her attention on that.

The time was quickly approaching for her to make a decision on what she was going to do about the baby. She had a doctor's appointment that afternoon and she had called in sick that morning. She was extremely nervous in the waiting room and wished that she had someone with her. Someone to take her mind off of her nerves. She was completely alone however and she knew that she only had herself to blame.

When her name was called, she stood up and walked into the exam room. She was weighed and the nurse asked her to get undressed. She was extremely nervous and she looked around the room quickly. She had never liked going to the doctor and this time was no exception.

When her doctor walked into the room, he gave her a big smile. Alex smiled weakly at him and the doctor asked, "I need to ask Alexandra. It's time to make the decision. Do you want to schedule an abortion or are you going to keep the baby?"

Alex had been thinking long and hard about what she was going to do. She looked at him and said softly, "I've been thinking about this for a long time. In fact, it's all that I've been able to think about. I want to keep the baby, but I'm not sure that I can do it..."

The doctor nodded and smiled at his patient. He decided that maybe, just maybe she needed something that would push her in one direction or the other. So, he smiled at her and said, "I'm going to perform an exam and then we can talk about your decision. Okay?"

Alex nodded and laid back on the table. The doctor performed the routine tasks and then he told her, "I want to listen to the heartbeat."

Alex closed her eyes and a few seconds later the room was filled with the sounds of her baby's heartbeat. Her eyes popped open and she whispered, "Our baby."

It wasn't simply her baby. The tow of them had created this tiny being. Whether Bobby knew it or not, it was his child and she knew that she loved it already and couldn't get rid of it.

Hearing their baby's heartbeat made it real for it. It was at that moment that she knew she was going to have this baby. That singular sound made this real for her. She also wished that Bobby had been there with her. She had never felt more alone in her life.

She left the doctor's office that morning with a card for her next appointment and a prescription for prenatal vitamins in her purse. She sat in her car and whispered to her unborn child, "I'm going to make this right little one. I promise you."

With that, she drove to Bobby's apartment. She needed to know if he remembered anything about that night. She wasn't sure that she really wanted to know the answer, but she was ten weeks pregnant, alone and she wanted him to know about the baby. If he wanted to be a part of their lives then fine, but if not then she was prepared to raise their baby on her own.


	4. I Remember

_**Okay, so this chapter is on the steamy side. If that offends you then you can skip this chapter. I should probably mention that this is going to be a long story. I'm very, very nervous about posting this chapter. I almost didn't, but it's necessary for the story. So, here goes nothing... It was my NaNoWriMo story and it's over 50,000 words. Remember, reviews are love and I still own nothing...**_

She knocked on his door later that evening. After she was sure that he was home for the night. She waited a few minutes and when he didn't come to the door, she decided that maybe he wasn't home yet. Just as she turned to leave, she heard the door opening behind her. She turned around to face him and her breath caught in her throat and she thought about how wonderful he looked. A bit tired, but still as handsome as he ever had.

She asked him softly, "Can we talk?"

Bobby looked at her for a moment and then motioned for her to come inside. He asked her softly, "Would you like some coffee?"

Alex wanted to accept his offer, but she knew that the caffeine wasn't good for the baby. So, she shook her head and told him, "No thanks."

Bobby gave her a curious look. He knew that she loved coffee and drank it every chance that she got. Her refusing his offer of coffee was odd, but Bobby could tell that she was extremely nervous about something. Before she could begin, Bobby said, "I need to ask you something. It might seem crazy and I will understand if you don't want to talk about it, but do you remember that night that you brought me home after we closed that case two months ago? What happened that night. I..."

Alex held her breath and then she reached out and took his hands in hers. This seemed to give Bobby the strength that he needed to continue. So, he looked at her and whispered, "I've been having memories about us. It's more like flashes really and nothing is really clear. I see myself kissing you. Touching you. I'm starting to wonder if maybe my mind is playing some kind of weird trick on me..."

Alex had been wanting to have this conversation for a few months now and she was glad that he was bringing it up. She squeezed his hand and smiled at him. He smiled back and looked down at their joined hands. He had a sudden urge to kiss her hand, but he held back. He was afraid of making any sudden moves. Afraid of scaring her. They needed to have this talk. So, he whispered, "I remember making love with you Alex. Did this happen or am I delusional?"

Alex felt as if her heart had stopped. He remembered their night together. Maybe not everything, but he remembered enough.

She was looking down at their hands and he thumb was caressing the back of his hand. She was afraid of scaring him. However, she couldn't lie to him. She needed to be honest with him. So, she whispered, "It happened Bobby."

That was all that she could say. The tears were rolling down her face. Bobby looked at her and saw the tears. He wondered if she was crying because she hated him. He whispered, "I'm sorry. I was drunk. I... Why didn't you stop me Eames?"

She shook her head and whispered, "We aren't at work Bobby. I'm not Eames and you aren't Goren. Tonight we are simply Alex and Bobby. A man and a woman. Together..."

Bobby looked at her and whispered, "I shouldn't have done that Alex. I mean we are partners and..."

Alex felt the need to quiet him. So, she leaned forward and kissed him softly. After a few seconds, she felt his lips move against hers. He pulled back suddenly and whispered, "You don't hate me?"

Alex laughed and told him, "I hate that it took you over two months to figure it out. To get up the courage to ask me about that night. I could never hate you Bobby."

She thought silently to herself, _I could never hate you. I love you, you big dummy_.

She knew then that she should tell him about the baby. Tell him that he is going to be a father. She knew that and yet she kept silent about it. Especially when he pulled her close once again and kissed her again. He pulled away and whispered softly to her, "Oh Alex..."

She closed her eyes and let sound of her name coming from him roll over her. It felt so good to hear it coming from him again.

She whispered to him, "I was afraid that you didn't remember and if I said anything to you, you would think that I was wrong or..."

Bobby put his finger on her lips and whispered, "I wish you would have said something. I found something..."

She watched as Bobby got up and went into his bedroom. He returned a few moments later with something in his hand. She could tell that he was nervous and when she saw what he was holding, she could tell why. She buried her face in her hands and burst out laughing.

Bobby smiled and said, "I found this the morning after. I didn't know how to give it back to you without..."

She laughed and took the bra from his hands. Then she kissed him again and whispered, "How much do you remember about that night?"

Bobby swallowed hard and whispered, "I remember kissing you. I remember us making love. I remember how wonderful it felt to hold you."

Alex stood up and pulled him to his feet. She put her hand on his cheek and whispered softly to him, "I remember everything about that night. I remember us making love. I remember you whispering my name when you entered me for the first time. I remember how wonderful you felt inside me. I remember how wonderful it felt when you held me in your arms after we made love."

He stood up and held out his hand to her. She looked up at him and smiled as she took his hand. Then she whispered, "Is this really happening? Are we..."

Bobby leaned forward and kissed her softly and then he whispered, "Yes. Yes it's really happening and we aren't drunk this time Alex. Oh Alex..."

They both knew there were unresolved issues between them, things that needed to be said things that they needed to talk about, but not tonight. Tonight was for them, to explore what was happening to them.

He led her to his bedroom and pushed the door open. He walked her over to the bed and removed her slacks and left her in only her skimpy panties. She was absolutely beautiful. He kissed her softly once again.

Closing his arms around her waist he pulled her into him, pressing her breasts into his chest, anchoring her to him as he savored her mouth, taking all she offered and freely gave to him. He let go of her waist and then he lowered his hands, tracing, then cupping her bottom, kneading, caressing, then lifting her so that she pressed against him. Hearing her moan, he knew that she could feel his growing arousal.

Bobby kissed her softly, but passionately. Alex moaned softly into the kiss and she slid her hands between them, pushing him slightly back so her hands could explore him more freely. She undid his shirt and slid it off of his shoulders. She then tugged at the shirt that he wore beneath it. Breaking the kiss for a brief moment as she pulled it over his head. Kissing him again very briefly, she moved lower, tracing her lips along his jaw line and neck. Going lower still she placed soft delicate kisses onto his chest. Her hands undid his belt and lowered his pants. Playing with the waistband of his boxers she let her fingernails tease his skin. Lowering her head, she snaked her tongue over his nipples and licked them teasingly. She could hear his moans as his hands caressed her back. Looking up at him she smiled sinfully, then she lowered herself down to her knees, pulling and tugging his underwear down to his ankles. She kissed his hipbone as she removed his shoes. Bobby moaned at the feel of her hot wet mouth setting his skin on fire wherever she touched him, trailing her tongue down his thighs she removed the clothes from his body. Moving back up she blew softly across the wet trails her tongue had left, making sure to avoid his hard on. Closing her fingers over his shaft, she raised it up and ran her tongue up and down his sac. She felt him shiver hard and she couldn't help but smile.

He shivered with anticipation, his fingers slid into her hair pulling it a bit harder than necessary. When she parted her lips and took him into her mouth he thought he was going to die. She was teasing him and playined with him, her tongue was caressing and stroking him, she held him captive as she lovingly tortured him. He reached over her over her and he played with the waistband of her panties, sliding the thin material back and forth. He knew that it would drive her crazy. She angled her head and took him deeper, moaning as he pulled the fabric against her soaking wet lips. Every moan that left her lips sent shivers of pleasure through his body. He looked down at her, his beautiful partner and the best friend he had ever had. Every touch, every scrape of her nails, every long, stroke of her tongue felt like velvet fire and it wound him tighter and tighter. It threatened to send him into orbit. His fingers gripped hard on her skull. He wondered if he was being too rough with her. However, when he went to remove his hands from his hair, she looked up at him and whook her head.

Reaching down he pulled and ripped her underwear off, his hands squeezing and slapping her ass. She had worked him into such a lust filled frenzy and now it was his turn to return the favor. He pulled her up and kissed her roughly, his hands grabbing fistfuls of her shirt and ripping it open, scattering the tiny buttons all over the floor of his bedroom. The shirt stayed loosely on her body. Covering her shoulders, but leaving her front completely visible to him.

She looked at him with a calm and reassuring look. He knew that she wanted him to reveal his needs to her.

He lifted her, possessively gripping her backside, then lowered her onto him as he gripped the back of her thighs.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she clung tightly to him, then wrapped her legs around his back, her heels in the small of his back.

He pressed deeper within her, her body open to him and filled to her to the hilt. The hot slickness of her body was extremely tight around him. Only when he had manage to calm himself enough to manage to keep from coming immediately, did he begin to move her on top of him. He shifted her on him, with her legs so high, she had to accept what he did, all he did. He moved her only enough to wind her tighter and tighter. She sank her teeth into his shoulder. Smiling, he pulled her off of him and walked slowly to the bed with her. He deliberately worked her up and down in his arms, until she whimpered from sheer desperation from all of the teasing that he was doing. He climbed onto his bed and then he sat back on the bed, resting his head against the headboard. He pulled her onto him once again and she tried to wriggle but he tightened his hold.

"Stay right where you are."

She looked into his eyes and asked, "What are you doing Bobby?"

"I want to watch you. I want to watch you fall apart on top of me Alex. I love you and I want to remember everything about that night..."

Her body shivered with anticipation at his admission.

He lifted her again, working her, working himself inside of her, over and over again, deeper then deeper still. Her breasts rode against his chest, her nipples were as hard as tiny pebbles. He continued to move her, felt her body coil and tighten, watched as she arched her back and cried out, climaxing wildly around him. He watched as her face changed and twisted with pleasure. It was very nearly his undoing.

He held her down as she came, tonight he wanted more, she offered and he accepted. Holding onto her tightly his fingers digging into her soft flesh as he began to move her again, letting her ride through her climax, refusing to stop until she was once again aware of him buried deep inside of her.

He whispered hoarsely, " I want you. I love you."

She smiled at him and whispered," I know,"

He whispered softly, "Wrong answer."

She leaned into him, pressing her lips against his. "Tell me what you want. What you want to do."

He kissed her savagely, his hands grabbing the shirt, lowering it until her arms were bound. "Now get on your knees in the middle of the bed."

She obeyed, her arms confined to her sides, her bottom bare and exposed to him, she had never felt so vulnerable. She loved the feeling and never wanted it to end.

She felt his weight pushing the bed down and it told her he was kneeling behind her, but he didn't touch her.

"Spread your knees apart baby and lower your head."

Her hair fell forward as she did as she was told. Her hair covered her face as she lowered herself and spread her knees wider apart.

He reached over her, ran his hand possessively from the base of her throat to the dampness between her thighs. She was naked and open to his touch. He continued to explore, to possess. To trace, tweak and knead her breasts until they were swollen and heavy, her nipples tender and aching. One hand moved lower to splay across her stomach, holding her, while the other pressed between her thighs to expose, stroke and probe until she arched and gasped.

"Please Bobby..."

She wished she could see his face or know what his intentions were.

Then his fingers traced her ass and slid again between her thighs. Opening her, probing, his hands closed around her hips. Holding her as he nudged his erection into her, sinking home.

She closed her eyes and prepared to be ravished.

He pulled out slowly, almost to the head of his cock then pushed back in just as slow. Teasing her repeatedly until she began to writhe under him, strangled pleas escaping her lips. Moving her hips she began to rock into him, needing him to ravage her, claim her, to possess her.

His hands continued to caress her body, stroking, demanding that she give into him, mind, body and soul. And she did, surrendered it without reserve.

He claimed her then, every inch of her, hard, fast and deep. Tangling his hand in her hair, he pulled her back onto him, lifting her up, pressing her back into his chest as he touched and traced her face. "You are mine," he growled into her ear, before pushing her back down. She was his. He leaned down and bit her shoulder. She answered his primal mating, her hips undulating, matching his wild thrusts, stroke for stroke. Together they climbed into their orgasms, there was no sense of him and her. It was as if, together, they'd reached some place they hadn't attained before.

She fell forward, her body slick with sweat and exhaustion. He laid next to her, gasping for breath, both of them comprehending a declaration without words. A trust. Given, taken, reciprocated.

She closed her eyes and slept.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. Stubborn, feisty, opinionated, loyal and passionate. She was his woman. His partner. Her commitment, her understanding of him rocked him. Burying his face into the side of her neck he fell asleep.

Alex closed her eyes tightly and whispered to him not to leave. Which, given that she was in his house, was a bit silly. She knew that she didn't want to leave. She wanted to be like this forever, but she also knew that she needed to tell him about the baby. About their baby. She just wasn't sure how to tell him that he was going to be a father. How do you tell a man that you've only slept with twice that he's going to be a daddy? Would he want the baby? Want her after he found out.

She sat up in the bed and pulled the sheets around her chest. Then she took a deep breath and said, "I need to tell you something. Something important."

It was then that she heard him snoring. She closed her eyes tightly against the tears and whispered softly to the room, "I'm pregnant and you are the father."

She knew that Bobby hadn't heard her though.. He was asleep and she was even more depressed than she had been before she came to talk to him. She needed to find a way to tell him and she needed to tell him soon...


	5. I'm Pregnant

The next few days went by very quickly. She and Bobby talked. They talked a lot. They talked almost as much as they made love. However, Alex never quite found a way to bring up the baby. Sure, she'd had the conversation with him lots of times in her mind. However, her mind had convinced her that Bobby would be upset with the fact that she was pregnant. She had the conversation mapper out in her head. She would bring him his favorite dinner from their favorite diner and after they were done eating, they would snuggle on her couch.

He would spend a few minutes kissing the top of her head softly and then they would start kissing passionately. They made love in front of the fire and then they would snuggle on the couch. Afterwards, she sat up and looked him in the eyes. Her eyes would fill with tears as she looked at him.

He would ask her why she was crying. Then she would lean forward and kiss him softly. Looking into his eyes with a look of complete and utter love. He would wait until she could finally talk. She would put her hand on his cheek and tel him how much she loved him. How much she had always loved him. Then he would tell her that he loved her also.

She would then take a deep breath and tell him softly, "I have something to tell you. Something important."

He would kiss the top of her head again and he would whisper, "Okay. I'm all ears."

She would then take a deep breath and then she would tell him, "I'm nearly three months pregnant."

Then there would be complete and total silence. She would swear that there were crickets in the background. Then, she would watch as he got up and got dressed. Then, he would leave her house without saying another word to her.

The next day at work he would tell her that he wasn't cut out to be a parent. That he loved her, but could never love a baby. Then, she would get up from her desk and walk into the bathroom at One Police Plaza and she would then proceed to cry her eyes out. Once she was done, she would try and pull herself together enough to work with him again. To try and make something out of the mess that had become her life. She would love him from afar because it was better than not having him at all.

She'd even dreamed about their conversation. She'd woken from a deep sleep one night and proceeded to cry her eyes out. Right after the dream, she threw up in the toilet. Her nerves were definitely shattered at this point. She knew that she needed to tell him. She wanted to tell him. She just couldn't find the right words to tell him.

They had grabbed a new case and that was when the morning sickness hit full force. She had honestly been surprised that it hadn't been bad before now. However, on her way to work that morning she had to pull over to the side of the road. She got out of the car and got horrendously sick. She honestly didn't feel like going to work afterwards, but she went anyway. She knew that she would need all of her sick and vacation days after the baby was born.

She walked to her desk and sat down across from Bobby. He smiled at her softly and she managed a weak smile in return. He looked at her with concern and asked, "Are you okay Eames?"

She smiled a little bit more brightly and then nodded at him. She whispered, "I'm fine Bobby."

Alex could tell that he didn't believe her. She knew that she needed to tell him the truth. She just didn't want to lose him so soon. The past week had been the best of her life. Waking up in his arms every morning had been nothing short of amazing and she didn't want it to end anytime soon.

She sighed and watched as he walked to the Captain's office. She knew that there was going to be a time when she couldn't hide the fact that she was pregnant from him. She already had a slight baby bump. It wasn't very noticeable, but it was there. Proof that their baby would soon be here. Proof that she needed to tell him very soon.

She had decided that she would invite him over for dinner that night and she would tell him. She couldn't wait any longer. The longer she waited, the longer it became harder to explain it to him. So, she smiled at him and asked, "Would you like to come over to my place for dinner tonight? I'll cook."

He smiled at her softly and nodded. Then he told her softly, "I can't wait."

She took a deep breath and smiled brightly. Right before she felt another wave of nausea overtake her. She stood up quickly and did a kind of running walked to the bathroom. She made it to the bathroom right before she lost the contents of her stomach. God, she'd never gotten this sick when she was pregnant with Nate.

She managed to get herself together and walked out of the bathroom. She saw Bobby standing outside the bathroom and she panicked for just a moment. She wondered just how much he had heard. She smiled weakly and told him, "I'm fine. I'll be fine."

She could tell that Bobby didn't quite believe her. He had heard something unusual. He wasn't quite sure what, but it sounded like she was getting sick. He asked her softly, "Did you want to cancel dinner tonight? I can come over another time. I..."

Alex was tempted to cancel. She honestly wasn't sure that she was up to telling him, but she needed to tell him. So, she shook her head and whispered, "No. You need to come over tonight."

Bobby gave her a strange look and nodded, "I'll be there. Do you want me to bring a bottle of wine?"

She shook her head, but then she said, "I don't want any. Unless you do."

He shook his head and then they went back to work. They left at five and Alex kissed him before they climbed into their vehicles. She watched as Bobby pulled out of the parking lot. She laid her head on the steering wheel and sighed. She had made up her mind. She was going to tell him about the baby tonight. She knew that she was overthinking it.

She arrived at her apartment shortly before Bobby. She still had not idea how she was going to tell Bobby about the baby, but she needed to find the courage to do it soon. She knew that the longer she waited the harder is was going to be.

When Bobby knocked on the door, she opened it quickly and kissed him deeply. She laid her head on his shoulder and just breathed in his scent. Would this be the end of them? Or the wonderful beginning of their new family?

The thing that worried her most was that she had no idea whether Bobby wanted children or not. She walked back into the kitchen and finished making their dinner. She finished the salad and pulled the chicken out from the oven. She grabbed a bag of rolls and put them in the middle of the table.

Before she could take even one bite of her food, she felt the morning sickness threaten to start. She stood up and walked quickly into the bathroom. She got deathly sick and she realized that Bobby was standing behind her. She felt him holding her hair so that she didn't get anything in her her hair.

When she was done, she laid her head on her arms and just sat there. She whispered to Bobby and said, "I feel better now."

Bobby looked skeptical, but knew better than to push it. They went back to the table and sat down.

They sat in silence for awhile and then Bobby asked, "Are you okay Alex?"

She looked at him and shook her head. He asked her softly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, but I need to."

Bobby could tell that there was something that she needed to tell him. However, he also knew better than to push her. So, he sat with her in silence and they ate together. When she was done, she told him, "Lets go sit on the couch."

Bobby nodded and he took his glass of water and she took her juice. She sat staring at him for the longest time. The news she was going to tell him would either make them stronger or break them apart forever. She was just going to tell him and whatever happened would happen.

The first thing she said was, "I love you. You know that right?"

Bobby nodded, "I know and love you to."

Alex knew that there were tears in her eyes. She was either going to ruin the best thing that had ever happened to her or she was going to give herself the piece of mind that she needed. Neither one seemed to make her very happy.

She nodded and took his hand in hers. She looked at their joined hands and she took a deep breath. Then, she whispered, "I have something to tell you. Something important. Something that's going to change our lives forever. Of course I think that it's going to change in a good way. Although you might think otherwise..."

She looked up at Bobby and saw the look of confusion on his face. She could see why she was confused. She supposed that she wasn't making much sense.

She got up off of the couch and walked over to the window in her living room. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and she wondered if the happiness that she'd shared with him for only a week was about to be destroyed with the news that she was going to give him.

She didn't want to tell him, but she didn't want to not tell him. She wasn't sure whether to look at him or not. So, she whispered very, very softly, "I'm pregnant..."

Bobby didn't hear what she said, so he stood up and walked over to stand beside her. Then he asked her softly, "What did you say?"

She sighed and then took his hands in hers and she whispered again to him, "I said... I'm pregnant..."

Bobby didn't say anything, he simply stood there looking at her in shock. She whispered softly, "Say something Bobby..."

He blinked a few times and then asked, "Who's the father?"

Did he really have to ask that question? She hadn't dated anyone in years and he was the first person that he had slept with in years. She looked at him and whispered, "You are..."

Bobby stood there in shock and said nothing to her. He went and sat on the couch and drank the rest of his water. Alex went and sat beside him. She didn't like when he was quiet. She reached out to take his hand, but he didn't take hers. Then she whispered, "Are you upset?"

Bobby said nothing and continued to stare at her. She couldn't read his expression and wished that he would talk to her. Even if he yelled at her it would be better than the silence...

_**Okay, so he knows now. What's he going to do next? Remember, reviews are love...**_


	6. Meeting Winnie

_**Just a quick A/N- This is not a happy chapter. Just know that I am a devoted Alex and Bobby shipper. Everything will turn out okay in the end, but for now things are bumpy and very, very hard for both of them. So, without further ado, here's the latest chapter...**_

Alex looked at him and whispered, "Say something Bobby..."

The only thing he was able to say was, "Are you sure?"

Alex nodded and smiled weakly. She felt like she couldn't breath. She whispered, "I'm positive. My doctor confirmed it a few weeks ago. I..."

"And you just decided to tell me now? Why not when you first found out?"

Alex took a deep breath and then said, "I didn't know how to tell you. At first I wasn't sure if you remembered us even sleeping together. Then, I just didn't know how to tell you. I mean this is big..."

He looked at her and she could sense that he was upset with her. He asked her, "You didn't know how to tell me? How hard is it to say, 'Bobby, guess what? I'm pregnant and you are the father.' It's not very hard from where I stand. Instead, you pretend to fall in love with me. So you can start the family that you've always wanted. Do you think I'm that big of a fool."

Alex looked at him and felt her anger building and then she said, "Pretend to fall in love with you? Are you kidding me?! I've loved you for years you ass!You know, I wasn't the one that got so drunk that he could barely walk up the stairs. I wasn't the one that started kissing me that night. The one that asked me to stay the night. I wasn't the one that couldn't remember sleeping with his partner!"

Bobby didn't say anything. Didn't admit or deny anything so, she turned and picked up his coat and shoved it towards him. Then she said, "Get out..."

Bobby looked at his coat and then at her and said, "Lets talk about this. I..."

Alex decided that she was going to hurt him. So, she shook her head and said, "I'm not even going to have the baby. I'm having an abortion so there's nothing to talk about Bobby."

"You can't be serious. Why would you even tell me about the baby if you were planning on getting rid of it? You..."

"I thought that maybe you would be excited about becoming a father, but I can see now that I was wrong. All of you men are just alike. You like to play, but when something unexpected happens you run."

"Just a minute Alex. You can't mean any of this..."

Alex shook her head, "Guess what Bobby? I do. Get out of my house now..."

Bobby looked at her and saw how upset she was. He knew that now was obviously not the time to talk about this. So, he said, "I think we need to talk about this, but maybe tomorrow. You took me by surprise and..."

Alex shook her head and told him, "No. I don't want to talk to you anymore about this. Just leave. Please? Just leave... Get out now!"

Bobby looked at her and saw her clenching her fists and noticed that she was breathing heavy. He could tell that she was very, very upset. He told her softly, "We need to talk about this. We..."

"There's nothing to talk about. I thought that you would be happy about the baby. I should have just kept my mouth shut and not said anything. Get out of my house Robert Goren. Don't worry, I won't bother you again."

With that, she pushed him out of the door. She slammed the door behind him. Then she locked it and slumped down onto the floor. The tears flowed freely and she cried until she fell asleep in front of her door.

She finally woke at three in the morning and she felt like a truck had run her over. She picked herself up off the floor and walked slowly into her bedroom. She crawled into bed and that was when she saw the picture of Bobby and her sitting on her bedside table. She picked it up and looked at it for a long time. She watched as her tears fell onto the glass that covered the picture. She knew that this was going to happen. She had just been blind with love and hope. Hope that maybe he would love her and their baby. Well, he'd proved her wrong. So, very, very wrong.

She needed time to think. Time away from Bobby and time away from everything associated with him. So, she did the only thing that she could think of. She called Captain Deakins early that morning and told him that she was going to be taking her vacation. All five weeks that she had accumulated over the years.

Then, she packed her suitcase and on a spur of the moment, she put the picture of her and Bobby in between her clothes. She was going to go someplace where she could mend her broken heart and maybe, just maybe she could learn to live without Bobby. She had no other choice.

Before she left, she wrote Bobby a note. It read:

_**Bobby, **_

_**I'm sorry that I told you about the baby. I should have kept it to myself. Don't worry, I won't ask you for help with this child. I'm keeping the baby and won't expect anything from you. Financially or otherwise. Please know that I do love you. I thought that you felt the same. I guess I was wrong.**_

_**Please don't try to find me. I don't want to see you now and I'm not sure that will change anytime in the near future. We had something good for a short time. I'm just sorry that I got pregnant. No, I'm not sorry that I got pregnant. I'm sorry that you don't want to be a father. I want this baby and am having it with or without you. **_

_**Don't try to find me.**_

_**Goodbye.**_

_**Alex **_

With that she put the letter in an envelope. She addressed it to him and then she put it in her mailbox. She put her suitcase in the car and drove to the airport where she bought a one way ticket to Maine.

Meanwhile, Bobby had spent the night thinking about the news that Alex had given him. Once the shock had worn off, he realized what an ass he had been. A baby. That wasn't what he had been expecting when she told him that she had some news for him. That had been the farthest thing from him mind in fact. He had been a bit shocked at finding out that he was going to be a father. A father. He'd never really wanted kids before. Never thought that it was in the cards for him. Mostly because he'd never met a woman that he wanted to commit his life to and have a family with. At least not until he fell in love with Alex. With Alex he could see all of that.

He could see them buying a house together and maybe even a dog. He even saw a white picket fence. With her he could see a future that wasn't dark and depressing. It could be filled with love and laughter.

When he walked into One Police Plaza that morning, he was determined to make it right with Alex. However, he was surprised to see her desk empty. He looked at the Captain and he told Bobby, "She took her vacation time. All five weeks. I have your replacement partner coming this morning."

Bobby couldn't believe what he was hearing. A replacement partner? What in the world was going on? Where was Alex? He looked at her empty desk and then at Deakins and took off out the door and headed to her house.

When he got there he found her spare key and let himself in the door. He checked her bedroom and noticed that most of her clothes were missing and the picture of them was gone. She had disappeared.

Bobby called Liz and his partners sister told him that she didn't know where she was, but if she contacted him that she wouldn't tell him where she was.

Bobby hung up the phone and rubbed his face quickly. What in the world had he done? He needed to find her and find a way to make it up to her. He just didn't know if she would ever forgive him for what he had done to her.

Meanwhile, Alex was settling into her hotel room. She had a nice room booked at a bed and breakfast. The owner was a wonderful elderly woman who didn't ask any questions. She told her that they provided breakfast and dinner. Alex smiled at her and went to go sit on the porch. The sea breeze was refreshing and the warm air was relaxing.

She let her hand rest on her stomach and she had to resist the urge to cry. She'd done enough crying in the last few hours. She would have thought that she had cried all of her tears. She heard the door open and felt someone sit down beside her. She looked and saw the woman that owned the inn sitting next to her.

Alex smiled and said, "Hello."

"Hello. Pardon me for saying this, but you look very sad. Not like most people that come here."

Alex didn't feel like talking, but didn't want to be rude to her hostess. So, she nodded and told her, "I need a break. I..." Alex couldn't keep the tears and sadness out of her voice. She had a broken heart and she was sure that nothing could make it right.

The woman put a hand on one of Alex's and simply patted it. She wouldn't force her to talk, but she said, "I'm a good listener. I have four daughter and three sons. So, I've seen my share of broken hearts. I have a coffee cake and milk in the kitchen. I'll bring out some."

With that the woman disappeared back into the inn. Alex didn't have a chance to tell her that her problem couldn't be solved with coffee cake and milk. However, she didn't want to appear rude, so she decided that she would be polite and indulge her hostess. If nothing else, it would give her something to take her mind off of her troubles. If only for a little while. Because she knew that her problems would still be there. No matter how much she wished for a different outcome. Bobby didn't want her and he didn't want the baby. End of story.

She smiled when she saw the woman come back out with the promised coffee cake and milk. She took a bite and said, "It's very good. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I love baking, but I don't have many people to cook for. Especially this time of the year. Not many people want to come to Maine in December."

Alex shrugged and told her, "My family used to spend summers on the beach here. I haven't been back in years. At least not since before I went off to college. Some of the best times of my life were spent here."

Alex was being truthful. This place reminded her of her mother. She missed her so much. Especially at times like this. Her mom would have known what to do.

"Well Alex, I hope you have a great time here. If you need anything just ask. And if you need to talk I have two ears and am always good for listening. There are quite a few shops in town. My name is Winnie. It's short for Winifred. I don't like that name though."

Alex smiled despite her sadness. She told her, "It's nice to meet you Winnie."

Alex finished her milk and her coffee cake and then she stood up and told her, "I think I'll find my room. I'm suddenly very tired."

Winnie smiled and nodded. She took the plate back to the kitchen and stared after her newest guest. There was a strange kind of sadness hiding behind her eyes. She recognized it immediately. She'd had the same look in her eyes so many years ago. She wouldn't press her to talk, but she would be there for her if she needed to talk. She had always loved talking to her guests and she sensed that Alex needed a friend and she was determined to be there for her...


	7. The Cradle

At four in the morning Alex found herself bent over the toilet in the small bathroom that the guests at the bed and breakfast shared. She wondered if the morning sickness could get any worse. She was determined to see her way through it though. She knew that it couldn't possibly last much longer.

She padded back to her bedroom and was surprised to see a pack of saltine crackers and a bottle of ginger ale sitting on the bedside table. She didn't have to wonder how they got there. There was a reason that she was a detective. She knew that Winnie had been up and probably heard her getting sick. That was how the crackers and ginger ale appeared.

She nibbled slowly on the crackers and drank the ginger ale slowly. After a few minutes, she felt a bit better. So, she put her feet on the floor and decided to get dressed and go downstairs.

She saw Winnie in the kitchen making breakfast. It was a simple meal. Fresh fruit, juice and english muffins. Alex was grateful that it wasn't eggs or bacon. She wasn't sure that her stomach could handle that kind of meal.

She stood at the counter and said softly, "Thank you for the crackers and ginger ale. It helped."

Winnie nodded and smiled, "It always helped me when I was pregnant and had morning sickness."

Alex looked at her hostess and asked, "How did you know?"

Winnie smiled, "I've been pregnant so many time that I lost count."

"This is my second pregnancy. The first time I was never sick. This time..."

This time everything was different. She was in love with the baby's father and she doubted that he wanted anything more to do with her or their unborn child.

Winnie noticed the tears that came to Alex's eyes and wondered what the story was behind them. She knew better than to pry and simply patted her on the shoulder. Alex gave her a watery smile and whispered, "I'm sorry..."

Winnie held up one of her hands and said, "There's nothing to be sorry for my dear. I remember my own pregnancies. My husband never knew what was going to make me cry."

Alex finished her breakfast and walked out onto the front porch. She was surprised at how cold it had gotten overnight. So, she went up to her room and grabbed a sweater. She'd decided that she was going to take a walk into town. She walked slowly and smiled at how quaint the town was. It hadn't changed very much in the twenty or so years since she'd been there last.

She found a antique shop and decided to go inside. She smiled at the bell that sounded when she opened the door. The owner popped his head out and told her, "Welcome! If you need anything please let me know."

Alex smiled, "I will thank you."

She walked through the store and found a few things that interested her. Nestled back in the back of the store was something that she fell in love with immediately. It was an antique baby cradle. It was made out of a cherry wood and was absolutely beautiful. It needed a little bit or work, but she would find someone to do it for her. She immediately knew that this was the cradle for her baby.

She found the owner of the shop and purchased the items. She arranged to have the cradle delivered to her home in New York.

She then visited the other shops in town and she couldn't help but fall in love all over again with this small town. She realized why her parents had come here during their summers. It was a beautiful little town.

Around lunchtime she found that she was starving. So, she stopped in one of the restaurants in town. She ordered chicken noodle soup and and a salad. She still didn't trust her stomach. She was in the middle of eating when she spotted a little family eating there also.

She couldn't help but watch them. The little girl couldn't have been more than six months old. The father was holding her so that her mother could eat. The father was making faces at her and the baby would laugh uncontrollably. It was beautiful to watch, but it also broke her heart. She knew that Bobby would be a wonderful father. If only he would have given it a chance.

She didn't realize that she was crying until the waitress asked, "Are you okay Miss?"

Alex nodded and told her, "I am."

The woman looked like she didn't quite believe her, but she left her check and Alex quickly paid the bill. She decided that she needed to go back to her room and sleep.

Bobby decided to call Alex's cell phone and see if she would answer. When it went to voicemail, he sighed and left a message for her. He whispered, "I'm sorry Eames. I reacted badly. I'm afraid... I... God I hate talking to these damn things. I need to see you in person. I need to talk to you. I... I love you sweetheart... I'm sorry for being an ass..."

Bobby knew that he wasn't making any sense, so he disconnected the call. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. He made a mess out of this whole thing. He should have just told her that he was scared. He had just gotten used to them being a them and then she tells him that they are going to be parents. That thought scared the hell out of him.

Days passed and he would go to Alex's house to check the mail. It was on the fourth day that he found the package from an antique shop in Maine. He knew that he shouldn't, but decided that he needed to know what it was. So, despite everything that told him not to, he opened the package.

He was stunned when he saw the tiny cradle inside. It was beautiful. It needed a bit of sanding and a coat or two of varnish, but he knew that he could do it. So, he decided that he would take the cradle with him and restore it. Alex would probably be mad at him, but he needed something to do with his hands. Needed a way to be close to her again.

He called her again that night and told her, "I'm taking the cradle. I can restore it and make it look beautiful. I just wish I could restore your faith in me. I need you to call me Eames. Please? I love you..."

Sometime during that call he realized that maybe she really didn't want anything to do with him. He sighed and wondered if they were done forever.

Alex however, felt her heart soften. Especially when he told her that he loved her. She still hurt over the way that he'd reacted when she had told him about the baby, but maybe, just maybe they needed to sit down and have a long talk. She realized that she might have overreacted in running away like she did.

So, she picked up the phone and called Bobby's cell phone. She was surprised when it went to voicemail. So, she left a simple message, "I love you to Bobby. I'm still hurt and need time to think things over. I'm glad that you are restoring the cradle. Goodbye..."

With that, she hung up the phone and turned to look at the picture on her bedside table. Then, she put her hand on her stomach and whispered to her unborn child, "Maybe we can work this out afterall. I do love your daddy... Even if he's a stubborn man. You deserve a chance to know him. He's a wonderful man and..."

She felt the tears starting again and she sighed and closed her eyes tight. Then, she kissed her fingers and then touched it to the picture of Bobby. Then she whispered, ""I love you..."

With that, she closed her eyes and fell asleep...


	8. Come To Me Bobby

Christmas came and Alex and Winnie exchanged gifts. Winnie was worried when the afghan that she'd given to Alex made her cry. It was such a sweet gift from a woman that she hardly knew. Winnie had also given her a blanket for the baby.

She'd given Winnie an antique clock that she'd found in her favorite shop. The only thing missing was the man that she loved.

Winnie had tried to get her to talk about it, but everytime she tried, the tears would start again. Winnie knew that Alex loved her man very, very much. He must have done something very wrong for her to be hiding away like she was.

It was the day after Christmas that Alex made a life changing decision. One that would alter her life forever. She had a very, pronounced baby bump now. You could definitely tell that she was pregnant simply by looking at her. She sat on her bed in that tiny room in Maine and looked at the picture of Bobby and her together. They'd been so happy then. Could they be that happy again? Could the three of them be a family? Did Bobby want that? Did she?

Thinking about that question she knew without a doubt that she wanted that. She wanted to part of a family with him. She wanted to wake up to him every single morning. She wanted to watch him hold their baby. She wanted to be able to say that Bobby is her baby's father. She knew that nothing would make her prouder.

So, she picked up her cell phone and looked at it for the longest time. Finally, she pulled up her contact list and found Bobby's number. She sent him a test message. It only contained the address of the bed and breakfast where she was at.

She wanted him, but did he want her enough to come here? Only time would tell. However, fate would intervene in the cruelest of ways.

Bobby and his new partner were assigned a terrorism case. They were investigating a group connected to a recent bombing. He went in to question a suspect and the minute that he opened the door his world exploded. The last thing that he remembered thinking was that he would never see his baby and that he was going to die and Alex still hated him. She would never know how much he loved her.

Alex wondered if Bobby had gotten his text message. Because he usually responded right away. However, after a few hours, she decided that maybe he didn't care. So, when Winnie invited her to go out to dinner with her, she accepted.

They went to a local restaurant called The Ogunquit Lobster Pound. They served the best lobster in the country. And Alex had almost earned her place as a local. The two women were in the middle of eating when Winnie suddenly went pale.

The local news was showing a case involving two police officers out of New York. One had been killed and the other one was severely wounded.

Alex noticed that change in her and asked, "Are you okay?"

When Winnie saw the picture of the officers, she recognized one of them immediately. She'd seen the man in the picture on Alex's bedside table when she was changing the sheets. She grabbed Alex's hand and squeezed hard. Alex looked at her and asked, "What's wrong?"

Instead of answering her, she asked, "What is you man's name?"

She tried to turn around and Winnie shook her head, "What's his name?"

"Bobby. Bobby Goren. Why?"

Winnie felt her heart stop as she said, "There's been an accident. Two officers. One has been killed and the other one has been severely wounded."

Alex shook her head and her hand went to her mouth. She whispered, "No..."

She went to get up and she knocked her chair down. She hurried out of the restaurant and back to the bed and breakfast. She didn't even bother to get her clothes. She needed to get back to New York. She needed to find out which officer was killed and which was wounded. She just hoped and prayed that the wounded officer was Bobby.

She drove through the night. She only stopped to use the bathroom. She made it in record time. She knew the hospital and she parked her car outside. She spotted the Captain and asked, "What happened?"

He smiled sadly and told her, "Goren and Foster were going to check out a group of suspected terrorists. Unfortunately the group knew that they were coming and had a bomb ready. It detonated when they walked into the building. Foster was killed instantly..."

"What about Bobby?"

Deakins shook his head and sighed, "He's been severely wounded. They aren't expecting him to make it through the night."

Alex felt her knees buckle and she asked, "Can I see him?"

Deakins nodded and he walked her back to where Bobby was. She nearly collapsed when she saw him. He had tubes attached to nearly every part of his body. He had tubes giving him fluid and even a tube breathing for him. She walked over and sat down beside him. She took his hand carefully and rubbed the back of his hand softly. She couldn't stop the tears that fell.

She sat there wishing that he would wake up. She wanted to see him smile at her. Wanted to see him tilt his head and look at her like he was studying her.

She leaned down and whispered to him, "I'm here Bobby. Please wake up. I love you. So much..."

Then she kissed him softly on the cheek. That was when all of the alarms started going off. The doctor's and nurses hurried into his room and she was moved out of the way. She watched as they tried to bring him back. They worked tirelessly for five minutes. Finally, the head doctor shook his head and covered Bobby with a sheet.

Her heart was gone and her baby was going to grow up without a father. She vowed right then and there that she was going to make sure that this baby grew up knowing what a wonderful man his or her father was. How much he loved her. She put her hand on her stomach and vowed right then and there to make sure the baby was raised with love. It was then that Alex collapsed onto the floor.

When she woke up she was in a hospital bed of her own. She looked down at her stomach and noticed that her baby bump was gone. She looked at her doctor and asked, "Where's my baby?"

The doctor looked at her and shook his head wordlessly. Then he whispered, "The stress of losing your partner was too much for you to take. You lost your baby also."

Alex started crying again and realized that she had lost both the man that she loved and the baby that she had carried. She wondered if this was her punishment for running away from Bobby.

Alex woke with a start and stared into her room. She was breathing heavy and sweating prfusely. She felt her stomach and was relieved to find that the baby bump was still there. It was completely dark outside and Winnie was standing beside her bed. She smiled at Alex and asked, "Are you feeling better?"

"What happened?"

Winnie smiled, "You fainted in the bathroom. We were getting ready to go to dinner and I came up to check on you and found you on the floor. I managed to carry you into the bedroom. You kept mumbling something about a man named Bobby..."

"You told me that there was an explosion in New York. I..."

Winnie smiled and said, "I'm sure that there are explosions every day, but I've not heard of anything lately."

Alex nodded and picked up her cell phone. She dialed Bobby's number and it went to voicemail. She disconnected the call and then called back. She kept calling until he answered. She had never been so relieved to hear his voice before.

She whispered softly to him, "We need to talk. Can you come to me?"

Bobby whispered, "Always. Give me the address Eames."

She gave him the address and sat back on her bed and waited for him to come. They needed to talk and they needed to do it someplace where they both felt safe...


	9. Winnie Laws Down The Law

It took Bobby nearly five hours to get to Alex was. She fell asleep waiting for Bobby to come, so Winnie was there to greet him.

She took one look at him and said, "I'm Winnie and I run this beautiful place. You're Alex's young man."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Bobby smiled at the young man part of the statement. He hadn't felt or been called young in quite a long time. He took her hand and kissed it softly and watched as she blushed. Then he told her, "I am. Can you take me to her?"

Winnie looked at him and shook her head, "She's sleeping. She's not done a lot of that lately. That baby of her's is giving her a hard time. What with the morning sickness and all that. How about you and I go outside and talk? I'll get some coffee and pie."

Bobby sensed that it was useless to argue. So, he went outside and waited for her to come outside. It was chilly, but beautiful. He could see why Alex had come here.

He smiled when Winnie handed him a cup of coffee and a slice of pie. They sat in silence for a moment and thee Winnie asked, "So, why did Alex run away from New York and away from you? It doesn't seem like something that she would do. Now mind you, I've only known her for a few weeks, but she seems exceptionally strong."

Bobby hated the turn that this conversation took. He wasn't sure how much Alex had told her. So, he said, "She is strong. She is the strongest person that I know. To answer your question about why she ran away. I panicked when I found out about the baby. I'm talking about full on panic. She thought that I didn't want her or the baby. She kicked me out of her house and then she came here."

Winnie sat silently for a moment and then smiled at him, "You remind me of my late husband. When he found out about our oldest daughter, he wasn't sure that it wasn't a role that he was made for. And we had been married for nearly five years. How long have you and Alex been together?"

"Romantically? About a month. Give or take. Professionally, nearly four years."

Winnie nodded and said, "So, you only been together for a month. I can understand why you panicked. Any man in your situation would have done the same thing."

Bobby laughed and wondered how this woman could know so much about them. She definitely had his number and said, "I love Alex, but there are a lot of things that I'm worried about. I'm not sure that I'm going to be a good parent..."

"Sweetheart, I hate to break it to you, but nobody knows that. Most of what I learned I learned by doing. I made my share of mistakes along the way. Even with my seventh child I was still learning."

"Seventh child?"

Winnie laughed, "Yes. My husband and I were very much in love. And Roger finally came around. He loved each and every one of our children, but our oldest daughter always held a special place in his heart."

"I can't imagine loving one child more than another."

She waved her hand around and said, "He didn't love her any more, but she made him realize that he could be a parent and a husband."

Bobby smiled, "Alex and I aren't married and we are having a baby. It scared me. Probably a lot more than it should have. I acted like an ass and I hurt her. I don't know if she will forgive me."

"She already has. I've caught her looking at a picture of the two of you. She even fell asleep with it on her stomach one night. That's a woman in love if you ask me. I've heard her talking to the baby. Of course she didn't know that I was listening, but the walls in these old houses here are paper thin. She talks about you all the time. Talks about how much she loves you and how much the baby is going to love you. She talks about what a brave and wonderful man you are."

Bobby felt a huge tightness in his chest. He had no idea that Alex had felt like that about him. Yeah, he knew that she loved him, or at least that she used to love him before he made an ass out of himself, but he was sure that had all ended when he hurt her. It was strange hearing all of this from a woman that he didn't know. However, she seemed to have befriended Alex and for that he was extremely grateful. However, he was tired and really wanted to talk to Alex. However, it was obvious that he wasn't going to get past Winnie to see her. At least not until Alex was ready. So, he asked, "Do you have an available room? I'm exhausted after the long drive."

Winnie smiled and nodded, "I'll show you to your room. It's right next to Alex's room." She started walking in that direction, but turned around and wagged a finger at him and said, "But don't you even think about going into her room and waking her up to talk. Remember what I said about these walls?"

Bobby smiled and told her, "Yes. They are paper thin."

Winnie smiled, "You are handsome and smart. I like that in a man. You would have gotten along with my my Roger."

Bobby laughed and knew that he really liked this woman. She had spunk and she wasn't afraid to put him in his place. So, he smiled at her and told her, "Yes Ma'am."

Winnie nodded and stopped at the desk to grab the key to his room. When she handed it to him she said, "Breakfast is at seven. If you're late then there will be english muffins and bagels. Coffee is always available. My daughter brought me one of those fancy single cup things. You don't even have to measure the coffee anymore. You just put a little cup in. I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

Bobby smiled as she walked him to his room. She stopped suddenly and then whispered to him, "I will let you peek in there for a minute, but for just a minute. Just so you can see that she's okay, but you don't do anything to wake her up. Got it? You do and I will make you do dishes for the remainder of the time that you are here. She needs her sleep."

Bobby very nearly saluted her, but thought better of it. This woman would make a wonderful Grandmother for their baby. Her grandchildren were very lucky children. She had obviously grown very protective of Alex.

He looked into the room and saw Alex asleep on the bed. She looked absolutely beautiful. It was too dark to see very clearly, but even in what little light there was, he could see that she was resting peacefully.

He smiled and then he felt Winnie's hand on his shoulder pulling him away from the room. When the door was closed, she told him, "You can see her in the morning. Lets go young man."

Bobby smiled and opened the door to his room. Then he told her, "Thank you. For everything."

Winnie waved her hand in the air and told him, "I didn't do anything. You need to work this out with her. Forget everything else. Just concentrate on you, her and the baby."

Bobby put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. He drifted off into the first restful sleep that he had gotten in weeks...


	10. On The Right Track

_**Now, we get into the happier part of the story. They still have a lot to work on, but they are on the right track.**_

Bobby work very early the next morning. For a moment, he thought about going into Alex's room and waking her up. Then he remembered Winnie's warning. He decided that he valued his life too much to risk waking her up.

So, he headed downstairs to find the kitchen. He followed his nose and found Winnie standing by the stove cooking. She turned around and smiled at him. Then she asked, "You didn't wake Alex did you?"

Bobby shook his head and said, "No ma'am. She was still sleeping when I came downstairs. She must be exhausted."

Winnie smiled, "She hasn't been sleeping much. Between the morning sickness and worrying about what is happening between the two of you. Lets just say that the poor girl is emotionally and physically drained."

Bobby felt guilty for about the hundredth time. He put his head down and knew that he had a lot of making up to do. He needed to prove that he was worthy of a woman like Alex. She'd always been too good for him, but it was time that he try to prove that he was good enough for her.

He asked Winnie, "Is there anything that I can help with?"

"You cook?"

Bobby nodded and told her, "I dabble and by dabbling I mean I can cook a mean scrambled eggs. I do manage to cook enough to survive."

Winnie pointed to the apron that was hanging on the door and told him, "Put that on and I'll have you slice the fruit."

Bobby nodded and the two of them working in silence to prepare the meal. Bobby was in the middle of cutting up the strawberries when Alex walked into the room. The two of them looked at each other and it was as if time had stood still.

Alex was trying to convince herself that he was really there. Bobby's gaze was settled on her stomach. He noticed that baby bump and he swallowed hard.

Winnie looked at the two of them and smiled. She took the knife out of Bobby's hand and told him, "Go. Talk to her."

Bobby took off the apron and walked towards her. When he was close to her, he took her hand and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her deeply and then whispered, "Lets go outside and talk"

Alex nodded and took his hand in hers. They walked outside and sat on the porch. Bobby didn't know where to begin. So, he told her softly, "I'm sorry. So fucking sorry for hurting you. I was scared and nervous. In a million years I'd never thought that you would tell me that you were pregnant. I..."

Alex knew that he was rambling because he was nervous. So, she did the first thing she thought of. She leaned forward and silenced him with a kiss. He ran his hands through her hair and then rested his chin on her head. The he whispered, "I didn't mean it when I..."

Alex put a finger on his lips. She told him softly, "I should have told you when I found out. I just wasn't sure how to tell you. I..."

Bobby pulled her in for a kiss. Then he whispered, "No. You aren't to blame for this. It was me only. I'm terrified of becoming a father. My own father was a terrible example. My mother got sick when I was very little. I'm afraid that I'm going to be just like her..."

Alex shook her head, "You would never be like your mom. I've seen you with kids. You are a wonderful man and this baby is so lucky that you are it's father."

Bobby took her hands in his and wondered how her faith in him could be so unwavering. Even after he hurt her she still have all the confidence in the world that he would make a good father for this child that she carried. He wasn't sure that he had her kind of faith, but he would have loved to.

He kissed her softly and whispered, "I love you Alex."

Alex felt her heart soar at hearing her name come from his lips. It was at that point that Winnie came out of the house. She told them, "I hate to interrupt, but breakfast is ready."

Alex hesitated and said, "We need to talk. I can wait until after we are done."

Winnie shook her head, "No. The talking can wait. You need your nourishment and so does the baby."

Bobby smiled at her and then looked at Alex and whispered, "I would do as she says. She means business"

Winnie smiled at him and said, "He's smart and good looking. If you don't want him I just might have to snap him up. Or I would if only I was forty years younger."

Bobby smiled and told her, "You could do much better than me."

Then, Bobby stood up and took Winnie's hand and led her into the house. Winnie smiled and looked up at him. Alex shook her head and she knew that Bobby had her under his spell.

She knew that there would be time for talking to Bobby later. Right now, according to Winnie, her baby needed food.

They walked into the kitchen and Bobby pulled out the chair for her. Alex smiled up at him and he sat down next to her.

Winnie smiled at the couple and asked, "So, how did the two of you meet?"

Alex smiled, "Bobby and I work together. He transferred in shortly after my old partner retired. We clicked immediately."

Bobby nodded, "She keeps me in line. She's too good for me."

"I'll decide whether or not I'm too good for you. I love you Robert Goren. Everything that we said before now, forget it. It's in the past. The only thing that matters now is that we learn from our mistakes."

Bobby swallowed hard and whispered, "You really are too good for me. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Alex shook her head and kissed him softly. Winnie watched them with tears in her eyes. The two of them made a beautiful couple. She decided to give them some privacy and slipped out of the kitchen quietly.

After they kissed for awhile longer, Bobby told her softly, "Eat. I don't want Winnie to get mad at me." Then in a side whisper, he added, "She scares me."

Alex laughed and whispered, "She's actually a very sweet lady."

"I noticed."

They finished their meal in silence. Bobby and Alex looked at each other. When they finished eating, Bobby cleared the table and helped Alex with the dishes. They found a rhythm and were soon done.

Bobby walked out into the living room and sat on the couch. He wanted to connect with the baby and he wanted to reconnect with Alex. Alex sat next to him and then she said, "So, where do we go from here?"

"I think we need to take it one step at a time. One day at a time. I know that I love you. Even if I was an ass. I think you still love me."

Alex nodded, "I do."

They kissed each other softly and then Bobby asked, "I know that I don't have a right to ask this, but... could I...possibly...ummm..."

Alex smiled and then told him, "Bobby?"

"What?"

"Just spit it out."

He finally whispered, "Well, I noticed that you are starting to show and well..."

"You want to feel the baby?"

He let out a sigh of relief and nodded. She pulled him up and then headed upstairs. This moment was too intimate, too private to risk having anyone interrupt them.

When they got into her room, she took off the shirt that she was wearing and left on her sports bra. He was surprised at how beautiful she was. He reached out for her, but hesitated. He looked up at her and saw the huge smile she had on her face.

She took his hand and pressed it against her stomach. Her own hand rested on his and she whispered, "That's our baby."

Bobby looked at their hands and then repeated, "Our baby. I don't deserve this. Don't deserve to be a part of this Eames..."

Alex shook her head and then told him, "I'm not Eames here. I'm Alex and you are Bobby. Always remember that. I love you and you definitely deserve this. You deserve to be happy. WE deserve to be happy Bobby. This baby is so, so lucky to have us as it's parents. You are going to be able to teach him or her so much."

Bobby smiled at her, "I hope we have a little girl. A little girl just as pretty as her mommy."

Alex smiled and told him, "I hope we have a little boy. A little boy with just as much courage and heart as his father."

They looked at their joined hands and then they looked at each other. They still had a lot to work out, but Alex knew that they just needed to take it one day at a time.

Alex smiled and told Bobby, "I want to show you around the town."

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot. I'd love to see the antique shop where you got the cradle. I'd love to look for a crib."

Alex nodded and then pulled on her shirt. They kissed once again and then headed out to explore the town...


	11. The Talk

_**Okay, so we have some filler and get some insight on a few things. There will be more drama before the story is over, but Bobby and Alex need some happy times right now...**_

She showed him all the different shops in town and the lost shop she took him into was the antique shop. Bobby looked around and finally found what he was looking for. Nestled back in the back was an old antique crib. It wasn't finished and it was obvious that it was very, very old, but Bobby knew that he could make it look beautiful. So, Bobby bought it and had it sent to his apartment.

They headed back to the bed and breakfast shortly after lunchtime. Even though she wasn't required to, Winnie made Bobby and Alex sandwiches. Which, they ate silently. Alex knew that they needed to talk some more about everything, but she wasn't sure where to start. Their hearts were still recovering from before.

So, they walked upstairs and Alex opened the door to her room. Thinking that she wanted to be alone, Bobby headed towards his room. She put her hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Come..."

It was only one word, but it filled his heart with joy. So, he followed her inside. When the door was closed she walked into his arms and put her arms around him. He kissed the top of her head every so often. They stood like that for the longest time. After awhile, he felt her tears soaking his shirt.

He finally whispered softly to her, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and she managed to squeak out, "N-nothing..."

Bobby would have laughed, but he sensed that this was definitely no time to laugh at her. So, he walked over to her bed and sat down. Then, he pulled her onto the bed and settled her between his legs. They sat like that for awhile and finally Bobby whispered, "Talk to me Alex..."

She let out a shaky breath and then whispered, "You came... Even though I told you not to. You still came when I asked you to. I..."

She started crying harder then. She couldn't believe that this man could love her like this. Sure, he had reacted badly over the news that he was going to be a father, but she could have stayed and talked with him. Instead, she had kicked him out of her house and out of her life. She had thought it was for good, but all she had done was call him and he came to her.

Bobby kissed the top of her head and then he whispered, "I'm not going to lie to you Alex. When you told me that you were pregnant, I panicked. At first I thought that you were kidding me. Then, when I saw your face and saw the raw honesty there, I got scared. I never, not in a million years, thought that I would have children. I wanted to run. I'm so scared Alex."

Alex turned her head and looked up at him, "Talk to me Bobby."

Where did he even begin? How did he explain to her that he was terrified of becoming like his mother. That he didn't want his son or daughter to be burdened with the terror that came with having a mom that hated him one minute and loved him the next. He felt her hand rubbing his stomach softly and decided to trust her, "I don't want to be like my mom..."

Oh God... Of all the things Alex had imagined him saying, that had never entered her mind. In her mind, Bobby was an intelligent, wonderful, caring man. Sometimes she forgot that he was burdened with his mother's mental illness.

She put her hand on his cheek and whispered, "You could never be like your mother. You..."

Bobby shook his head, "There's always a chance. It gets smaller the older I get, but there's a chance all the same. I would hate it if anything happened to you or the baby..."

Alex pulled his head down and captured his lips in a soft kiss. Then she whispered, "I have faith in you."

Bobby closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. Her faith in him meant everything to him. He whispered, "I thought I'd lost you. Because I was an idiot when I found out about the baby. I didn't take it well when I got your letter."

"Oh..." She had forgotten about the letter. The letter that had told him that she wanted nothing to do with him and that she didn't want the baby to have anything to do with him. She told him softly, "I was hurting when I wrote that Bobby. I..."

Bobby nodded and whispered, "I found a bottle of scotch and drank it in one night. I got so damn drunk that night. The next morning I was determined to put you out of my mind. Then you called me and I knew..."

"Knew what?"

"I knew that I couldn't forget you. You are having my baby and regardless of how scared I am, I want you in my life. If you believe in me and if you believe that I can be the kind of father that this baby needs..."

"I do."

"Then I need to give it everything that I have. I'm still scared as hell, but..."

He put his hand on her stomach and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure that he could do this. Wasn't sure that he could be the kind of man that she and the baby needed, but the alternative was something he didn't want to face.

Alex put her hand on his and whispered, "I know that you're scared. I'm scared also."

Bobby let go of a huge sigh and then kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I'm sorry for being an ass..."

Alex shook her head and whispered, "Don't..."

Bobby worked his hand under her shirt and felt the soft skin above where their child was growing. He whispered, "I love you and want to build a life with you. Want to build a family. Our family... I've never been part of a real family before. Just a messed up sort of life."

Alex nodded, "Nothing would make me happier. Family doesn't have to be a scary thing Bobby. Some families are wonderful."

"Your family is."

Alex laughed, "I don't know about that. My family is..."

Bobby smiled, "Your family is wonderful."

"I was going to say that they were strange, but wonderful works to."

Bobby laughed and this caused Alex to laugh with him. Then he bent down and kissed her softly.

There was a knock on the door and Winnie popped her head in, "I'm not sure if you two would be interested in this or not, but there's a winter festival in town. I'm headed there and would love it if you would join me."

Bobby looked at Alex and she nodded. She stood up and then Bobby stood up and they walked out of the room. Hand in hand and headed towards the town. Little did they know it then, but this day was going to change everything once again for both of them...


	12. Snow Globe Night

Bobby watched Alex as she walked through the restaurant that night. She was absolutely beautiful and her pregnancy only made her beauty more intense. He knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life making her happy. At that moment, he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and if she would have him, he wanted to marry her one day.

She came over to him and put her hand on his shoulder and whispered, "I'm exhausted."

He nodded and stood up. He took her hand in his and they walked slowly back to the bed and breakfast. The entire town was lit up and the lights looked beautiful. It had started snowing very lightly. Bobby thought it made the town look like they were living in a snow globe. It was all very, very romantic.

Bobby stopped and kissed her softly in front of her room. Then he turned to go back to his room. She stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and then at her room. He raised and eyebrow and she nodded, "I want you in here with me. Please?"

"What about Winnie?"

Alex laughed and she knew that he was afraid of Winnie. She whispered, "I'll handle her. I need you beside me Bobby."

She kissed him deeply and then whispered, "I want you."

Bobby kissed her back and whispered, "Are you sure?"

Alex nodded slowly and pulled him into her room.

She opened the door to her room and their lips violently collided. She pulled him into the room and she took her jacket off, dropping it on the floor as the door shut behind them. Her hands glided up his chest, to his shoulders and slipped his jacket off.

Alex whispered softly to him again. She whispered between kisses, "I want you... so much... so damn much..."

She slipped Bobby's shirt off and dropped it at their feet. She wrapped her arms around his warm flesh and pulled him to the bed.

They sat face to face at the edge of her bed. His lips moved down to her neck, lightly kissing her. She tilted her head back, bit her lip and let a small moan from the back of her throat.

Bobby began unbuttoning her shirt as his lips moved down her chest, to her stomach. He once again marveled at the fact that their baby was growing bigger and bigger each and every day. He began to lay her on the bed until she stopped him and got on top of him.

She whispered, "Let me."

She kissed down his chest and undid the button on his blue jeans with her teeth then unzipped it the same way.

She reached in and pulled him out. Not giving herself time to become distracted by looking at it, she slipped it in her mouth and began stroking him slowly. Her tongue swirled around the head and down the sides, to the base and back up.

The fear of looking up and seeing an unsatisfied look on his face filtered through her mind and made her keep her eyes closed. He had a full erection before she even touched him so this was a great relief to him. Her actions made him grab the sheets tightly and he moaned, "Ohhhhh..."

Her fingertips grazed across his erection as she kissed the head. She then grabbed and slid her hands down with her mouth.

She had to fight every urge in her body that told her to just take her pants off and push him deep inside her. But she paced herself, she didn't want to rush anything. They had all night to enjoy each other. She licked up and around it once more as her hands still massaged up and down his rock hard erection.

Bobby finally couldn't take it anymore. He needed to be more active, so he whispered loudly, "That's enough."

He sat up and pulled her to him. Laying her on her back, he kissed down her chest and finally got to remove her shirt. His hands and lips grazed over her chest and down to her belt line, leaving her bra on for now.

He slowly undid her pants and slid them off with the greatest of ease then slid his own pants off. Sliding her panties off, he rested his mouth between her legs, on her already wet vulva. His tongue circled and swirled. Knowing exactly what to do to push her to the brink.

Her head instantly flew back and a loud moan escaped from her lips as she grabbed the sheets and tugged on them with all her might. She continued to moan as his tongue found more areas between her legs that sent her head spinning.

Enjoying the sounds that she was making, he began to lightly caress between her lips with a finger and gently slid it in. He lightly tweaked her cervix, making her mind shut down and her body take over. Rational was no longer in her vocabulary. Few words were left that she was able to speak coherently. His name, different forms of yes, the lords name, curse words and one or two other select words of choice.  
His finger continued to tweak, rub and arouse as his tongue did the same.

She wanted him inside her. But he didn't stop until she had reached her climax. Her body arched up and she called out his name one final time before he kissed up her body and finally took her bra off, revealing her perfectly perky, round breasts. He whispered softly to her, "They've gotten bigger."

She laughed, "Because of the baby. Ohhhh..."

Her nipples hardened into buds as his tongue ran across them and his hands lightly squeezed her breasts.

He laid on top of her as she spread her legs around him, beyond excited that she was about to have him deep inside her again. He set the tip of his cock at her opening and gently pushed and entered her. An instant orgasm took her over and she called out his name as loud as she could.

He whispered, "So fucking beautiful Alex. Feels so wonderful..."

"Always."

He didn't care how loud she was, it felt amazing to him. No matter how many times he made love to her it always felt incredible. His head spun and he forgot everything except the burning desire in his body to thrust deeper in her. He gave into his body's commands and pushed harder and deeper inside her.

He called out her name as his entire body contracted and he came inside her. Catching his breath, he laid his head on her chest and listened to her heartbeat slowly return to normal as she ran her fingers through his hair in satisfaction.

He took her other hand and followed her into the room. They fell asleep holding each other close.

Alex woke up and watched Bobby as he slept. He looked so very peaceful and calm. She wished that his face always looked like that. He deserved peace in his life. He'd had a hard life and she hoped that she could help bring some peace in his life.

When Bobby woke, he saw Alex staring at him and smiled, "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning handsome."

"I'm not handsome."

Alex rolled her eyes and laughed softly. She stood up walked into the bathroom. She had just pulled down her panties, when she saw a sight that nearly stopped her heart. There was a bright red streak on her panties. She called out loudly, "Bobby! Come quick!"

Bobby walked into the room and had a smile on his face, however, when he saw the panic on hers, he asked, "What's wrong?"

She simply looked at him and said, "I think I'm losing the baby. I'm bleeding."

Bobby blinked his eyes and then said, "Okay, get dressed. I'm taking you to the hospital."

She nodded and dressed quickly. She was afraid that after all they had been through she was going to lose their baby. Bobby carried her to the car and hurried to the drivers side. She felt a bit of cramping and whispered, "Hurry Bobby..."

He held her hand and hurried to the hospital. Luckily it was too far away and he was there within minutes. He carried her into the emergency room and explained to the nurse, "She's pregnant and bleeding."

The nurse came with a wheelchair and they wheeled her back quickly. Bobby stood watching the swinging doors and wondered if this was some kind of payback for saying that he didn't want the baby when he first found out. He hoped that the doctors were able to save the baby. If only for Alex's sake.

Bobby couldn't help but blame himself for what was happening to her. Was she losing the baby because they had made love to her? Was he too rough with her last night? He had convinced himself that it was all her fault and he knew that she would blame him for the loss of her baby.

He found his way down to the hospital chapel. He wasn't an overtly religious man, but he needed some spiritual help. So, he knelt down and whispered, "Hello. I'm not sure what to say. I'm just asking for you to take care of Alex and our baby. She loves that baby so very much already. Please don't take it away from her. From us."

He knelt in front of the altar and prayed in silence. He wondered if God would answer his prayers or if their baby would disappear before it had a chance to be born...


	13. Will You

He finally stood up and walked back to the emergency waiting room. After a few hours, a doctor came out and called, "The family of Alexandra Eames?"

Bobby popped up and said, "Here."

The doctor smiled at him and said, "I'm happy to say that she is resting comfortably."

"The baby?"

He smiled and said, "The baby is perfectly fine."

"The bleeding?"

"It is completely normal in the first trimester of pregnancy. I'm going to recommend that she rest for the next few days, but she should be out of any danger. Of course when she gets home I want her to see her obstetrician."

Bobby nodded and let out a deep sigh, Then he asked, "Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded and led her back to where Alex was laying. He rushed in to sit beside her and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Alex took his hand and smiled. Then she said, "It wasn't your fault. Just like it wasn't my fault. This happened when I was pregnant with Nate. Remember?"

Bobby gave her a look and she smiled. Of course he wouldn't have known or remembered. They hadn't been a couple back then. They hadn't talked about those kind of things. He whispered softly, "I was so afraid that I caused it. We were rather rough last night. I..."

She rubbed his hand and smiled, "It was wonderful. I missed us being together."

Bobby whispered, "I did to, but..."

Alex shook her head, "Don't. Don't do that to yourself Bobby. You aren't to blame and you didn't cause the bleeding. It's normal and the baby is one hundred percent fine."

"I've never been so scared before."

"I know. Look, it wasn't our fault. I'm not bleeding anymore and they are going to discharge me tonight."

"Are you sure?"

Alex pulled him close to her and she whispered, "I'm fine. Our baby is fine."

She put his hand on her stomach and she saw him visibly relax. Then she leaned over and kissed him softly and whispered, "I love you Robert Goren. You are an amazing man and so very caring, but you worry way too much. Let me take some of that worry off of your shoulders."

He leaned in and kissed her again. He thanked God that she and the baby were safe. He held her hand while they kissed each other silently. Each lost in their thoughts. Bobby suddenly knew. He knew that even though they had only been dating for a little over a month, he wanted more.

He took her hand and whispered, "I love you Alexandra Eames. I've made a lot of mistakes in the past, but I believe that you make me a better person. I want to be a better person for you and for our baby."

Alex gave him a funny look and then asked, "What are you trying to say Bobby?"

"I'm trying to say that I want to marry you. I want to be there with you and for you. I want to wake up with you every morning and go to sleep with you every night."

Alex's mouth dropped open in surprise. She hadn't known what she was expecting him to say, but this hadn't been it. She wanted nothing more from him, but she didn't want him to marry her simply because of the baby. So, she told him, "I don't want to marry you..."

Before she could finish, he interrupted her and said, "I understand. I don't blame you..."

She smiled and put her finger on his lips. Then, she whispered, "Stop. Just stop. I don't want to marry you simply because of the baby. I want you to marry me because you love me. Because you want to be with me for the rest of your life."

Bobby whispered, "I do love you and I want to marry you because I love you."

"But you wouldn't ask me if I wasn't pregnant. Would you?"

Bobby shook his head, "I can't know that Alex. All I can say is that this feels right. You and me together. Forever. And it isn't simply because of the baby. I don't want to let the best thing that ever happened to me get away from me. Alexandra Eames, will you marry me?"

She looked into his eyes and she could tell that he was being completely truthful. So, she looked into his eyes and whispered softly, "Yes. Yes, I will marry you Robert Goren. I love you and I want to build a life with you."

Bobby couldn't believe that she had said yes. He simply looked at her and smiled. Then he asked, "Really? You're serious?"

Alex threw back her head and laughed loudly. It was the best sound that he'd heard in years. When she nodded and told him, "I'm deadly serious. Unless of course you don't want to marry me anymore."

Bobby shook his head and then leaned down to kiss her softly. The door opened and a nurse walked in. Bobby looked at her and said, "She said yes. She wants to marry me. Can you believe it? Alex Eames wants to marry me! I'm the happiest man in the world right now! I love her. I love her!"

The nurse laughed and told him, "I can tell! Right now I have to examine her. Would you please excuse us?"

Bobby nodded and walked out of the room. He was greeted by Winnie and she asked, "How is Alex?"

He smiled and told her, "She agreed to marry me!"

"She did?"

Bobby nodded and picked Winnie up and spun her around. Winnie laughed and told him, "Put me down!"

Bobby laughed, "I need to pick out a ring for her! I..."

Winnie smiled and said, "That can wait until you get back to New York. Can't it?"

Bobby smiled, "No. I need a ring that's as unique as she is. Tell her that I'll be back in a little while. She loves me and wants to marry me! And we are having a baby. I can't believe it."

Winnie laughed and watched as Bobby ran out of the hospital. He definitely needed to find a ring for her and he knew just where to look...

_**A/N- This is a shorter chapter, but the next one will be longer. I've got plans for them that are definitely going to change everything for them both...**_


	14. Waiting

By the end of the day, Alex was getting restless to get out of the hospital. Every time the door opened, she hoped that it was Bobby coming to take her back to the bed and breakfast. However, it was simply the nurses and doctors.

Alex had even asked Winnie if she knew where Bobby had went and the older woman claimed not to know a thing. Even though Alex suspected that she knew more than she was saying. Because every time Alex would ask, she would change the subject. So, Alex had just stopped asking her.

She had given up getting out soon, so she was watching the daytime talk shows. It was mind numbing, but it took her mind off of Bobby. She wondered if he had panicked and decided to go back to New York.

Bobby finally got back to the hospital around seven that night. It had taken him that long to find the ring that he wanted to get for Alex. He just hoped that she liked it.

He walked into her room and was surprised when she didn't look towards the door. He heard her sigh and say, "I'm sick of this place..."

Bobby laughed and told her, "I've come to spring thee Princess Alex."

Her head turned towards him and she smiled brightly at him. Then she said, "It's about damn time. Where have you been?"

Bobby smiled at her, "I went in search of the perfect ring."

She looked at him sideways and said, "You shouldn't have..."

Bobby shook his head, "I know, but I asked you to marry me and I wanted to do it properly."

He knelt beside her bed. Then he took her hand and whispered, "Alexandra Eames. You are my best friend. The mother or our soon to be baby. My partner and the woman that I love more than life itself. Will you do me the incredible honor of marrying me and becoming my wife and partner in life and love?"

Alex whispered, "I already said yes..."

Bobby noticed that tears in her eyes and he knew that he had tears in his eyes also. He whispered, "I know, but I wanted to do this right. So, will you?"

Alex nodded and whispered, "Yes. Yes I will marry you."

Bobby opened the box and he heard her gasp. Then she whispered, "Oh Bobby. It's absolutely beautiful. You shouldn't have..."

Nestled in the box was a beautiful diamond and amethyst ring. The amethyst formed a heart in her center and was surrounded by diamonds. He had found the ring in one of the antique shops in town. It had cost him a small fortune, but it had all been worth it. Especially seeing the look on her face.

Bobby took her hand and noticed that it was shaking. She was, extremely nervous. When he slid the ring on her finger, it was a perfect fit. She looked at it and then she looked at him and whispered, "It's absolutely beautiful."

He stood up and then leaned over and kissed her softly. It was then that Winnie came into the room followed by a nurse. Bobby and Alex were lost in each other and barely noticed them. Alex finally asked, "Can I go home yet?"

The nurse laughed, "Just as soon as you sign these papers."

Alex reached out for them and signed where the nurse pointed. Soon, Alex was being wheeled out to Bobby's car. Bobby offered to take Winnie home, but she declined, saying that she had her own car. So, they drove to the bed and breakfast. They pulled into the driveway and headed upstairs.

Alex pulled him into her bedroom and whispered, "I love you. So damn much."

Alex knew that she had been given the all clear to return to her normal activities. That included having sex. So, when she started kissing him, she let her hand drift down between his legs. She felt him stiffen and when she cupped him softly, he grabbed her hand and held it still.

She sighed and pulled her hand away and then tried again. Again, Bobby stopped her. She finally sat up and looked at him and asked, "What's wrong?"

Bobby shook his head, "Do you really need to ask?"

"Apparently I do. Because I'm trying to get romantic with you and you keep stopping me."

Bobby was getting frustrated with her and said, "And you just had a scare. You could have lost the baby. I don't think that we need to have sex right now."

Alex just looked at him, "You're kidding me. Please tell me you're kidding me."

Bobby shook his head and told her, "I'm completely serious. I think we should wait until you see your doctor and then if he says it's okay we can..."

"Why? The doctor here said that it's okay. I feel fine. I'm not bleeding anymore. It will be okay."

Bobby knew that she was probably right, but seeing her in that hospital had scared him. He was still blaming himself despite her assurances that it wasn't his fault. He whispered, "I'm not comfortable with us making love until your doctor gives you clearance and..."

She got up out of the bed and said, "You are being ridiculous. I told you it happened before and I managed to carry Nate to term. I..."

"And you have to understand where I'm coming from. If you lose the baby because of me..."

"I won't."

"But there's always a chance if we start something we..."

"And if we don't there's a chance. I'll be fine Bobby."

"No. I'm going to go to my room and sleep there tonight. I'll see you in the morning."

Bobby turned and headed out of the room. Leaving a shocked Alex standing there in silence. Wondering how the conversation had gone downhill so quickly...


	15. Trust

_**Not sure how happy I am with this chapter, but here it is... Posted it earlier, but decided that it needed a little more added, so here's the revised chapter...**_

Alex was determined to show Bobby that there was no reason why he couldn't touch her. Couldn't make love to her. So, she waited awhile and after awhile, she decided that he must be asleep. So, she got out of her bed and walked to Bobby's room. She had brought some things to help her.

She opened the door slowly and simply listened. She noticed that Bobby's breathing indicated that he was asleep. So, she walked slowly and carefully over to his bed. She took one arm and then the other and handcuffed Bobby to the headboard. When she was satisfied that he was securely bound, she leaned down and kissed him softly. When she did, he woke with a start.

She saw him trying to move his handcuffed hands and she smiled. Then, he asked, "What are you doing?"

Alex smiled and said softly, "I'm going to teach you that there's nothing wrong with me. That we can make love to each other and the baby will be completely fine."

"Why the handcuffs?"

Alex shrugged, "Because that's the only way that I could think of to get you to stay and listen to me. I'm going to drive you out of your mind. Then you are going to beg me to fuck me."

Bobby shook his head and whispered, "Never."

Alex smiled, "We will just see about that."

Alex stood at the foot of the bed and looked at Bobby. She turned her head to the side and smiled. She tapped her lips with her fingers and then she smiled softly.

Bobby squirmed and asked, "What are you doing Alex?"

She shook her head, but said nothing. She simply walked over to him and pulled down his pajama bottoms and underwear. Leaving him completely exposed to her. She climbed onto the bed and smiled. She felt him squirm and she knew that she was having an effect on him. Then, she smiled and whispered, "Perfect."

Then, Alex took off her nightgown and threw it to the floor. Leaving her clad in only her panties. She ran her hands over his skin and watched as he shivered. She smiled and knew that it was going to be so very easy.

So, she whispered, "Ready to give in yet?"

Bobby whispered, "Never."

"Suit yourself."

She leaned down and kissed the head of his cock. God, it was hard for her to resist sucking him off and taking him right then and there. However, she wanted him to want her just as badly as she wanted him.

So, she crawled up to his ear and whispered, "Do you know how much I want you right now? How hard it is for me to keep from taking what is mine? Do you know what I want to do to you? With you?"

Bobby shook his head and Alex couldn't help but smile. She knew that he was trying hard to control himself. Trying to keep himself from giving her what she wanted. Because what she wanted was ultimately what he wanted also, but he was determined not to give into her seduction.

Alex whispered, "Well, I'm going to tell you." She kissed his neck and she felt him shiver. Then she continued, "I want to suck you until your hard as a rock. Then, I want to slide down your body and sit on your rock hard cock and take you. Hard and fast. Then, right before you come, I want to stop. Leave you begging for me. I want you to forget about everything except the way that we make each other feel. I want you to remember how much you love me and how much I love you. I want you to forget all about everything else. I want you to want me again Bobby..."

She heard him let out a strangled cry and she knew that he was having a hard time controlling himself. So, she decided that she was going to start on her plan. She kissed him deeply and then whispered, "I'll have you begging me for it by the time the nights over."

Bobby managed to pant out, "Never..."

Alex smiled and kissed her way down his body. Placing sucking kisses on his body. Then, when she reached the place that she wanted most, she smiled and sucked softly on the top of his cock. She felt him shiver and she smiled. She knew that her plan was working.

She released him and then whispered, "So...very...nice..."

Her hands cupped his balls and she felt him shiver hard once again. She smiled and then she took him deep in her mouth. Sucking him until he was semi-erect. She nuzzled it with her cheek and then whispered, "Mine... Always been mine..."

She looked up at him and saw that he had his eyes closed and his mouth was open and his teeth were clenched. She knew that it was only a matter of time before he was completely under her spell and begging for her to make love to him.

She climbed back up his body and laid beside him. She whispered, "Do you know how long I loved you?" Not waiting for him to answer, she whispered, "Years. I've loved you for years Bobby Goren. I've always wondered how you would feel inside me. I always knew that you would be an incredible lover, but this... This is beyond my wildest dreams. You are the man that I love. You care about me and our baby..."

She felt him nod as she kissed his neck. Then she heard him whisper, "Don't want to hurt you or the baby..."

"Bobby, the only thing hurting me right now is the fact that you don't want me."

"Cant take the chance..."

Alex silenced him with a kiss. Then she took off her panties and smiled, "I love you and nothing's going to happen to me or the baby. You worry way too much."

She put her hand between them and guided him into her. She lowered herself onto him and shivered, "Ohhhhh..."

She heard Bobby gasp and watched as his face contorted in pleasure and something that looked like pain. She let him slip from inside her and he whispered, "Alex..."

"Tell me you want me."

Alex could see him fighting with himself. It was a fine line between pleasure and pain and she knew that her teasing was taking it's toll on his will power. She whispered, "Tell me you want me and I'll fuck you until neither of us can see straight..."

She heard him whisper, "You know I want you..."

Alex smiled and then let him slide inside her once again. He whispered, "Uncuff me..."

She whispered, "I kind of like you like this. Tied up and helpless... Under my command and control..."

Bobby growled, "Alex..."

"I've thought about this for years. Tying you up. Fucking you."

She lowered herself onto him and whispered, "So good..."

"Yes..."

She moved up and down on him slowly. She was in heaven and she ground herself onto him. She looked into his eyes and whispered, "I love you."

"Love you to Alex."

It was then that Alex fell apart around him. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she came hard. Bobby watched her and it caused him to come. He thrust upward quickly and he cried out, "Ohhhhhhhh... God Alex..."

She slumped on top of him and kissed his chest softly. Then she heard him whisper, "Can you take these damn cuffs off?"

She smiled and reached up to undo them. Bobby was surprised when they came off without a key. He gathered her close and whispered, "I should be upset at you, but that was wonderful."

All Alex could do was nod. She was emotionally and physically drained, but laying beside him was all she ever wanted. For the rest of her life.

When Alex woke that morning, Bobby was still holding her. She smiled and snuggled deeper into his loving arms. He woke and she whispered, "Morning."

He kissed the top of her head, "Good morning. Love you. How are you feeling?"

She stretched and smiled, "I feel like the luckiest girl in the world. I made love to the man I love and I'm having his baby and waking up in his arms. What could be better?"

Bobby smiled and told her, "That's not quite what I meant. I meant are you bleeding or..."

Alex smiled and she knew what he was talking about, "Let me check."

She walked into the bathroom and prayed that she wasn't bleeding. She saw that Bobby had followed her in. She took his hand and kissed him softly on the lips. Then she told him softly, "Whatever happens, we will handle it together."

Bobby closed his eyes and prayed that nothing would happen. So, he watched as she lowered her panties and smiled when she saw that they were perfectly clean. There was no blood anywhere to be found. She turned to him and whispered, "See. I'm perfectly fine. Our baby is perfectly fine."

She heard Bobby let out a tremendous sigh and he grabbed her in his arms and hugged her tightly and kissed her deeply. Then he whispered, "I'm so sorry for overreacting. I just..."

Alex whispered, "It's okay Bobby, but from now on, lets just trust each other. I know my body and the baby and I aren't as fragile as you think we are. Just try to remember that."

Bobby leaned down and kissed her softly. Then he whispered, "I will and I'm very sorry."

Alex shook her head, "Don't... Don't do that to yourself. Just remember in the future that if I think something will hurt me or the baby then I will tell you. Right now, I want nothing more than to be close to and with you."

Bobby nodded and kissed her softly. Then, he pulled her back to bed and said, "Lets sleep in today..."

Alex smiled and decided that she didn't want anything more...


	16. Home?

Two weeks later, Alex decided that it was time for them to go home. She woke up and looked at Bobby and whispered, "I think it's time to go back."

Bobby looked at her and asked, "Are you sure?"

She nodded and said, "It's nice here, but I want to go home."

Bobby leaned over and kissed her softly, "If that's what you want."

Alex nodded and told him, "I want to get married here though. In the springtime. April."

Bobby laughed and told her, "You know that you are going to be nearly seven months pregnant."

She nodded and smiled, "That's fine."

Saying goodbye to Winnie was very, very hard. However, they did promise her that they would be back in April and would be booking the entire bed and breakfast for their wedding. She smiled and told them, "I expect an invitation to the wedding."

Bobby and Alex both nodded. They smiled and hugged her goodbye. Then they drove off in Bobby's car. Alex was sad about leaving, but she knew that, after five weeks, it was time to go back to home and back to work.

Alex also needed to see her obstetrician. She hadn't had any more bleeding and for that she was thankful. She wasn't sure that the could have taken Bobby rejecting her again. They were both quiet on the ride back to New York. When he dropped her off at her house, she had never been quite so depressed. She didn't want to go in without him. She had become so used to his presence in her life, that the thought of even one night without her was too long.

Bobby could tell that she was extremely upset about going in by herself. So, he took her hand and told her, "I'm going to go to my apartment and grab a few things. I'll be back in awhile. You just try to relax."

She nodded and smiled sadly as she walked up to her house. She had never felt so alone in her life. Walking into her house all alone was the saddest thing she had ever done. She had been in a little bubble for the last five weeks and she wasn't quite ready for the bubble to burst.

She sighed and turned around and waved at Bobby. He waved back and she walked into her house. Part of her wondered if Bobby would come back. If he might decide that, now that she was back, that he wasn't coming back. Another part of her told her that she was crazy. Bobby loved her and he wouldn't do that to her.

So, she did what she could do best. She cleaned her entire house. An hour later there was a knock on the door. She smiled and hurried to the door. However, she was disappointed when she answered it. She smiled when she saw Bobby standing there. She rushed into his arms and hugged him tightly. Then, she whispered, "I missed you."

Bobby laughed and told her, "I've only been gone for an hour."

"It seemed like a lot longer than that."

Bobby nodded and they walked into the house together. Alex told him softly, "I have an appointment tomorrow."

"You do?"

Alex nodded, "I have a doctors appointment tomorrow. I'd like it if you'd go with me."

Bobby swallowed hard. Then he asked, "You do?"

She nodded and then took his hand and put it on her stomach. She whispered, "Yes. This is your baby also. I want you to be there every step of the way. For everything."

Bobby felt a lump in his throat. He knew that they were going to be married. That they were going to commit to each other for life. So, he whispered, "I would like nothing more than to be there for you and for the baby."

With that, he knelt down in front of her on the floor and kissed her stomach softly. Then he whispered, "I love you baby. I love your mommy. We are so lucky to be your parents."

With that, he took off her pants and slid them down her legs. He massaged her legs and he heard her moan. Then she whispered, "That feels so good."

He pulled her up and walked her into their bedroom. Their bedroom. He loved the sound of that.

The following morning came bright and sunny. Alex walked over to the window and sighed. It was home, but it wasn't as beautiful as Maine. There, it had felt like a dream. Waking up every morning and seeing the snow in the trees was wonderful. Here, all she saw was snow that had been pushed to the side of the road by a snow plow. It was all so depressing.

She felt a strong pair of arms surrounding her. She leaned back and closed her eyes. She fed off of his strength. He whispered, "What are you thinking?"

She shook her head and whispered, "Nothing."

"Alex..."

She shrugged and then said, "I'm just thinking about how damn depressing this city is. I'm just thinking about how much I miss Maine. Thinking about how depressing this city is..."

Bobby whispered, "You've always loved this city."

Alex shook her head, "I've loved certain things about this place. I love my family and I love you. I just hate everything else."

Bobby looked down at her and kissed her head. "What are you saying?"

She shrugged and said, "I don't know what I'm saying... Lets just get ready for the apointment."

With that, she pulled herself out of his arms and walked into the bathroom. She figured that this was her problem and not his. She undressed and stepped into the shower. She laid her head against the cool tile and simply cried. Hoping that the water from the shower would hide her tears...


	17. Emotional Rollercoaster

Alex let her hand drift over her rounded stomach. She continued to cry in the shower. Huge gulping sobs and she couldn't seem to make them stop. No matter how hard she tried. She was glad that the sound of the shower covered the sound of her crying.

She slid down the wall and settled onto the floor. She had no idea why she was so damn emotional today. She should be the happiest woman in the world. She was engaged to a wonderful man. She was expecting a baby by the said man. She should have been on top of the world. However, she felt like everything was falling apart.

It was even worse than when she and Bobby were apart. At least then, she knew why she was upset. She had been upset because she missed the man that she loved. Now however, her emotional state made absolutely no sense to her.

She was fifteen weeks pregnant and she felt like she was falling apart more and more each and every single day. The tears were getting the best of her and she whispered, "I'm falling apart and I feel like I'm losing my mind."

She watched the water as it hit the tile floor of the shower. The water drops fell and pooled and then dripped down the drain. She didn't want to move and she didn't want to cry. She was damn tired of the tears.

Alex whispered, "I hate this shit. I'm fucking emotional as hell and now I'm talking to myself. I'm losing my ever loving mind..."

It was at that point that she started laughing. Uncontrollable laughter that she couldn't control. Yes, she was definitely losing her mind. She went from crying one minute to laughing the next. She was sure that Bobby was going to commit her to a mental hospital.

That thought drove the laughter from her mind. She knew that Bobby wouldn't commit her. He couldn't. Not after everything that he had been through with his mother. He would love her and he would see her through this. She knew that it was only temporary.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. The hot water was beating down on her again and she sighed softly. God, she was an emotional mess and she wondered if she was going to make it.

She finally picked herself up off the floor and grabbed the towel on the towel rack. She dried her hair and then she turned and saw Bobby standing just inside the bathroom. She sighed when he asked, "Are you okay?"

At first, she simply nodded. However, when she saw his concerned face, she knew better than to try and lie. So, she shook her head and fell into his arms. She knew that she was still soaking wet, but Bobby didn't seem to mind. He simply held her until she stopped crying. Then, he asked softly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She sighed and walked into their bedroom and then whispered, "I feel like I'm out of control. I'm going from being incredibly happen one minute, to heartbroken and crying the next. I should be extremely happy, but..."

Bobby rubbed her back and whispered, "It's okay. You will be absolutely fine. Our baby has got your hormones all out of whack. It's just a matter of time."

"How much time? All I do is cry and I feel like the world is coming to an end."

He kissed her softly and then he whispered, "If you want to cry, go ahead and cry. If you want to punch someone, well, you can punch me. The only thing that I ask is that you talk to me. When things get bad I'll be here for you. Because I love you that much."

Bobby's words caused her heart to expand and the tears fell from her eyes. She looked into his eyes and whispered, "You are so incredibly special. How did I ever get this lucky?"

Bobby shook his head, "I'm the lucky one. Our baby is the lucky one."

She sniffled on last time and then went to get dressed for the doctor. She reached for a tissue and then blew her nose. She groaned and then said, "My head hurts now."

Bobby laughed, "I'm sure it does. I have a question for you."

"What?"

"What are they going to do at the doctor's appointment today? I mean are they just going to take blood and all the normal stuff."

Alex laughed at the look of fear on his face at the thought of the doctor taking blood. She asked, "Does it scare you? I mean, you are a detective with major case. Does the thought of them drawing my blood scare you?"

Bobby shrugged and then said, "The thought of them hurting you..."

She laughed, "They are not going to hurt me. Although they are going to probably do an ultrasound. Which reminds me. We need to discuss something."

"What?"

Alex smiled and told him, "Well, I'm fifteen weeks pregnant and well..."

"Well what?"

"Well, if they can, they are going to ask if we want to know the sex of the baby."

"And?"

"I think it should be a mutual decision. So, do you want to know?"

She smiled at the bewildered look on his face. She swore that she had never seen him look more surprised. He asked, "They can tell this early?"

Alex shrugged as she finished getting dressed and said, "Well, sometimes they can. Of course, if the baby is as stubborn as you are..."

"Hey! Who are you calling stubborn? You are the most stubborn woman that I know. And..."

Alex laughed and leaned forward and kissed him softly. She wanted to take him to bed and never leave. She wanted to wrap herself up in him and never leave the bedroom. However, she knew that they needed to go to the doctor's appointment. She whispered, "Well, I guess that's why we love each other. We are both too stubborn to admit that we are stubborn. So, it just stands to reason that our baby is going to be just as stubborn."

Bobby smiled at her words and let his hand rest on her stomach. Then, he whispered, "I'd like to know. If you do..."

She raised her head and looked at him. Then, she smiled and said, "I'd love to know. I still think I'm having a little boy."

Bobby rubbed her stomach, "A little girl."

She smiled softly, "Whatever we have, we will make sure this baby knows it's loved."

Bobby nodded, "Always, but we are having a little girl. She will be just like her mom. Stubborn, but beautiful."

She smiled up at him and he could see the love written all over her face. He knew that it was reflected on her own. Then she whispered, "We have to go..."

Bobby nodded and they walked out of the house together. Once they were in her car, they drove towards the doctor's office. Bobby held her hand the entire way and he knew that there was a goofy smile on his face. One that he couldn't wipe off. No matter how hard he tried...


	18. Say Hello

Alex was ready to tell Bobby that he needed to wait out in the car. Why? He kept pacing in the waiting room. She swore that he was going to wear a hole in their carpet. She finally walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Then she whispered, "Come sit down beside me."

He nodded and kissed her softly, "I'm just nervous."

She laughed softly at him and said, "No kidding."

He looked at her and laughed softly. He sat down beside her. She was holding his hand and she nearly laughed as his leg started bouncing up and down softly. She shouldn't have been surprised. Bobby always seemed to be moving in some way. She pulled her hand free from his and put her hand over his knee. They looked at each other and smiled.

Finally Alex heard her name being called. Bobby popped up out of the chair and held out his hand for her. However, he realized that he might not be allowed back just yet. So, he asked, "Can I?"

She held out her hand and pulled him along with her. She wanted him there with her for everything. He was this baby's father and he had every right to be here with her.

Bobby waited for them to weigh her. Then, they showed her to a waiting room and had her get undressed. Then, she laid down on the exam table. Bobby sat down beside her and held her hand. They waited for the doctor to come into the room in silence.

When he finally came into the room, Bobby sat back in his chair. He watched as the doctor performed the routine exams. Alex smiled at his face. He was concentrating very hard on the ceiling. She laughed and then took his hand and squeezed tightly. Then, the doctor said, "We are going to do an ultrasound. If you will just wait here while we get ready."

She smiled at the doctor and then the nurse came back to get her a few minutes later. They walked in silence to the ultrasound room. Alex got comfortable and she laid down while the tech got ready. Soon, the tech started taking pictures. She finally asked, "Are you ready to see your baby?"

Alex whispered, "Yes..."

Bobby could only stare at the back of the machine while they waited. When the tech turned it around, the sight of their baby took his breath away and made it hard to breathe. He whispered, "Wow..."

Alex reached out her hand to touch the screen and whispered softly, "Our baby..."

To Bobby, it was the most beautiful sight that he'd ever seen. With all the bad things they'd seen in their lives, this was the one perfect thing. This baby that they'd created together out of love.

Then the tech asked them, "Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

Bobby and Alex looked at one another and Bobby nodded softly. Alex smiled at her and said, "Yes we do."

A few minutes later, the tech smiled, handed Alex a few pictures and then she said, "Say hello to your little girl."

Alex whispered, "A girl?"

The tech smiled and said, "I'm ninety-nine percent sure. Of course there's always a small chance that I'm wrong, but I've done thousands of these and I've only been wrong a handful of times. So, I'm confident in saying that you are having a daughter."

Bobby was strangely quiet and Alex was a bit worried. By the time they walked out of her doctor's office and back to her car, she was sure that he was upset. She finally turned to him and asked, "Are you upset?"

Bobby shook his head and told her, "No! I'm just... Are you happy that we are having a little girl?"

"Yes. Why would you think I'm not happy?"

Bobby shrugged and said, "I know that you were thinking the baby would be a boy. I just..."

She silenced him with a kiss and then put his hand on her stomach. Then, she whispered, "I love our daughter. I couldn't be any happier."

"But..."

Alex smiled, "There aren't any buts. I'm happy about our daughter."

Our daughter. Bobby knew that he'd never heard any sweeter words in his life. He walked inside with her and when the door closed behind them, he dropped to his knees in front of her. He raised her blouse and then he kissed her stomach softly. Then, he whispered, "Hello there little girl. This is your daddy. I know that you probably can't hear me yet, but it won't stop me from talking to you."

He kissed her stomach very, very softly one last time and then looked up at Alex. Alex smiled at him through watery eyes and her hand tugged on his hair softly. She pulled him up and kissed him softly. She pulled away and went to her purse. She pulled out one of the ultrasound pictures and handed it to him. He looked at it and whispered, "This is the most beautiful picture I've ever seen."

Alex smiled, "I think you're a bit biased, but I tend to agree."

Alex looked at it and said, "I think she has your nose."

Bobby scrunched up his nose and shook his head. Then he said, "I hope not. A nose like mine wouldn't look good on a little girl."

She smiled and they kissed once again. She took one of the copies of the ultrasound picture and put it next to the picture of her and Bobby. She smiled softly and whispered, "I love you. My little princess..."

She walked back over to Bobby and hugged him tightly. God, she couldn't stop hugging him lately and she wondered if there was something seriously wrong with her. The doctor had said that it was normal. What he couldn't tell her was how long it would last. She hoped that the hormones would let up soon.

Alex sighed and said, "I need to get ready for work."

She walked into the bedroom and dressed quickly. They drove into work in silence. Before they walked into One Police Plaza, she leaned over and kissed him softly. Then, she whispered, "I love you."

Bobby smiled, "Love you to. Just remember one thing..."

"What's that?"

"Don't do anything to put you or the baby in harms way."

She smiled, "I love you. Even if you are too overprotective."

Bobby blushed and shook his head, "There's no such thing these days. Especially with the jobs that we do."

She kissed him one last time and then she leaned her forehead against his. Then, she whispered, "We have to tell Deakins."

Bobby knew that she was right, but he wasn't ready for their partnership to end. At least not this soon. He nodded and said, "I just don't want to lose you as my partner. I like being able to be with you to watch over you and keep you safe. We've always been partners and we work well together."

Alex smiled, "Maybe they won't break us up. We do have a pretty good track record of working together. We work well together and..."

Bobby silenced her with a kiss and then pulled away and whispered, "It's in the rulebook. We can't be partners if we are romantically involved. It has to do with our safety."

"That's crazy. I was in love with you for years and it never clouded my judgment before."

He laughed at her admission and she asked, "What's so funny?"

She looked him in the eyes and he said, "Nothing. It's just nice to hear you admit that you've loved me for years. It makes me realize that I wasn't alone in my feelings for you. All those years that I admired you from afar. All the nights that I spent alone because I never, in a million years, thought that you could love a man like me."

Alex shook her head, "Bobby don't. I love you. The past doesn't matter. All that matters is that we are together now and we are having a baby girl. Our daughter is going to love you. Just like I love you. Just like everyone that knows you loves you."

Bobby laughed sarcastically and said, "Not everyone loves me."

"Then that's their problem. Because I know you and I love you. I think you are a remarkable man. I wouldn't have fallen in love with you otherwise."

Bobby kissed her softly and then they got out of the car. Bobby gave her hand a quick squeeze and then they headed into work for the day...

_**Okay, so now that they are back to the real world and back at work, we are going to have more drama. I'm not sure if there's an actual rule that partners can't be partners if they are romantically involved, but I'm sure that there is somewhere.**_


	19. Urgent

Bobby and Alex walked into 1PP and she could feel everyone staring at her. She let her hand rest on her stomach in a protective gesture. Almost as if he could sense her nervousness, Bobby put his hand on her back. She smiled, but didn't look at him.

Deakins saw them walk in and took one look at Alex and said, "Eames! My office. Now."

Bobby knew that he needed to do with her even though Deakins didn't ask for him. He took a deep breath and followed behind her. Deakins noticed him and said, "I didn't call for you Goren."

"This concerns me too."

He looked at Eames and then at Goren. He saw the conviction on their face. He nodded and said, "Would you care to explain this to me Eames?"

She smiled and asked, "What is there to explain?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you come back after five weeks vacation and you are obviously pregnant."

"I am sir."

Deakins looked back and forth. Then he sighed and said, "Goren's the father."

It wasn't a question. Alex nodded and said, "Yes."

"You do realize that this is against department policy."

Bobby and Alex both nodded. They knew it, however, they also knew that they couldn't give up their relationship outside of work. So, Bobby said, "We know Captain."

He looked at the pair and then said, "I don't have anyone to replace either of you. So, I'm going to let you remain partners on a trial basis. However, if I see that it in any way effects your work, we will have to talk again. Is that understood?"

Alex and Bobby both said, "Yes sir."

With that, he waved them out of his office. He understood how his two best detectives could fall in love with each other. However, it didn't mean that he had to like it. He knew that if he reassigned either of them, there would be consequences to pay. Starting with the close rate on their cases. He had to admit that they worked very well together.

Bobby and Alex felt very lucky that they were still able to keep their partnership. However, all that would change in a matter of a few months.

Alex was nearly five months pregnant when it happened. She and Bobby had been working well together. They still had the highest close rate of all the detectives and for that Deakins was glad. For the most part, they were able to separate their work and home lives.

However, all that would change that January morning. That morning, Alex hadn't been feeling well. Despite a sick feeling in her stomach, she still went to work. She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen that day. She couldn't have been more right.

She had been tossing and turning in her seat and she couldn't quite get comfortable in her chair. Despite Bobby bringing an extra pillow, she was still having a hard time finding a comfortable position. She finally gave up and just decided that she was going to live with it.

When they went home that night, Alex sat by the picture window and Bobby could see the sadness that had settled over his soon to be wife's face. She had her hand on her stomach and she had been talking to their daughter. He hadn't wanted to interrupt, but he wanted to hold her and kiss her. He wanted to tell her that their family would be fine.

Their case that day had been exceptionally difficult. The wife and daughter of a wall street executive had been kidnapped and murder. Alex had a difficult time staying detached from the case. She'd broke down in tears more than once and this time she knew that it had nothing to do with hormones and everything to do with their case.

Cases with kids had always bothered her the most. She wondered if she could do this anymore. Wondered if she wanted to do it anymore. Cases like this always made her question her line of work.

It was at that moment that the baby decided to make her presence known. Alex though that she'd imagined it at first. She'd felt it once or twice before, but she hadn't been sure. She felt a soft thud against her hand. She looked down at Bobby with wide eyes and he asked, "What's wrong?"

She whispered, "I felt her move."

Bobby held his hand close to where hers had been. Then he whispered, "I'm so jealous. I wish I could feel her."

Alex smiled, "So do I."

"What does it feel like?"

Alex knew that he was trying to satisfy his curiosity. She loved that about him. He was always trying to learn about the world around him. It was one thing that she hoped their daughter would inherit from him. His love of learning always amazed her. Even at his age he was constantly trying to learn about anything and everything.

She smiled and told him, "It feels like there are a bunch of butterflies in my stomach. It's the softest and strangest feeling ever."

Bobby whispered to her softly, "It's so unfair. I can't wait until I can feel her move."

Bobby got to his feet and Alex kissed him ever so softly.

Alex was still feeling the stress of her job when she got a call that would cause her to drop everything and everything would change for both of them forever.

It was a call that she would remember forever. They were celebrating her birthday and her cell phone had been ringing off of the hook. So, when she answered the phone that night she wasn't expecting the call to be anything other than a happy one.

She listened to the caller on the other end and she dropped the phone. Bobby noticed it and asked, "What's wrong?"

She was only able to manage one word, "Winnie..."

Bobby knew that something bad had to have happened to their friend. So, he managed to guide her over to a quiet place in their home and he asked, "What happened?"

She was crying but this point and it had nothing to do with her hormones and everything to do with her feelings of sadness. She managed to tell him, "She had a heart attack. She's in critical condition."

Bobby knew immediately that Alex wanted to go to her. He knew that he'd come to think of her as a surrogate mom or at least a wonderful friend. So, he told her, "You want to go to her."

She nodded and told him, "Yes. I'm sorry. I..."

He shook his head and said, "Don't be. I'll call Deakins and let him know that we are going to be out..."

She whispered, "You don't have to go with me. I..."

Bobby shook his head and told her, "There's no way I'm letting you go by yourself. I'll go with you."

He kissed her softly and they saw their guests out and they went to bed. Alex woke very, very early that morning and she had their bags packed before Bobby was even awake. She shook him gently and whispered, "Bobby. It's time to go."

He was up and showered in record time. He drove the entire way despite her insisting on driving. They arrived at the hospital and headed to the information desk. Alex asked about Winnie and they were given her room number. They took the elevator and Bobby could tell that she was extremely emotional. This woman had come to mean so much to her. To both of them.

The minute they walked into her room, Winnie smiled weakly and said, "What are you two doing here?"

Alex couldn't speak so, Bobby told her, "We got word that you wanted to see us. You didn't have to go get yourself admitted into the hospital. All you had to do was call us."

Winnie smiled and held out her arms for Alex. The two women hugged each other and Bobby could tell that they were crying. He simply smiled and waited for them to finish their reunion...


	20. A Change Will Do You Good

A short time later Alex was downstairs in the hospital cafeteria and she had tears in her eyes. Seeing her friend laying in that bed had upset her more than she could have every imagined.

Bobby had insisted on sitting with Winnie while she went to get something to eat. She hadn't wanted to eat, but Bobby had enlisted Winnie's help and she found herself powerless refuse.

When she went downstairs to eat, Winnie had a talk with Bobby. She waved her hand and he went to sit beside her. She took a deep breath and then told him, "I want you to promise me something."

Bobby nodded and told her, "Anything. Just name it."

Winnie nodded, "I want you to take good care of Alex after I'm gone."

"You're not going anywhere. You..."

Winnie shook her head, "I know that I'm going to die sometime. It might not be today, but I will be gone someday. Alex has come to mean a lot to me. I want to give you both something. Something very important to me."

Bobby wondered what it could be that she wanted to give them. She told him softly, "I want you and Alex to move to Maine and live in the bed and breakfast. I want you to raise your little one in a city that isn't full of violence. In a place where you don't have to worry about her being kidnapped."

Bobby was absolutely speechless. Of everything that she could have told him, that was the last thing that he would have expected. He shook his head, "We couldn't accept that... What about your family?"

"My children and grandchildren have no interest in the bed and breakfast. They left as soon as they finished high school. Except for visiting at Thanksgiving and Christmas, they rarely come back. I know they love me, but they don't love the small town life. When I was talking to Alex, she told me that she would love to live in a town like Ogunquit. I can't think of a better way to make that happen."

Bobby sighed and then told her, "I'm going to have to talk to Alex. You've given me a lot to think about."

Winnie nodded and then closed her eyes to sleep. Bobby held her hand and waited for Alex to come back to the room. He had no idea that the offer that Winnie made was the answer to all of Alex's prayers and problems. She'd been looking for a way to leave their life in the city behind.

Alex walked quickly to the room and smiled when she saw Bobby sitting beside Winnie holding her hand. He like to pretend that he was rough and tough, but underneath it all, he had a heart of gold. She smiled and whispered, "How's she doing?"

Bobby smiled and told her, "She's resting comfortably. She asked me something and I'm not sure what to tell her."

Alex raised an eyebrow and asked, "What did she ask you?"

Bobby looked over at Winnie and then back at Alex and said, "Well, she said that she wants to give us the bed and breakfast when she's gone. In fact, she wants us to move in before the baby is born. She wants us to raise her in a city that we don't always have to worry about crime and violence."

Alex felt the tears well up in her eyes. She whispered, "I don't know what to say. I..."

Then they heard Winnie say, "You can make an old woman very, very happy by saying yes."

Alex laughed, "You aren't old."

"And I know that you aren't blind. Please say yes. I don't want the bed and breakfast being sold to someone that won't appreciate it."

Alex knew that she wanted to say yes. However, she needed to talk it over with Bobby. It was his life also and he needed to have a say in it. So, Alex leaned down and whispered, "Let me talk to Bobby. I..."

Bobby looked at her and nodded. Then she leaned down and kissed Winnie on the cheek and they walked out of the room. Bobby looked at her face and he knew. He knew that she wanted to accept Winnie's offer. She wanted to leave New York and move back here. He'd had the feeling for awhile now that she wasn't happy with her life there anymore. So, he whispered, "If you want to do it..."

"I'd like to, but..."

"You're worried about me."

Alex nodded, "Of course I am. We've worked had to get where we are and..."

Bobby leaned down and kissed her softly. Then, he whispered, "I think it would be a good thing. New York is a hard place to raise a baby and a family. Are you sure that you want to give up everything? Your job and your family?"

Alex swallowed hard and then she said, "My job..."

"What?"

"I'm burning out. I've gotten to the point where I don't want to get up and go to work every day. My family can come to visit in the summertime. Maybe dad and Winnie will hit it off..."

Bobby rolled his eyes and laughed, "Don't try to play matchmaker Alex."

She looked at him innocently and said, "Who me? I wouldn't do something like that."

Bobby laughed and said, "Yeah right."

Alex looked him in the eyes and then whispered, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Sometimes, you just have to say what the..."

"Alex! How do you know that line?"

She smiled at him and said, "It's a classic movie line. I was madly in love with Tom Cruise when I was growing up. He was really, really cute."

"I think I should be offended."

She leaned over and kissed him softly and then told him, "Don't worry. My tastes have matured and I'm in love with a big and brawny man. He's sensitive and caring. Loving and kind."

Bobby blushed and then they kissed softly again. Then, they walked back into Winnie's room and Alex sat down beside her. Alex took her hand and said, "We talked about it and..."

Winnie looked at Bobby and then back at Alex. The two of them were putting on their best poker faces. She finally asked, "What did you decide?"

Alex looked at Bobby and he nodded, "Go ahead and tell her."

"I've lived in New York my entire life. I never even thought that I'd want to live anywhere else."

Winnie was looking worried and said, "It's beautiful here in the springtime."

Alex smiled and said, "But, I'm changing my mind. Being pregnant has made me see that I want more out of life. I want a safe place to raise her and any future children that we might have. I could be selfish and say no, but I find that I want to be a little selfish this time and say yes."

Winnie looked at Bobby and then at Alex and asked, "You mean it? You wouldn't kid an old woman?"

She shook her head, "We aren't kidding. We just need a few weeks to tie things up back home..."

Winnie nodded and that was when Bobby and Alex saw the tears come to her eyes. She whispered, "I love you two. Thank you for making an old woman very, very happy."

Alex and Bobby both had tears in their eyes and for the first time in a long time, Alex was very, very happy and looking forward to her future...

_**So, there's a change in store for our beloved couple? My wicked little mind has a lot in store for them...**_


	21. Plans

_**I'm not sure how well my last chapter was received. I'm feeling that maybe it was a bit over the top. Trust me, everything will come out in the end. As this is an AU story I'm taking a bit of liberty with the actual show. I hope that you will stick with me...**_

Alex and Bobby went to the bed and breakfast to sleep that night. Bobby could tell that Alex was extremely tired and he knew that she needed her sleep. Alex automatically went to the room that she slept in when she was here last. She dropped into the bed and closed her eyes.

Bobby laid in bed beside her. He let his hand rest on her stomach and smiled. He was apprehensive about moving here, but he was excited at the same time. He knew that it would be hard for her to leave her family. She was extremely close to them, but he had a feeling that this was exactly what she needed. He'd noticed how tired and depressed she'd grown over the past few weeks. He'd sensed that she'd grown frustrated with her job. If this would make her happy again, then he would do it. There was something that he wanted to talk to her about. Something important. He wanted to marry her sooner rather than later.

Alex woke rested and ready for the day. She walked around the bed and breakfast to explore her new home. She was amazed at how beautiful the place was. It was small, it only had seven bedrooms, but it was the size that made it special.

Alex walked into the kitchen and she started making them breakfast. She loved cooking, but never had the time to cook much. Bobby walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She tilted her head to the side and moaned softly, "I could get used to this."

Bobby kept nibbling on her neck and then said, "I could to. You making us breakfast. That's a beautiful thing. Not as beautiful as you being pregnant with our child, but a close second."

She turned around and put her arms around his neck and said, "Flattery will get you everywhere Robert Goren."

Bobby smiled and said, "That's what I was hoping."

Alex carried the food over to the table and sat down across the table from him. She could tell that he had something on his mind. So, she asked, "What?"

"What, what?"

Alex laughed, "I can tell that you want to ask me something.. So, just go ahead and ask."

Bobby took a drink of coffee and then told her, "I think we should get married soon."

Alex nodded, "We are. It's only three months away and..."

Bobby shook his head, "No. I think we should get married soon. Your family can be here this weekend and we can have a small wedding just like you wanted. I don't want to wait Alex. I want to to make you my wife now. Now three weeks or even three months from now."

Alex was stunned. She hadn't expected this. She smiled and said, "I would love that Bobby."

"Why do I hear a but there?"

Alex shook his head, "It's not a but. It's more of a why."

"Why?"

"Yes. Why the sudden need to get married this quickly?"

Bobby took her hand and said, "I just want to start our life together sooner rather than later. I love you Alexandra Eames. I want you to be my wife and I don't want to wait another moment."

She looked at him and smiled, "It's usually the man that wants to wait. "

Bobby looked heartbroken and said, "You want to wait?"

She laughed, "At least until my family can be here. And until Winnie is out of the hospital. I want her there."

Bobby leaned over and said, "You are going to be a beautiful bride Alex."

"And you are going to be a handsome groom. I love you and I can't wait to become your wife."

Alex stood and smiled at Bobby as she walked out of the room. She needed to call her family and tell them about the wedding. She told Liz that she would call when she knew an exact date, but they were shooting for the following weekend.

After Bobby finished eating, he and Alex went to the hospital to visit Winnie. They could hear her from down the hall. She wanted out of the hospital and she wanted out now. Alex laughed and said, "She's like my dad. I told you, they would get along very well."

He looked at her and warned, "Alex don't..."

She smiled, but didn't listen to him. She knew that her dad and Winnie would be perfect for each other. They were both strong willed and John Eames needed someone like her to match him step for step. She smiled and told Bobby, "You go ahead and go inside. There's something that I need to do."

Bobby knew that she was up to something, but he also knew that he wouldn't be able to stop her. So, he kissed her on the cheek and said, "I'll meet you in her room. Do what your heart tells you."

She looked into his eyes and whispered, "I love you Bobby Goren. You are a remarkable and wonderful man."

"And you are the wonderful woman that I love. With all my heart and soul."

Alex kissed him and then she hurried out to the parking lot. She called her sister and Liz agreed to bring their father up to Maine. Of course, Liz thought it was for a wedding. Little did her sister know that it was for something so much better...


	22. Nate & Bobby

The days before their wedding went by very quickly. Liz and the rest of the family were arriving in town the next day. Bobby and Alex went to shop for the wedding ceremony. They were talking about their upcoming wedding and Alex laughed at something that Bobby had told her. She put her hand on her stomach and whispered, "That's terrible Bobby. I mean honestly. Do you really think that dad is going to be mad at me for this?"

Bobby shrugged and said, "I'm not sure. I mean, you know him better than I do. What do you think?"

Alex laughed and said, "Well, it's hard to say with him. Sometimes he's very easy going and other times. Other times he's stubborn. I just want him to be happy. He misses my mom. He's been alone for way too many years."

Bobby smiled, "You want him to be happy like you are."

Alex nodded, "Yes. And if he can be happy with Winnie..."

"Then that is even better." Bobby smiled because he knew that Alex only had her father's best interests in mind. He still wasn't sure about the way she was going about it, but he could understand why she was doing it.

They got to the car and Bobby loaded the groceries into the car. They drove home in silence. When they pulled up to the bed and breakfast, Alex noticed that there were a lot of cars out front. Alex knew that they belonged to her brothers and sisters. Alex rolled her eyes and asked, "What are they doing here? They aren't supposed to be here until tomorrow."

Alex got out of the car and walked towards the front door. She walked inside and heard Winnie talking. She peeked her head in the kitchen and saw that she was talking to her sister. Bobby was bringing the groceries in and looked at them and asked, "What are you doing here? You won't supposed to be here until tomorrow."

Liz smiled, "We wanted to surprise you. So, surprise!"

It was then that Bobby heard a small voice call out, "Uncle Bobby!"

Nate wrapped his arms around Bobby's legs and Bobby couldn't help but smile. He picked the small boy up and threw him up in the air. Liz sighed and said, "If he gets sick you are going to clean it up."

Bobby smiled and told her, "He won't get sick. Will you little man!"

Nate simply giggled and said, "Let me down!"

Bobby stopped tossing him and went to put him down. Before he let him go however, he started tickling his sides. The little boy dissolved into a fit of giggles. He finally managed to get away and ran into the living room. Bobby chased after him.

Liz looked at Alex and said, "He's going to make a wonderful father."

"I know. He's so good with Nate. With kids in general."

Alex could hear him and Nate playing in the living room. The two were laughing and having fun. The thought of their daughter and Bobby playing together like that.. It made tears come to her eyes. This didn't go unnoticed by Liz. She patted her sister on the back and said, "It's okay."

"I'm happy really. I just can't help but think about him and our daughter playing like that together. It makes me so happy..."

Liz hugged her sister and said, "I know. Nate loves him to death."

Alex simply nodded and they walked into the kitchen to sit down across from her father. Her father who was currently talking to Winnie. The two were in a heated discussion about the weather. Alex smiled and went over to hug her father. He kissed her on the shoulder and asked, "How's my big girl?"

Alex smiled and said, "I'm doing great dad. The baby is growing like crazy."

John Eames put his hand on her stomach and smiled. He loved his soon to be granddaughter already. Alex smiled and patted her dad's hand then walked into the kitchen to make some coffee for everyone. She loved her family and she was happy that they were here. Especially since she and Bobby would be moving so far away.

Alex walked into the doorway of the living room and watched as Bobby chased Nate around the living room. He would get within inches of the little boy and then would reach out to grab him, but miss at the last second. This would cause Nate to burst out laughing hysterically.

Nate looked over at Alex and said, "Look Aunt Alex, Bobby can't catch me. Because he's too slow!"

Bobby looked at him and asked, "Who are you calling slow?"

Nate giggled and pointed at Bobby and said, "You!"

Bobby smiled and lunged at him and this time he caught him. He threw him up in the air and when he caught him he tickled him under the arms. Again he dissolved into a fit of giggles. Bobby smiled and asked, "Do you give up?"

Nate shook his head, "Never Uncle Bobby!"

Bobby kept tickling him and Alex felt her smile growing bigger and bigger. Watching him with Nate was a wonderful thing. She couldn't wait until their baby arrived and she could watch him hold her.

It was at that point that she heard Nate say, "I surrender Uncle Bobby! Just stop tickling me!"

Bobby finally put the little boy down and he went running into the kitchen to find his mother. He giggled the entire way back.

Alex smiled as she watched Bobby flop himself down onto the couch. She could tell that it had been fun for him. She went over and knelt down to him. Then she kissed him softly and whispered, "I love you. You really are wonderful with him."

Bobby smiled and said, "He's a great kid."

Alex whispered to him, "I'm going to go sit with Liz. You want to come with me?"

Bobby shook his head, "I'm going to stay here and rest. This old man is tired."

Alex walked into the kitchen and that was when all of the talking stopped. If Alex hadn't known better she would have sworn that there was something going on. She looked at her family and smiled at Liz and asked, "What's going on?"

Alex got suspicious when Liz quickly said, "Nothing! Nothing at all."

She said that a little too quickly and Alex could tell that they were up to something. Especially since each and every person on the kitchen was currently staring at her and her sister was trying her best to avoid eye contact with her. She gave them a funny look and then said, "Okay. I'm going to go upstairs and rest now. You guys are acting very strange today."

The others laughed and the minute she was out of the room she heard them start whispering. She wondered what was going on with her family. However, she knew her sister and knew that she wouldn't say anything until she was good and ready to...


	23. Acting Strangely

Alex went into their bedroom and laid down. Bobby walked in shortly afterwards and smiled at the look of irritation on her face. He'd tried talking to her family and no one would say a word. They all looked around nervously and wouldn't look him in the eye. If he had been a more paranoid person he would have thought that they didn't like him or didn't approve of them getting married. However, he knew that her family had accepted him. At least he thought they had. Maybe they were trying to break them up.

Bobby put his hand around her waist and rubbed the skin under her shirt. He kissed the back of her neck and closed his eyes. He really, really hoped that her family wasn't downstairs planning a way to break them up. However, he thought better of that idea when he realized that Winnie was downstairs. If anyone was rooting for them it was their new friend.

The couple fell asleep unaware of the conspiracy going on downstairs.

Winnie had a list going. On it, she had who was doing what. Liz and John were in charge of keeping Bobby and Alex preoccupied that night.

Alex's sister in law Melanie, was in charge of the decorations. Her brothers, John Junior and Mitch were in charge of setting up chairs and making sure that the carpet Winnie had upstairs was placed down the aisle.

Her sister Leslie and sister in law Andrea were in charge of cooking all of the food. Winnie was in charge of keeping everyone on task.

Their plan had almost been found out when Alex walked into the kitchen in the middle of their planning. Everyone had stopped talking and no one quite knew what to say. When she looked at them and then left the room, they'd waited awhile longer and then started talking again.

Then, awhile later Bobby walked into the kitchen and they'd stopped talking again. Bobby had looked at her gathered family and he tried to start a conversation with them. Other than a few brief words, they didn't know what to say. They wanted to make him feel like family, but they didn't want to give away the surprise.

Liz knew that they were taking a risk planning all of this here, but when Alex had called and told her that they were getting married, she decided that they were going to do all the work. They didn't want Alex or Bobby to have to worry about anything.

So, they resorted to planning it in secret and they had to hope that neither of them figured out what was going on. Which also meant that they needed to keep Nate out of the room while they were talking about it. He loved his Aunt Alex and Uncle Bobby and would spill their secret in a heartbeat.

So, they made sure that whenever they were talking about their surprise, Nate wasn't in the room. They would keep him with his Grandfather and mother. He was in the living room watching tv now. Tomorrow morning, Liz would make an excuse to go to town and go shopping. This would give the others time to decorate and for their other guests to arrive. It wasn't going to be a big ceremony, but it was going to be a nice one.

Liz had wanted to find a way to do something nice for her sister after she had carried and given birth to Nate. Nothing seemed right. How do you thank someone for giving you something so precious? She had been trying for years to have a baby. When Alex had volunteered to carry him for her, she had been absolutely speechless. Now was her chance to do something try and repay her. Although this was still so small in comparison. Liz knew that no matter how much she did for her sister, she would still never be able to repay her sisters kindness.

So, when Alex had called her and wanted her to come to her wedding, she knew immediately what she was going to do. She had called the rest of her family and they had all agreed to come. Alex was always doing wonderful things for them. It was time that they return the favor and show her how much they loved her and that they were accepting of them getting married.

They finished with the plans and then they put away everything related to the wedding. When Bobby and Alex walked back into the kitchen, her family talked to them like normal. Alex and Bobby looked at each other strangely. Alex was trying to figure out what was going on with her family. They were definitely acting strange.

Liz smiled and told her sister, "I need to go to town tomorrow. I forgot some things for Nate."

Alex smiled and told her sister, "We can go into town tonight. It's not too late and..."

Liz looked horrified at that thought and said, "No!"

Alex gave her sister a strange look and asked, "What's wrong?"

Liz recovered quickly and said, "I don't want to go into town tonight. I want Nate to go with us and he's not too good this late at night."

"Okay... So, you want to go tomorrow?"

Liz nodded and whispered, "Yes. Tomorrow. I want to go tomorrow."

Alex wondered why her sister was acting so strange, but didn't ask her what was going on or what was wrong with her. Her little sister had always been a bit eccentric, so she figured that this was simply another one of her odd behaviors.

As they sat down to dinner that night, talk revolved around her father and his latest doctor's appointment. Apparently the doctor had given him a clean bill of health. John Eames smiled and said, "I've got the heart of a man half my age."

Alex and the others simply smiled at their father. Alex yawned and Bobby realized that she was exhausted. Even thought they'd taken a nap earlier, she was able to do less and less before she needed another nap. So, Bobby guided her upstairs and they got dressed for bed.

She heard her family talking in hushed whispered outside of the bedroom and the last thought she had before she drifted off to bed was how weird her family was acting today...


	24. Showertime

The next morning dawned bright and sunny. Liz was up way before the sun rose that morning however. She had a lot to do and not much time to do it. She knocked on the door of Alex's room and waited a few seconds. Then, when she didn't receive an answer, she knocked again.

Alex answered the door and she wasn't dressed yet. Her hair was sticking up in a hundred different directions and asked, "What?"

Liz smiled and shook her head. Alex had never been a cheerful morning person and being pregnant hadn't changed that fact. Liz told her, "We have some shopping to do. Nate has been asking when we are going to go."

Alex waved her hand and said, "I'll be ready in a few minutes. Tell Nate to hold his horses and I'll be down soon."

Liz smiled and said, "Yeah. Good luck with that one. You try telling a three year old to wait for anything and see how far that gets you."

Alex shook her head and closed the door. She went and grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom. Bobby stirred and looked up at her and asked softly, "What's going on?"

Alex leaned down and kissed him. Then she whispered, "Apparently my presence is being requested by Nate. He's impatiently waiting to go into town. I'm tempted to tell Liz to go by herself."

"You don't want to go with her? Don't want to spend time with her?"

Alex shook her head and said, "If you want to know the truth, I want to stay in bed with you all day. I don't feel like going back into town. We were just there yesterday."

Bobby stretched and said, "She doesn't know her way around town."

"It's not that hard to find. Quite honestly after the way they acted last night I don't want to go anywhere with any of them. I'm wishing that I never invited them to come up here."

Bobby knew that she was being a bit melodramatic about her family. He told her softly, "I'm sure that they are just nervous about being here. It is a strange place afterall."

"Have you ever known Liz to be nervous about anything? Hell, when she asked me to carry Nate she wasn't nervous about that. And that's bigger than coming here."

Bobby tried hard not to smiled, but he knew that he was fighting a losing battle. So, he buried his face in his pillow. He knew that she had caught him when he felt her pick up her pillow and hit him with it. He laughed and reached out for her and pulled her down to the bed. He kissed her softly and whispered, "I wish we didn't have a full house down there. I want to make love to you. Hard and slow. Rough and fast. I want to make you scream my name, but..."

She smiled and kissed him back. Then she whispered, "But it's not going to happen with a room full of people down there and with Nate waiting for me..."

Bobby kissed her cheek again, "Go. Have fun with your sister. And don't be so prickly about last night. They might have a very good reason for it."

She shook her head and he could see a sadness in her eyes. She had been hurt by her family's actions. She'd wanted them here to share this day with her and Bobby. Wanted them there when they went to the courthouse to say their vows. However, now she was wishing that she would have just gotten married and told them afterwards."

Bobby hugged her tightly and whispered, "You don't mean that Alex."

He put his hand on her stomach and whispered, "This is your family sweetheart. They love you and I know that there's a good reason why they were like that last night. Just go shopping with Liz and have fun. Spend time with Nate. You know that always puts you in a good mood."

She smiled and whispered, "Come with us. Please?"

For a moment Bobby was tempted to say no. However, seeing the look on her face, Bobby smiled and said, "Fine. Let me take a shower and..."

Alex smiled and whispered, "Shower with me..."

Bobby kissed her and whispered, "We can't... Your family."

Alex whispered, "I don't care about them right now. I'm horny and want to make love to you. If you want me then meet me in the shower."

Bobby twisted his hands back and forth. After a few minutes, he hit the bed and whispered, "Dammit. I can't say no to her."

He walked into the bathroom and the steam from the shower was already fogging up the mirror. He looked into the shower and noticed that the water was beading on her body. He leaned in the doorway and watched her through the twisted glass of the stand up shower. She moved the soapy sponge over her body, tilting her head back to wet her hair.

Bobby unfastened the belt of his robe and kicked his pants off. The material drifted to the floor quietly. Then he pulled his nightshirt over his head and tossed it on the vanity next to Alex's pajamas. Bobby opened the shower door, and her head turned to him in surprise. Bobby pulled his boxers down before he stepped into the shower.

She leaned against the side of the shower wall, the tile cold beneath her back. He leaned up against her and smiled at her. Her body, heated by the warm shower water, was hot beneath his skin. He brought her chin up with his finger. Her eyes were a beautiful shade. He could see her desire in them. Slowly he moved his hand up and down her wet side, his fingers grazing from her breast down to her pregnant waist and over her hip. He'd always loved her body, but he swore that she was even more beautiful now that she was pregnant.

His tongue ran over her lips, parting them, and pushing it's way inside her mouth. Then his tongue swirled around hers, exploring the familiar terrain of her mouth. Alex tilted her head to the side and grabbed his ass.

She moaned slightly around his tongue as his hand rubbed over her pussy. Gingerly his fingertips tickled her softly. He parted her lower lips with his finger, moving it up and down her wet slit.

He moved his head down her body and briefly flicked her hard nipples with his tongue, passing over her rounded stomach. Then he nuzzled his nose in the small bush of hair on the top of her slit. He got onto his knees and licked up and down her hot slit. The shower water running from her stomach down to her pussy. Bobby nuzzled her pussy with his nose, smelling her sweet scent. He slowly pushed his tongue in and out of her. Her hips pushing into his face as his warm tongue filled the entrance to her tight hole.

Bobby pushed his tongue in and out, a little faster, sliding over her clit each time. She ran her fingers through his now damp, wet, hair, pushing his head into her pussy with her hands. He wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing her slippery ass from behind.

Bobby circled her clit with the tip of his tongue. Then, he lightly flicked over her clit again with his tongue. The shower water made her so wet. He blew softly on her clit, his hot breath sending shivers up her body as it hit the wetness. Then he wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking gently, flicking his tongue back and forth.

The gushing shower water drowned her soft moans out. Then he pushed two fingers inside of her, starting slowly, then getting faster, moving them in and out as he sucked her hard clit. Her hips bucked on his face as he thrashed her clit with his tongue and he worked fingers inside her tight hole. Her wetness drenched his fingers.

Bobby stood again, his hard cock pressing against her pussy. Then he moved his cock up and down on her slit, getting it wet with her juices. He teased her clit with the head of his cock before pushing in her. Then he moved into her. Slowly he moved in and out of her. Then Bobby pushed the rest of the way into her, filling her completely. Her lips parted and let out a small gasp. Then she whispered, "Oh Bobby...So good..."

Then she rested her head on his shoulder as he began to move faster.

Then Bobby rammed his hips as his body slapped against her wet, hot skin. The he held onto her hips, pulling them into his as he made love to her. With one hand he lifted her leg, holding it at his side as he pounded her pussy. Alex moaned and grunted, her cries of ecstasy filling his ears.

"Ohh, yes Bobby."

She whimpered as he started to take her harder, pushing and pulling in and out faster and with more force. He rubbed her clit faster with his finger while he moved in and out of her. Her moaning was getting more intense. She was tight around him and Bobby knew that they were going to come soon.

Her body was tensed up, as she let out a cry of pure pleasure.

"Ohhh, mmmm, uhhhh, Bobby... Yes!"

Alex groaned loudly, but tried to muffle it for fear that her family might hear them. Then they screamed louder as they came together. Then he pulled out of her as the shower water washed the sweat off his face.

Alex looked into his eyes and whispered, "That was incredible. There's one small problem though."

Bobby laughed and asked, "What's that?"

Alex smiled and kissed his chest softly and then whispered, "I want to go back to bed with you. I want to stay there all day and not get out for anything."

Bobby smiled and whispered, "Yeah, but your sister and nephew are expecting you to take them to town and I've seen your sister when she gets mad and I definitely don't want to face her wrath."

Alex laughed and hugged him tightly as they came down from the wonderful feeling of making love. Then Bobby whispered, "I love you. So damn much."

With that, they got out of the shower and got dressed for the day. All Alex could think about was how much she wanted to stay here in bed with him and never leave his arms...


	25. Happy

It was about ten minutes later that Bobby and Alex finally managed to drag themselves downstairs. They both had smiles on their faces and they were holding hands. When Liz saw them, she said, "It's about time. Are you two ready?"

Alex and Bobby looked at each other and smiled. Then Alex told Liz, "Lets go."

Liz sighed and said, "Finally. I swear you are getting harder and harder to get moving. You were bad when we were kids, but now you're even worse and..."

Bobby heard Alex sigh, but she didn't say anything. He gave her hand a quick squeeze and he smiled down at her. Alex tried to remind herself that her sister loved her and that she loved her sister. It was just hard to keep from reminding Liz that she was a grown woman and not a child anymore.

Alex went to go get into the car, but she turned and kissed Bobby softly. When she went to get into the SIUV, she noticed that her dad was already sitting in the back seat. She smiled at him and said, "Hi dad."

John Eames smiled, "Lexi. Are you ready for our shopping trip?"

Alex nodded, "Yes dad."

John could tell by the tone of his daughter's voice that she wasn't very happy or excited about it right now. He hoped that what they were doing for them would make up for last night. No one had wanted to show their hands and Alex was a police detective and she would have known there was something going on, so they had kept as quiet as possible. John could tell that it had upset Lexi.

Nate was in his car seat and said, "Come on guys!"

Alex laughed and whispered, "I love them, but I'll be glad when they leave."

Bobby laughed and kissed her softly one last time and then he climbed into the back seat of Liz's SUV.

Liz and Alex talked as Liz drove to town. She had a feeling that her big sister was mad at her. She'd known Alex her entire life and she could read the signals. She also knew that Alex was trying to control her anger. She hoped that once the day was over that she would be forgiven. She looked in her rear view mirror and saw the others were scrambling to start the plans for the day. She smiled and continued talking to Alex.

Meanwhile, back at the bed and breakfast, the Eames clan was busy setting up for the wedding. The girls were cooking up a storm in the kitchen and the decorations were going up quickly. They were literally transforming the bed and breakfast into a very romantic getaway.

Since Alex and Bobby had gotten started so late, they were running behind. They had to work double time, but it was worth it. The entire family would do anything for Alex.

They were having a lot of fun decorating and the mood was very festive.

The mood in the SUV was anything but festive however. Alex was in a bad mood. She was having terrible heartburn and she couldn't get comfortable in the seat of the SUV. Any attempt Liz made to talk to her was met with a stony silence. Alex would say something every now and then, but for the most part, she was silent.

That didn't change when they got to town. Alex walked to the back of the SUV and took Bobby's hand. She was trying to draw on his strength. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Then, he whispered, "Be nice."

She smiled at him and said, "I'm trying."

Bobby smiled and turned her and kissed her softly. Liz was standing behind them and she couldn't help but smile. She loved seeing her sister and the man that she loved together. They made a very nice couple. She was glad that they had found love together.

They held hands as they walked into the store. Liz pulled her away from Bobby and said, "We need to go pick out a few things. Dad and Bobby can watch Nate for us."

With that, she pulled her sister away from Bobby. Alex let her breath out in a huff. She let her sister pull her towards the clothing department. Liz smiled and said, "We need to find you something special for tonight. Something sexy."

Alex laughed, "Something sexy? You're forgetting that I'm pregnant. There's very little here that will look even remotely sexy on me. I'm quickly starting to look like a beached whale. I'm surprised that Bobby can stand to be around me."

Liz stopped in her tracks and said, "Please tell me that you are kidding me. I've seen the way that Bobby looks at you. That man can barely keep his hands off of you. He loves you Alex and it shows all over his face."

Alex shrugged and whispered, "I'm just fat..."

Liz smiled and told her sister, "You are having a baby. You aren't fat sis."

Alex stopped in her tracks and finally asked her sister, "Why was everyone talking in the kitchen last night and then when I walked in they stopped talking? What's going on?"

Liz swallowed, "There's nothing going on. It was just a lull in the conversation and..."

"Don't tell me that. I'm a detective and... Is everyone upset at me for marrying Bobby and moving up here?"

Liz put her arms around her sister and said, "There's nothing going on. We all love Bobby. He's a wonderful man Lex."

"Then why is everyone being so secret about everything? I..."

Liz knew that her sister was emotional. Probably because of the baby and the stress of getting married. Her sister was strong, but she was prone to be emotional. Liz hugged her and said, "We aren't being secretive. It's your imagination. Trust me. We all love you and we love Bobby. Thank yo for sharing this with us. Now, lets finish our shopping and then we will eat and early lunch. I'm sure dad and Nate are going to be begging for something to eat soon."

Alex smiled sadly and she pushed the cart down the aisle. She still felt as if her sister was hiding something, but maybe she was being a bit overemotional. Her family did seem to like Bobby. So, she smiled and decided that it was her imagination. She decided that she was just going to enjoy the day with her sister and have fun. Then, they would get married in front of her family and they would be gone. Then, she and Bobby could start living their life together.

When they were done shopping, Alex and Liz met the men in the food court. Liz noticed her son was eating cotton candy and drinking a soda. She looked at Bobby and then at their father. She sighed and then asked, "I'm not sure who's idea this is of a nutritious snack, but... He's going to be hyper for days."

Bobby laughed and pointed at their father, "He's the one that bought it. I'm innocent."

John Eames laughed, "Sellout."

Bobby held up hands and said, "These ladies are more dangerous than you are."

John laughed and rolled his eyes. This man was definitely going to be a welcome addition to their family. He was happy for Alex. Robert Goren was a good man and she couldn't have done better. Falling in love with him was good for her. That's why he was happy to help Liz with her plans for a surprise wedding and reception. Her oldest daughter deserved it. She deserved to be happy and he would do anything to make the smile stay on her face for a long, long time. Once he knew she was happy, then he would be a happy man. His children deserved to be happy once and for all...


	26. Stars

When they drove back to the bed and breakfast, Liz steered Alex away from the living room and upstairs to her room. John did the same with Bobby.

When Liz opened her door, there was a dress bag hanging up near the window. Alex looked at it and asked, "What's that for?"

Liz smiled and told her, "This, my dear sister, is for you."

Alex looked at her like she had three heads. Liz smiled and told her, "I wanted to give you the wedding of your dreams."

"We want a small wedding and..."

Liz held up her hand and said, "We know. It's only going to be family."

"What did you do?"

Liz smiled, "Well, everyone had their own part in it. Wait until you see the living room. I haven't seen it yet, but I have it on good authority that it's beautiful. We have food. Oh boy do we have food. But most of all, we have a justice of the peace ready to marry you and Bobby."

"You're serious?"

Liz nodded and opened the dress bag. Alex gasped when she saw the dress. It was beautiful. She looked at her sister and then at the dress. She was absolutely speechless. She would have picked this dress herself. She turned to her sister and said, "How did you know what kind of dress I would pick out? I..."

Liz smiled and said, "I've known you my entire life and I know you."

Alex felt the tears start to well up in her eyes. She whispered, "Bobby needs a tuxedo."

Liz smiled and told her, "It's all taken care of. Dad's making sure that he looks like a million bucks."

In their dad's room, Bobby was equally speechless. Never in a million years had he thought that her family would do this for them. He'd never been part of a loving family and he sometimes forgot that the Eames family took care of and loved their own.

Bobby had a lump in his throat and looked at her dad and said, "I'm not sure what to say Mister Eames. I..."

John shook his head and told Bobby, "First of all, I don't want to hear any more of this Mister Eames nonsense."

Bobby just stared at him and he continued, "You've been part of this family for years. Long before you and Lexi started dating. Since the day that the two of you became partners. I want you to call me dad. All of the children do. And you can't be the only one going around and calling me Mister Eames. It makes me feel old."

Dad. Bobby had never had a real dad before. His own father had been mostly absent from his life and when he was around, he wasn't the best roll model. Bobby finally nodded and said, "I'd be honored to call you dad."

John hugged Bobby and then slapped him on the back and said, "Lets get you ready to get married son."

Son. Bobby swore that he had never heard a nicer word. Bobby smiled and they went to get him dressed for the wedding.

Alex was standing in front the the full length mirror and she had tears in her eyes. Liz had gone downstairs to check on everything and had left Alex to get dressed. When Alex slipped on the gown, she couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. She put her hand to her mouth and gasped at the sight she saw in the mirror.

Liz came back a few minutes later and smiled when she saw her sister. She hugged her and said, "You look absolutely beautiful sis. Bobby is going to be the envy of every man downstairs."

Alex laughed, "Well, considering that I'm related to everyone downstairs I don't think he will."

Liz smiled and said, "They are ready for you. Are you ready to get married?"

Alex nodded and then headed towards the door of the room. She stopped suddenly and said, "What if Bobby doesn't like the dress?"

Liz smiled, "He will and if he doesn't then he's a fool. Come on Alex. It's time to get you married."

She took Alex's hand and pulled her out of the room. When they reached the stairs, Alex could start to make out the decorations. From the ceiling hung hundred of silver snowflakes. Alex gasped. They were absolutely beautiful. The further she walked downstairs, the more beautiful it became. Her family had gone all out for her. There were twinkling lights hung from the ceiling also and they would hit the stars at the right angle and the reflection would send the stars all around.

Then she heard them start playing the wedding march. She looked at Liz and said, "Where's dad?"

Out of nowhere, her father appeared. She smiled and said, "Nice tux dad."

She smiled, "Anything for my little girl."

She didn't bother to correct him, she simply took his arm and let him walk her out to where Bobby was currently standing. She knew immediately when he saw her. Because she noticed the love in his eyes. Under his loving gaze, she had never felt more beautiful or move loved.

At that moment they were the only two people in the room. When they reached him, her father took Bobby's hand and whispered, "Take care of her son. She's more precious that you will ever know."

Bobby nodded and said, "I plan to sir."

John went to sit down and Bobby and Alex faced the justice of the peace. They held hands as they said their vows. When he proclaimed then husband and wife. They kissed softly and it was at that moment that Bobby felt the baby kick. He pulled away and whispered, "We are a family."

Alex rested her head on his chest and said, "We have been for a long time now."

They kissed again and Bobby knew that he would remember this day for the rest of his life...


	27. My Wife, My Husband

When Bobby and Alex walked into the reception, Alex got the second shock of the day. It looked as if her family had made enough to feed a small army. She turned to Liz and whispered, "How can I ever repay you?"

Liz shook her head and whispered, "I'm the one that needs to repay you."

Alex furrowed her eyebrows and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Her sister smiled and pointed to her little boy. Nate was currently dancing with Winnie and the older woman was laughing at something he had said or done. Then Liz said, "It's me that can never repay you. You gave me the greatest gift ever. You gave me Nate."

Her sister hugged her tightly and whispered, "I was happy to do it Liz."

Liz hugged her tightly and then said, "Now. You need to go over there and dance with your new husband. Then, you are going to go upstairs and make love to your new husband."

Alex felt herself blush and she whispered, "Thank you. For everything."

Liz shook her head, "Don't mention it."

Alex went over to join her new husband. Husband. She loved the sound of it. She was his wife and that sounded even better. She'd never been one for titles before, but nothing had ever sounded sweeter.

Bobby watched Alex as she walked around the room talking to her family. He knew all of the people here. Only because they'd been to Alex's house when they'd simply been partners. Had they ever really just been partners? He knew that he'd always loved her. He was only glad to know that she felt the same.

Now, they were expecting a baby. A little girl that he hoped was just as beautiful as her mom. She walked over to where he was sitting and whispered, "Care to dance?"

Bobby nodded and led her out to the dance floor. She leaned forward and put her arms around his waist. Then she put her head on his chest and whispered, "I love you my husband."

He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "My wife."

They danced the night away and then, they fell into bed together. They made love that night for the first time as husband and wife. Bobby knew that this would be a night that he would remember for the rest of his life. The night that he married the woman that he had loved forever.

When Alex woke up the morning after, she put her hand out in front of her and stared at the ring. It was a simple yet, elegant design. Hers had different colors of gold intertwined to form a rose. On the inside, their first names were engraved in the metal. She smiled and it felt so right to be married to this man.

She laid her hand on her stomach as the baby turned what felt like somersault. Their baby was definitely more active than Nate had ever been. She'd felt her moving earlier than she had with Nate. Maybe that was because she knew what it felt like or maybe their daughter was going to be early at everything. Alex didn't know, but she couldn't stop smiling.

As she looked down at her husband, the smile only grew bigger. Liz had definitely surprised her with the wedding. She had never loved her family more than she had last night. Each and every one of them had went out of their way to make Bobby feel like part of the family.

She leaned down and kissed her husband softly. When she felt him stir, she smiled as his lips moved under hers. When his eyes opened, she pulled back and smiled, "Good morning my husband."

She smiled when he said, "Good morning my wife."

Alex didn't think that she would ever get tired of hearing him call her his wife. Then she whispered, "Say it again."

Bobby smiled and whispered, "Good morning my lovely, beautiful wife."

He kissed her and then he asked, "Any regrets?"

She shook her head and then told him, "Only that I didn't do it years ago."

Then he bent down and kissed her every so softly. He smiled and put his hand on her stomach and whispered, Our beautiful daughter." He bent down and kissed her stomach. He loved the way that he body looked now that she was pregnant. His lips whispered over her stomach and he felt her hands run through his hair. He whispered, "I love you and our baby girl. So very, very much. I wish I could experience what it's like."

Alex was confused for a moment. Then she asked, "Feel what, what's like?"

Bobby smiled against her skin and then whispered, "What it's like to feel her move inside of you. What it's like to know that you're responsible for her growing stronger and stronger every single moment. It's incredible and I love you so much for it. Thank you for letting me be part of this miracle. I love you. So much."

He kissed her softly and then she whispered, "You are the most amazing man. I wish you could experience this. It's amazing to feel her growing and moving and turning and kicking me."

It was at that moment that their daughter decided to kick once again. Bobby and Alex both laughed and she pulled him up to her mouth for a deep kiss.

Bobby started kissing her harder and deeper. He was fully intent on making love to her. However, there was a knock at the door and then they heard a small voice asking for Aunt Alex. Bobby groaned and whispered, "When are they going home?"

Alex smiled, "Tonight and then we will have the place to ourselves. Of course, dad's staying for a few weeks. To give Liz a break."

Bobby smiled and knew that his wife was up to her old matchmaker ways, but he loved her for it and he had a feeling that Winnie and John were going to end up hitting it off. What he had no way of knowing was just how well they would hit it off...


	28. Beautiful

After the rest of the Eames family left, Alex and her father were sitting in the living room talking. Bobby was helping Winnie clean up the kitchen. He'd convinced her that he was amazing at doing the dishes. He'd even got her to blush.

Alex smiled at her dad and asked, "So..."

John looked at his daughter and he knew that she was up to something. His oldest daughter wasn't very subtle at this type of things. Which amazed him because she was such a good detective. John asked, "So what?"

Alex smiled and said, "So, Winnie's a really nice person. Isn't she?"

John smiled, "Yes. She is very nice. She gives this old man someone to talk to. Someone that understands how much his kids get on his nerves sometimes."

"Dad!"

"What? It's true, but I love all of you anyway." John looked at her and said, "I want to tell you something Lexi."

Alex swallowed hard at the tone of his voice. It was the same tone that he'd used with her when she was little and he had something important to tell her. It was also the same tone that he'd used when he told her about their mother passing away. It was right before he broke down into tears. It was the first time that she'd seen her father cry.

She put her hand on her stomach and whispered softly, "What?"

He smiled and put his hand on hers and said, "Easy Lexi. It's nothing bad. I just wanted to tell you how much we all love Bobby. I've already told him this, but I want to tell you also. I know that he's never really had a father figure in his life. So, I want him to be that for him. I want him to feel free to come and talk to me whenever he needs to. Just like the rest of you kids."

Alex smiled and nodded wordlessly. She wasn't sure that she could have said anything at that point. John continued, "I've already told him that he can call me dad, but I have a feeling that it's going to take a bit of getting used to for him. He's rather set in his ways. I think that's why it took him so long to make an honest woman out of you."

"Dad..."

He held up his hand and said, "I know, you two have only been just partners. I always thought that you would make an excellent couple. I mean romantically."

"Really?"

He nodded and then said, "Have I ever lied to you before Lexi?"

She laughed and said, "Well, there was that time..."

"Hey! Enough of that young lady. You're not supposed to remember that."

Smiling at him she heard Bobby come into the room and then she felt his hands on her shoulder. He leaned down and kissed her softly. They got lost in their kiss and almost forgot that her father was in the room. At least until he cleared his throat. Bobby pulled away slowly and whispered, "Sorry, Mister... I mean dad."

John smiled and said, "It's okay kids. I know what it's like to be in love."

Alex smiled and said, "Oh really? Something you want to share with us dad?"

Bobby groaned softly to himself. He knew what his wife was up to and he had to admire her tenacity. She was nothing if not determined to get her father and Winnie together.

Before Alex could say anything else however, John stood and took the cups into the kitchen. They looked at each other and then Bobby whispered, "Love you."

Then he bent down and whispered to their daughter, "I love you to sweetheart."

Alex ran her hands through his hair and whispered, not for the first time, "She's so incredibly lucky to have you for her father. Do you realize how much it turns me on when you talk to her like that? When you show your sensitive side like that. It makes me want to take you upstairs and..."

Bobby nuzzled her stomach and whispered, "Probably just as much as it turns me on to know that you're carrying my baby."

Bobby heard someone clearing their throat and he looked up and saw her father standing there with an amused look on his face. Then he told them, "Don't mind me. I just want to let you kids know that Winnie and I are going to town. She wants to show me the antique stores there."

Alex smiled and said, "Have fun dad."

She wasn't going to tell him to be careful. He wasn't a child afterall. She worried about him sometimes, but he was going with Winnie.

When they heard the door close, Bobby looked at her and whispered, "Lets go upstairs. I want to make love to my wife."

She smiled and took his hand and they walked upstairs together. When they reached the bedroom, Bobby turned her around and backed her into the door. He kissed her deeply and then whispered, "God, you are so damn beautiful."

She walked over to the bed and Bobby watched the soft sway of her ass with every step she took. Joining her at the side of the bed he put his arms around her belly before cupping her breasts. She moaned softly and whispered, "Oh God..."

As he kissed and nibbled on the back of her neck he noticed that her skin seemed to have the special luster that only pregnant women have. She was extra sexy that night. He wasn't sure if it was because of the pregnancy or because of the fact that she was his wife now.

He lifted her boobs in the palm of his hands as if weighing them as he gently ground his cock in the crack of her ass. Sweeping his hands to her waist he quickly unfastened her pants and shoved them and her undies to the floor ordering her to step out of her remaining garments and shoes. As Alex pushed her clothing aside Bobby quickly ditched his clothes as well. He pointed at the bed and they both climbed in.

Alex laid sprawled out on the bed with her hands behind her head and her legs slightly apart. She smiled brightly at him and Bobby gave her beautiful body a once over only stopping to gaze between her legs. He smiled and whispered, "So damn beautiful. Your breasts have gotten a lot bigger than I remember."

Alex laughed and told him, "I don't think so, I..."

She was stopped from saying anything because he took her nipple in his mouth. She moaned softly and whispered, "Oh God Bobby..."

Relentlessly he nibbled and sucked on her breasts. Before she realized what she was doing she had begun grinding them in his face.

With her nipples erect and her breathing heavily Bobby figured it was time to move on. Quickly, he kissed down her body. Knowing what he was about to do Alex instantly spread her legs wider and wider the farther down he kissed.

Her clit was already throbbing when he licked her the first time. Pushing her knees as far to the side as he could he used both hands and his mouth to play in her steamy pussy. She was extremely wet and ready for him. Alex lost count of how many times she came on his tongue.

Bobby had no doubt that she was enjoying this as she was bucking and grinding his face very hard and very strong. She was horny as hell that night and he knew that he was right as she grabbed him by his hair and tugged on it, she needed him inside of her and he wanted her now. She bucked hard once and yelped, "Bobby, god damn it fuck me, fuck me now!"

He couldn't move up her body fast enough. As soon as his prick touched her pubic hair Alex gave it a yank and guided it into her waiting hole.

Bobby pounded in and out of her again and again with her hips slamming up to meet his thrusts. As much as Bobby wanted to make this night last, he just like Alex, lost all control and continued to relentlessly take her harder and harder.

Bobby was on fire as he came inside her and she screamed out in ecstasy. Their bodies totally spent the two of them just laid there for a couple of minutes.

Bobby looked at her and whispered, "That was amazing. I love you so, so much."

Alex kissed his chest and whispered, "I love you Bobby Goren..."

"I love you Alex G..." It was then that he wondered if she was going to take his last name. He asked her softly, "Are you going to take my last name?"

She sat up in the bed and smiled softly. Then, she nodded and whispered, "Nothing would make me prouder. Nothing at all..."

He leaned down and kissed her softly and then he held her tightly while they drifted off into a deep sleep...


	29. Close Call

The next two months went by very, very quickly. Alex watched as her father and Winnie fell in love. He had stayed longer than he had originally planned. He said that it was because he wanted to be there for her and the baby, but she knew that he was using it as an excuse. She would never say I told you so to Bobby, but she had been tempted on a few occasions. Especially when the couple announced that they were going to take a trip to Las Vegas. Alex's eyebrows shot up at the news, but she didn't say a word. She just had this really big smile on her face.

Alex was growing bigger and bigger and she was getting more and more uncomfortable as the days went by. Sleep was getting harder and harder to come by. Their daughter was definitely a night owl. She slept during the day and then at night she would turn all kinds of somersaults and some well placed kicks.

Then there was the pain in her back. It was a constant companion lately. She remembered that from when she was pregnant with Nate. She was nearly eight months pregnant when she felt the first twinges. Twinges that she knew weren't normal. She woke Bobby from a deep sleep and said, "I'm in labor."

Bobby was up and out of the bed in record time. He dressed and had her out in the car in no time. She felt another pain shoot through her and she took Bobby's hand and said, "Oh God..."

"Hold on sweetheart. Everything will be fine."

Alex shook her head, "She can't come now. It's too early..."

Bobby took her hand and she squeezed tightly with the next labor pain. She was afraid. Not for herself, but for their daughter. She was afraid that if she was born now that she wouldn't survive.

By the time they arrived at the hospital, Alex was convinced that her baby wasn't going to make it and she was in tears. Bobby walked beside her and when they got to the emergency room doors, the nurse stopped him and said, "You can't go back with her. We will come and get you when we know what's going on."

"I want to be there for her..."

"And you will be. But right now we need to examine her and then we will come get you."

Bobby nodded and then said, "Okay..."

He went and sat down on one of the hard chairs in the waiting room. Then, he stood up and paced the floor. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. If they lost their daughter he didn't know what they would do. After a few minutes later, Bobby found his way in front of the chapel. He hadn't prayed in years. He felt strangely out of place, but sat in one of the pews and closed his eyes.

Then he whispered, "Hello. I'm not sure if you will even listen to someone like me. I haven't prayed in years. And if I had to admit it, there are times that I'm not sure you even exist." Bobby laughed sarcastically and then continued, "That's probably not a smart thing to say. Especially here." He closed his eyes and whispered, "But I'm not here asking for myself. I'm asking for our daughter. She's too little to be born now. If you're there, can you look over her and Alex. I don't know what I'd do... if I lost them. I..."

He closed his eyes and a tear fell. They'd already come to love their little girl and they hadn't even met her yet. He was anxious to, but not this early. He sat there for a few more seconds, but then stood and walked out of the chapel.

He walked back to the waiting room and sat down. It was a few hours later when the doctor came out and called, "Alexandra Goren's family?"

He popped up and said, "Here. She's my wife. How are my wife and daughter?"

The doctor smiled and told him, "They are stable. We were able to stop the premature labor and she's resting now."

Bobby nodded and then asked, "Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded and then said, "Yes. If you will follow me."

He walked into the room at the same time that Alex's doctor did. He sat beside her and took her hand. Her eyes opened and then whispered, "They said that they stopped the labor..."

Bobby smiled, "I know."

Then Alex's doctor smiled and said, "They were able to stop it. For now. However, I don't like how strong the contractions were."

Alex nodded and said, "I thought she was going to come today. I..."

The doctor smiled and said, "You were lucky that you got to the hospital so quickly."

"How's the baby?"

"The baby is fine. She's definitely not ready to come out yet. She could survive, but I want her to stay in there as long as possible."

Alex smiled and closed her eyes. She was very upset and she said, "I, have never been quite so scared."

The doctor whispered, "Well, you are fine now Alex. You aren't dilated and your cervix appears to be in tact. I would like to keep you in overnight for observation."

The baby picked that exact moment to give Alex a swift kick and nothing had ever felt so good to her before. Knowing that he daughter was still safely inside her was a wonderful feeling. She took Bobby's hand and placed it on top of her stomach and she looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and whispered, "Love you..."

She whispered, "Love you to."

Bobby whispered a silent prayer of thanks to the man upstairs. He still wasn't sure that he existed, but he wasn't willing to take a chance. He knew that they'd been given a gift. A gift of more time and that was exactly what their baby girl needed...


	30. Baby Girl

The gift of time was short lived however, because at one the next morning, Alex started having contractions once again. This time however, the doctors were having a hard time stopping the contractions. She was progressing further and further and the contractions were getting stronger.

Alex knew that her daughter was going to be born that morning. She wasn't sure how she knew, but she did. She took Bobby's hand and whispered, "It's too early. She can't survive."

Her doctor walked in and smiled. Then he said, "She will be fine Alexandra. She will be a bit small, but she's not terribly early. I've seen babies born earlier than her and they survived fine. With no long lasting complications."

Alex trusted her doctor. Trusted that he would do everything possible for the daughter. So, when he examined her and said, "It's time Alex. You are fully dilated. Are you ready to welcome your daughter into the world?"

Alex shook her head. She wanted her daughter to have more time. However, when another labor pain shot through her, she knew that time wasn't on her side. She gripped the side of the bed and cried out in pain.

Bobby sat by her side and wished that there was something that he would to to help her. He hated seeing her in pain.

The doctor smiled and said, "We are going to have ourselves a baby today."

Alex tried to smile, however she was in too much pain. Every part of her body hurt and she had to grit her teeth. Her body lifted off the bed. She had never felt so much pain.

The doctor had her raise her legs and then smiled and said, "Okay Alexandra, when the next contraction comes, I need you to push. Can you do that for me?"

Alex nodded and then whispered, "Yes..."

A few seconds later, she felt another pain hit. She pushed as hard as she could. Even if she wasn't ready for their daughter to be born, she knew that she needed to help her make her entrance into the world as easy as possible.

She fell back onto the bed and Bobby smoothed her hair on her head and whispered, "You're doing great Alex."

"Shut up Bobby... This is all your fault. You are never, ever touching me again. I hate you..."

It was then that another pain hit her. This one was even more intense than that last one. It was another ten minutes of pain, before they heard the doctor say, "I see her head. One more good push Alex and that should do it."

She shook her head and whispered, "I can't do this. It hurts too much."

Bobby whispered, "Come on sweetheart. She's almost here. Just one more push."

Alex looked at him and said, "Would you please shut up? God you are annoying. I..."

Another pain and despite Alex wondering if she could push, she managed to bare down and push one final time. The doctor smiled, "She's here."

Alex fell back on the bed and breathed rapidly.

She tried to look at the baby, but the doctor's whisked her away to work on her. It was a few seconds later that she heard the baby cry. She looked at Bobby and whispered, "Go to her."

Bobby leaned down and kissed her head and whispered, "I'll be right back."

He walked over to where they were working on their daughter. She was the smallest baby that he'd ever seen, but she looked very pink and very angry. Bobby knew that he was crying and whispered, "She's beautiful."

It was then that they whisked her to an incubator. Bobby looked at the nurse and asked, "Is she okay?"

The nurse smiled at him, "She appears to be perfectly fine."

"Then why is she in an incubator?"

Another smiled and she said, "Well, she a month premature. It's just a precaution, but she's bigger than we expected. She weighs a little over five pounds. Which is a good weight for a premature baby. The pediatrician on staff will come and speak with you both. Once your wife is in a room she will come talk to you."

Bobby looked at Alex and saw that she was straining to see their baby. She asked the nurse, "Can she hold the baby? For just a minute."

Something in his gaze must have convinced her. She wheeled the incubator over to Alex. She smiled at her and then lifted the lid. She took her baby out and let her hold her for a minute. Then she whispered, "I need to take her to the NICU."

Alex kissed the top of the baby's head and asked, "Is she okay?"

The nurse put a reassuring hand on Alex's arm and said, "She looks perfect. Our doctor needs to check her over. And barring anything bad, she should be able to be out of the incubator today."

Alex sniffled and then nodded. Bobby walked over to her side and kissed her head. He knew how hard this was on her. Then she whispered, "She's absolutely beautiful."

Bobby smiled and said, "She looks just like you."

Alex laughed, "She has your hair. Maybe our next baby will have mine."

"I thought I was never touching you ever again."

"I'm sorry, but to be fair I was in a lot of pain."

Bobby leaned down and kissed her deeply. God she was beautiful. Then, he whispered, "She's beautiful, just like her mommy."

He smiled at her when she said, "Thank you, but I'm anything but beautiful right now. My hair is a mess and I'm..."

Bobby smiled, "You've never been more beautiful to me."

He leaned down and kissed her one last time before the doctor came to clean her up and whisk her out of the room. He told Bobby, "I will come and get you when she's in a room. Then, the NICU doctor will come speak with you both. That little girl of yours is a fighter."

Bobby nodded and simply smiled. He was too emotional to say anything. It all felt like a wild and wonderful dream. After years of thinking that he would never have children, never be part of a family, here he was. A father of a beautiful baby girl. The most beautiful baby in the world. A baby that didn't have a name yet. They had thought that they had time to decide on a name for her. Now they needed to think of a name quickly and it had to be a perfect one for a perfect baby girl...


	31. Deciding On A Name

Bobby sat beside Alex's bed and held her hand and stroked it with her thumb softly. He leaned over and kissed her. Then he whispered, "Thank you."

She gave him a look and asked, "What for?"

He cocked his head to the side and whispered, "For our beautiful daughter. She's absolutely perfect. I can't believe how..."

Bobby was all choked up with emotion. He'd been happy about her before, but now that she was actually here, it was very overwhelming, but in a good way.

Alex nodded and then took his hand and kissed it. He was a very sentimental man, but very few people ever got to see that side of him. Only a very lucky few ever got to see him show his emotions.

That was when they brought the baby into the room. She was now in a bassinet and the nurse said, "I bet you two are very anxious to see her again."

Bobby could only nod and smile. He was almost speechless. Seeing this tiny being that he helped create was just amazing to him. He was so busy with his thoughts that he didn't realize that the nurse had given the baby to Alex and she was starting to breastfeed her.

Bobby was fascinated with watching his wife breastfeed their daughter. Alex smiled at the look on his face. Then she looked down at her little baby daughter and kissed the top of her head. Then she whispered, "We did it Bobby."

Bobby smiled, "You did it. All I did was..."

Alex shook her head, "I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you."

"What for?"

"For loving me enough to take a chance on loving me. For giving me this dream. For marrying me and for becoming a family."

Bobby took a deep breath and simply nodded. He was too full of emotions to speak. This woman had been his partner for years. She'd been an important part of his life for longer than he could remember. He'd been in love with her since the day they met.

He watched as she finished feeding her and then she asked, "Do you want to burp her?"

Bobby had been shot at and nearly killed, but none of that scared his nearly as much as the thought of burping his newborn daughter. Bobby shook his head and whispered, "I don't want to hurt her."

Alex laughed, "You won't hurt her. Just throw that blanket over your shoulder and pat her gently."

"Are you sure?"

Alex nodded and watched as he took the blanket and put it on his shoulder. She could see the fear and apprehension in his eyes. He'd never held a baby quite this small before. Part of her wondered if he wasn't going to run away screaming, but he held out his hands and she placed the little baby in them. He still looked terrified, but he was determined to give it a try.

He patted her softly and was finally rewarded with a very big burp. Alex laughed and said, "She's definitely your daughter."

Bobby smiled and then sat back down in the chair where he'd been sitting. Alex had expected him to place the baby back in the bassinet. He surprised her however when he held her in his hands and stared at her curiously.

She looked so much like Alex that it was scary. However, he did see parts of him in his daughter. He felt the tears come again. He promised her silently that he would do everything and anything in his power to make sure nothing bad ever happened to her.

Alex watched her husband and smiled when he placed a kiss on their daughter's head. Then, she heard him whisper, "I hope you know how much I love you little one."

The baby's eyes opened and looked at him. He knew that she probably couldn't see him clearly, but he whispered, "I'm your daddy and I'm going to do everything that I can to protect you and love you."

Alex smiled and then whispered, "She knows Bobby."

Bobby smiled at her and said, "We need to decide on a name for her. We can't keep calling her the baby or her for the rest of her life."

Alex nodded and she knew that what he said was true. They'd narrowed the choices down to a few choices, but since they'd thought that they had more time to decide, they hadn't come to a firm decision yet.

They spent the next hour talking about it. They finally came to their decision and Bobby said, "Are you okay with these names?"

Alex smiled, "I couldn't be happier. It's the perfect name for her. When everyone gets here we will tell them."

Bobby nodded and that's when the nurse came to take the baby back to the nursery. The doctors needed to check her over again. Bobby didn't want to let her go. He'd already gotten used to holding her and his arms felt almost empty when he put her back in the bassinet."

Alex laughed and said, "They are going to bring her back in a little while."

Bobby nodded, "I know. I just..."

"You miss her already."

"Yeah. I do."

Then they brought in Alex's dinner. Bobby realized for the first time that he was starving. So, he said, "I'm going to go downstairs and get something to eat. Do you mind?"

She shook her head, "Nope. I'll be here when you get done. Can you call dad and the rest of the family. Let them know that she's here and that they can come visit."

Bobby nodded and leaned down to kiss her. Then he walked out of the door to eat and call their family...


	32. Love and Happiness

Bobby called all of her family and they promised that they would be there soon to see the baby. They tried to get the name out of him, but he'd told them all that finding out the name would have to wait. He didn't give them even a hint. Despite John swearing that he wouldn't let on that he knew. He laughed and told his father in law, "I want to live to see my daughter grow up and your daughter is better with a gun and can shoot faster than I can run."

John Eames laughed and told him, "I guess I can wait. I'll see you soon son."

It took Bobby a moment to compose himself. He still wasn't used to being part of a family. Especially not one like his wife's. Bobby finally swallowed and said, "She's in room three eleven dad."

John Eames smiled and hung up the phone. His daughter had married a wonderful man. He'd been a great partner and he was making an even better father and husband to his daughter. He loved seeing her happy. She'd had a hard life and she deserved any happiness that he could provide.

Bobby got back to her room just as the nurse was bringing the baby back to the room. Bobby walked into the room and smiled as he sat down beside her bed. She reached for his hand and squeezed it softly. Then she asked, "Did you tell them she's here?"

"Yes. Your dad is still upset at me for not telling him her name. He claims that he could keep it a secret from the others."

Alex laughed, "Yeah right. He can't keep anything secret."

Bobby nodded and smiled when the baby stirred. He watched as she stretched and then mewed softly when the blanket started coming undone. Her face scrunched up and Bobby stood up and picked her up just before she started crying loudly.

Bobby tried to fix the blanket, but it ended up looking worse than when he started. Alex laughed softly and stood up to help him. He watched carefully and then told her, "That looks really easy, but..."

Alex kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "You'll get the hang of it. I promise."

Bobby leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. It was then that her father walked into the room. He cleared his throat and said, "That's how she got here you know."

Bobby pulled away slowly and then whispered, "We know. Where are Liz and Johnny?"

Her father smiled, "They are on the way here. There was now way that I was waiting until they got here. I wanted to see my new granddaughter. Are you going to make me wait until they get here before you tell me her name?"

Bobby looked at Alex and she laughed. Then she said, "I think we should. Shame on you for trying to get Bobby to tell you her name."

John shrugged, "So sue me. I'm an old man and I don't have many more days before I'm gone."

Alex got a stricken look on her face and shook her head, "Don't say that dad. You're going to be here for a long, long time. Long enough to teach her all about fishing and how to defend herself from bullies. All the important stuff."

John saw the tears in his daughter's eyes. He looked down and for the first time he realized that she was holding her daughter. His new granddaughter. He couldn't see her clearly, but asked, "Can I at least hold her?"

Alex smiled and she walked over to him. She handed the baby over to him and John Eames lost his heart once again. He kissed her tiny forehead and whispered, "She's beautiful Lexie. She looks just like you did when you were a baby."

Bobby and Alex watched as he walked over to the seat next to her bed. He was absolutely in love with his tiny granddaughter. She looked so small with him holding her. After a few minutes, the baby opened her eyes and looked at him. He could tell that she was trying to focus on him. Almost like she was trying to figure out who this strange man was. He smiled and told her, "I'm your Grandpa. I can't wait for you to meet the rest of your family sweetheart."

Seeing her father with her daughter made Alex's heart melt. She'd never imagined that she would see her father holding a child that she had created. She'd never really imagined having a child. She thought that he only chance at being pregnant was when she'd given birth to Nate.

Bobby watched Alex watching her father and he felt a lump in his throat. The love on her father's face was something Bobby had never seen before. He realized again how damn lucky he was to be a part of this. Part of this wonderful world. He walked over to Alex and whispered, "I love you. She's so incredibly lucky to have this family. Thank you for including me. Thank you for loving me..."

Alex watched as her husband teared up. She kissed him softly and whispered, "She's so damn loved already. She's going to have more love than any little girl ever had before."

John smiled and whispered to his granddaughter, "Now if only your mommy and daddy would tell me your name. Otherwise, I'm going to have to call you, the baby for the rest of your life. Talk about a complex..."

Alex kissed Bobby softly and then looked him in the eyes and asked, "Should we go ahead and tell him? Even if the others won't be here for a few more hours?"

She heard her father sigh and then Bobby said, "I think we can go ahead and tell him. The suspense is killing him and to be honest I want to share it with someone else. Do you want to tell him?"

Alex laughed when she heard her dad sigh and say, "Would someone please tell me? Otherwise I'm going to name her myself."

Bobby laughed and whispered, "You go ahead and tell him."

Alex swallowed hard and whispered, "Her name is Abigail Laine Goren. She's named after Bobby's grandmother and..."

She heard her dad gasp and then he asked, "Laine?"

Alex nodded, "I know that it was mom's middle name and I wanted to honor her."

John looked down at his granddaughter and whispered, "She would have been so happy and so proud of you Lexie. I just wish that she was here to see her."

Alex nodded and whispered, "Me to daddy. Me to."

Alex walked over to her dad and she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. Their little girl was named after two extraordinary women. She was destined for greatness and love. She was going to be so damn loved. She was a very, very lucky little girl. Her family was wonderful and they would make sure that she was protected and knew only love and happiness...

**_There will be more. I wanted to write something to add Bobby's mother, but couldn't think about how to work it in. I'll try to work it into the next chapter..._**


	33. Meetings

_**I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to add. I was stuck with a back case of writers block.**_

Alex and Bobby took the drive to Carmel Ridge when Abigail was nearly three months old. They waited until the weather turned warmer. Bobby was understandably nervous about showing their daughter to his mother. He'd been talking to the nurses and he made sure that she was in one of her more lucid moments. The head nurse, Karen, told him that she was doing very good.

So, despite him wanting to back out, he was taking her to meet his mom. Alex made him realize that their daughter deserved to meet her grandmother. Even if she was too young to remember it. Alex was determined that the two of them should meet. She told Bobby that she would want her mom to know about their daughter if the situation was reversed.

So, Bobby held their tiny daughter as they waited for his mom to be let into the visiting room. Bobby was growing more and more anxious the longer he waited. He sighed and Alex put her hand on his knee. Then she leaned over and whispered, "It will be fine Bobby."

Bobby hoped that she was right. He wasn't going to let his mom hold her until he was one hundred percent sure that she wouldn't hurt Abigail. Even if it upset Alex. He would do everything he could to protect his daughter.

Bobby's knee bobbed up and down as they waited for the nurse to bring his mother into the waiting room. Alex smiled and put her hand on his knee. When he looked over at her, she smiled and whispered, "It will be fine."

Bobby nodded and when the door opened and he noticed his mom come into the room.

Bobby walked over to her and swallowed hard. He said, "Hi mom."

"Hello Bobby. How are you doing?"

Bobby smiled, "I'm fine mom."

"I've missed you. Where have you been?"

Bobby told her softly, "I've been busy. My wife had a baby and we moved to Maine."

"When did you get married son?"

Bobby sighed. He didn't want to explain this to his mom. He never knew what would set her off. He smiled and said, "It was a few months ago mom. She's here. With the baby."

It was then that Alex stood up and walked over to her. She asked her, "Do you want to meet your granddaughter?"

Frances Goren looked at her for a few very long moments. Alex could tell that she was sizing her up. Alex finally relaxed when her mother-in-law smiled and said softly, "I would like that."

Alex took her hand and led her over to where Abigail was sleeping in the baby carrier. Alex bent down and picked up the sleeping infant. She waited until Frances sat down beside Bobby and then she looked him in the eyes. Bobby was nervous, but he could tell that his mom was having a good day today. So, he nodded and gave her the okay to hand the baby over to his mom.

Frances looked down at the baby and smiled. She leaned down and kissed Abigail's forehead. When she looked over at Bobby and Alex she had tears in her eyes. She whispered to her son, "She's beautiful son. I'm proud of you."

Never in all of his years had he heard his mom tell him that. She had never before told him that he was proud of him. Alex watched the exchange between the two and smiled. Frances then looked at Alex and said, "She looks like you."

Alex smiled, "I think she looks like Bobby. Especially her eyes."

Frances nodded, "Yeah, but she has your nose and hair. She's beautiful. I just know that she will grow up to be someone special."

Bobby could tell that she was completely serious. He nodded, "She's already someone special. She has a wonderful family and she is so loved."

"I'm glad that you brought her to meet me. I've always hoped that you would meet someone special and start a family of your own. Now, I can die a happy woman."

Bobby got a scared look and said, "You aren't sick mom. Are you?"

Frances shook her head and whispered, "No, but I'm getting tired son and I won't be around forever. I'm glad that you have them."

Bobby hated when his mom talked like this. He might not always understand his mom, but he loved her. She was the only family that she had. At least until Alex and Abigail. Now, there were two of the most important people in the world to him.

After awhile, his mom handed the baby back to Alex and then she whispered to her, "Thank you. Thank you for letting me meet my granddaughter..."

Bobby watched as a silent conversation took place between the two women in his life. He could see the mutual understanding that only mother's seemed to possess. Alex handed the baby over to him and then she stood up and hugged Frances Goren. She whispered something to her that he couldn't make out, but it caused his mom to smile and hug her back tightly.

Then, Alex promised to bring Abigail back to see her very soon. When they walked outside, Bobby had a huge smile on his face. Alex looked over at him and said, "I knew that it would be okay."

Bobby turned to her with tears in his eyes and smiled. Then, he hugged her tightly as his body shook with the force of him crying. Bobby knew that this day had been very hard on him emotionally. It was also very cathartic for him. Alex hoped that maybe, just maybe, this day had allowed him to exercise some of his demons where his mother was concerned.

Bobby looked at her and whispered, "Thank you..."

Alex simply nodded and held him tighter. Then he kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Lets go home..."

Home. Nothing had ever sounded sweeter to Alex. She got into the car and reached over and took his hand and squeezed it gently. Bobby smiled and raised her hand up to his mouth and kissed it softly. He smiled at her and started the car...


	34. School

_**We take a little bit of a time leap here. Just to move the story along...**_

_**Five years later:**_

Abigail Goren was very, very happy today. Today was the day that she was getting ready to start school. She knew that her mommy and daddy were very nervous about it. She had tried to tell her daddy that he shouldn't be sad. That it was a good thing. However, nothing she had said to him made any difference.

She woke up very early that morning and took a bath and was dressed before her mommy could come in and wake her up. She was sitting in the kitchen when her mommy and baby brother came downstairs. Her mom smiled and her baby brother simply drooled all over the place.

Alex smiled at her daughter and said, "You got up early."

Abigail smiled, "I didn't want to be late. Especially not on my first day."

Her mom smiled at her. She was definitely her father's child. She was more and more like him every single day. When she was thinking, you could see the wheels turning in her head. Alex called her her mini-Bobby. Bobby thought that she was more like him.

They'd even asked John about it and his reply was, "She's just as stubborn as both of you. Hopefully your next baby will be more like me."

They had expanded their family since Abigail had arrived.

Abigail was six months away from turning four when Alex found out that she was finally pregnant again. They had been trying for almost a year to have another baby. Alex was starting to think that Abigail was destined to be an only child.

Their son was born on a warm summer night. His delivery had been long and hard and Alex had very nearly lost her life. Bobby had put his foot down on having any more children. She had been disappointed, but she agreed.

The day before Abigail started school, Alex found out that she was pregnant again. She hadn't told Bobby yet. She was trying to find the best way to break the news to him. She knew that he would be angry with her. She had went into a coma for three days after she gave birth to Aaron. Bobby had very nearly lost it when the doctor told her that she had a slim chance of leaving the hospital. When she opened her eyes on the fourth day, she saw the relief in his eyes. It was then that he told her about how much blood she lost. How she had gone into a coma shortly after Aaron's birth.

It was then that he made her promise that they were done having children.

At the time, she'd been happy to promise that to him. Her family felt complete and she couldn't have asked for more.

She had been on the pill ever since. However, she had gotten pneumonia two months ago and her doctor had prescribed antibiotics. When she recognized the symptoms of pregnancy, she went to her doctor. He'd done a pregnancy test and discovered that she was indeed pregnant.

She had sat in the doctor's office crying like a baby. She asked him how it could have happened and he told her that apparently the antibiotics cause the pill to fail. It only happened in one out of a thousand, but apparently that was what happened here. Great. She would have to be that one in a thousand.

Her biggest problem was figuring out how to tell Bobby. She knew that he wasn't going to be happy with this. It was scared him when she had slipped into the coma. They weren't getting any younger and her OB-GYN had referred her to a specialist because of her last pregnancy and the complications with the birth. She was supposed to go see him today after Abigail got onto the school bus.

She'd gotten out of bed before Bobby and heard Aaron awake in his crib. So, she gotten him and kissed the top of his head. She had to blink away the tears that formed in her eyes everytime she thought of Bobby's reaction to the news of her pregnancy. So, she had decided not to tell him until after her doctor's appointment today.

He was going to be busy with talking to the contractors. They needed a new garage added on and that was his department. So, Alex was taking Aaron with her and she was going to the appointment alone. Bobby just thought it was for her normal appointment.

Aaron was barely a year old. She wasn't sure that she was ready for her children to be this close together. Was Bobby ready to go through another pregnancy and birth with her? She loved her husband dearly and she knew that he loved her, but would this be the straw that broke the camel's back? Would Bobby ask her to do the one thing that she knew she couldn't? Would he ask her to have an abortion? Or could he somehow find it within him to love this baby she carried just as much as she love their daughter and son?

She was full of a million questions and she walked Abigail out to the bus stop and waved goodbye as the bus drove off.

She sighed and carried the baby to the car and buckled him into his car seat. She started the car a drove off to the appointment alone. A million thoughts went through her mind. She wondered if this doctor could ease her mind and if she could possibly ease Bobby's mind. Could he make this baby something to be celebrated just as much as their other two children?

Alex wasn't sure that she knew the answer to that question. Hopefully this specialist could answer some of her questions. She knew that she should have brought Bobby along, but quite honestly she was afraid of his reaction to the news of another baby.

Alex walked out of the doctor's office two hours later with answers to a lot of her questions. Yes, the pregnancy would be considered high risk because of her advanced age and her history, but the doctor saw no reason why she couldn't have a normal pregnancy this time. They would take extra precautions and she wanted to see her every two weeks instead of once a month.

She sat in the driveway to their home for at least twenty minutes. Only getting out when Aaron started fussing about the car not moving and him still being in his car seat. She sighed and got out and walked back and unbuckled him. She kissed the top of his head and whispered, "Now I need to tell daddy that you are going to be a big brother. I just hope he doesn't hate me for it..."

She heard Bobby ask from behind, "Hate you for what?"

She managed to hand the baby to Bobby just before she lost the contents of her stomach. She ended up getting sick all over his shoes. Thank goodness he was wearing flip flops that day.

He looked at Aaron and said, "I don't think mommy's feeling very good buddy."

Alex smiled at him weakly and whispered, "I'm so sorry. Let me take him."

Bobby handed the baby over to her and went over to the hose and cleaned his feet and shoes off. Alex handed Aaron back to him and then asked, "What's wrong?"

Alex shook her head, but Bobby didn't believe her. He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the top of the head. Then he whispered, "Why don't you go upstairs and climb into bed. I'll bring you some soup and crackers."

Alex nodded and turned to go inside the house. She walked up to their bedroom and sighed as she climbed into bed. She knew that she needed to tell him and she needed to tell him soon, but she didn't want to see the look of disappointment in his eyes.

So, she closed her eyes and didn't open them until she heard Bobby walk into their room. He put the tray on her lap and then sat down in the bed with her. She asked, "Where's Aaron?"

"Naptime. What's wrong?"

Alex knew that she needed to tell him and decided that she wasn't going to take forever. She'd learned from when she was pregnant with Abigail. So, she looked at him and whispered, "I'm pregnant..."

Bobby felt his world fall out from beneath him. He thought that she was sick. This was the last thing that he'd expected. He asked, "Are you sure?"

Alex nodded, "I'm positive. About two months."

Bobby closed his eyes and asked, "I thought you were on the pill. What happened?"

"Remember when I got pneumonia? Apparently the antibiotics caused the pill to fail."

Bobby whispered, "I don't want to lose you. I would die without you Alex..."

She took his hand and whispered, "You won't. I'm not going to do anything to jeopardize my health or the baby's health. I went to see a specialist today. She answered a lot of my questions. She's going to monitor the pregnancy carefully. I'm going to go see her every two weeks. I told her that you would have a lot of questions. She wants me to bring you with me for the next appointment. This isn't a bad thing and..."

Bobby was very quiet and then he leaned over and silenced her with a kiss. He whispered, "I'm scared of losing you. I..."

Alex whispered against his lips, "You won't lose me. I love you so much. This baby wasn't expected, but I still want it. Any baby that is part me and part you can't be a mistake."

Bobby nodded and kissed her softly and whispered, "Eat your soup."

He waited until she was done and then he pulled her close to him and whispered, "I do love you. I want this baby even if I'm scared as hell. You don't know how hard it was to watch you laying in that hospital bed. You were so pale Alex. I've never seen you so still before. I was sure that I was going to lose you."

**Flashback**

Bobby thought back on that day. They'd been so happy about welcoming their son into the world. Everything had been perfect until the day that he was born. She hadn't had any morning sickness. She had barely had any complications from the pregnancy. The worst thing was that she gained quite a bit of weight. Everything had gone smoothly until they arrived at the hospital.

Everything had went downhill the moment they arrived. Alex told Bobby that she was seeing spots behind her eyes and then, as they were walking into the hospital, she collapsed. The doctor said that her blood pressure was very high. So, high that they needed to do an emergency c-section. Bobby had to wait in the waiting room for her. When their son was finally born, it had been bittersweet. Alex was in intensive care in a coma. Her doctor said that she had lost a lot of blood. They needed to get her blood pressure back up. They gave her a transfusion and then they waited for her to come out of her coma.

Bobby wanted their son in the room with them. So, the doctor's brought him into the room and placed him on her stomach. There was still no reaction from her, but it was shortly after that when she woke up asking where her baby was. Bobby had looked at the nurse and she went to get the baby and the doctor.

The doctor got there first and Alex was nearly in a panic when he showed up without the baby. She had convinced herself that there was something wrong with the baby. She was nearly ready to get out of the bed and go down to the nursery herself. The doctor smiled at his patient and said, "Calm down Alexandra. Your son is just fine. The nurse had to get me first and she will be here with him in a moment."

She looked at him and then at Bobby. When Bobby nodded, she finally calmed down. Some. She was still wanting to see her son and until he appeared, she wouldn't be calmed down.

She barely heard a word that her doctor said. Her eyes were trained on the door, waiting for the nurse to reappear. When she finally arrived with the bassinet, she finally let out a huge sigh of relief. Once her son was in her arms, she was able to relax again. She kissed her newborn sons head and closed her eyes tightly. She knew that she'd been very close to losing her life and that it had scared Bobby. She caught his eye and she could see the fear in them. She held out her hand and squeezed it tightly.

Alex was safe and he had his world back.

**Flashback Ends**

Alex whispered, "I know you're thinking about the day that Aaron was born. I will be fine. My doctor will make sure of it Bobby."

He nodded, "But things can still go wrong. I'm worried."

Alex nodded, "That's why I love you."

Alex snuggled close to him and felt him kiss the top of her head. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms...


	35. Logan

_**Okay, so I'm going to try my hand a something that might resemble a real case. Or at least a made up one. So, is Nicole really back or might it be a copy cat? We shall see...**_

Alex woke in the bed alone. She heard a lot of commotion downstairs and it was then that she knew that they had visitors. She managed to climb out of bed and headed downstairs. She laughed when she saw Mike Logan sitting at the kids table with her little girl. She asked, "Having fun Mike?"

Mike just shot her a look and said, "Always. Miss Abby and I are having a tea party."

Alex laughed at the sight that Mike made. He was wearing a princess tiara and he had a pink feather boa. She picked up her phone and took a few pictures of him.

Abigail smiled and picked up her teacup and said, "Come on Uncle Mike. Daddy made us special tea."

Alex looked over and noticed that there was actually liquid in their cups. She looked over at her husband and asked, "Tea?"

He shook his head and said, "Apple juice."

Alex laughed, "So, Uncle Mike, what brings you here?"

Mike looked at his niece and said, "I'll be right back Miss Abby. Make sure and save a few cookies for me."

Abigail nodded and started talking to her bears. Mike nodded and motioned for Alex and Bobby to follow him into the living room. He sighed and said, "I need your help. I've never had to deal with anything like this before."

Bobby asked, "What happened?"

Mike explained slowly, "Well, they found three bodies in the woods. All were mutilated and there are signs of torture. I've never handled three murders at once. The worst thing that has happened here was when the Jones brother's tried to steal the flag from the flagpole. I know that the two of you had years of experience. At least before you moved here that is. I'm begging you. I need your help..."

Alex and Bobby looked at each other and it only took them a few seconds to nod and say, "I'm in."

If Alex had to admit it to anyone, she really missed being a detective and she was looking forward to helping Mike.

They sat down and talked more about the case. Mike showed them the pictures that his deputy took. Bobby looked at them and said, "It looks like they were chained to the trees. Were all of them killed at the same time?"

Mike shook his head, "All of the bodies were in different stages of decomp. The state coroner estimates that the first one died nearly six weeks ago. The last one has only been dead for three days. I think I have a serial killer working here. Then there's something else."

Alex was busy studying the pictures and was listening to Mike talking. She asked, "Have they been able to recover tire tracks or anything else to lead to a suspect?"

Mike shook his head, "No. The suspect or suspects hasn't left any kind of clues. No semen or fibers have been recovered from any of the bodies. We were hoping for something. I'm at a loss and need help."

Bobby smiled and said, "Well, Alex and I can help you." He looked at his wife and said, "I'm sure that Winnie would be more than willing to watch Aaron for you. At least for a few hours."

Alex smiled brightly and said, "I'll ask her tonight. If she can't do it, then I can ask dad."

Alex knew that Winnie would be thrilled to watch Aaron and Alex found that she was excited about helping Mike and Bobby work a case. It had been far too long since she'd been able to put her detective skills to use.

Bobby and Alex agreed to meet Mike the next morning at the police station to go over his notes on the case.

Mike went back to sit down with Abby to finish their tea party. He put the boa back around his neck and the tiara went back on his head.

Alex marveled at his ability to change direction on a dime. He acted like being with their daughter was the most important thing in his life. At least for the moment. What neither of them realized was that he would be instrumental in saving her life. Because someone from Alex and Bobby's past was about to make a reappearance in their life. Someone that neither one of them wanted or expected to see ever again.

Alex and Bobby arrived at the police station early the next morning. They dropped Abigail off at school. Bobby and Alex were sitting in his office looking over his notes. There wasn't very much to go on. There were no witnesses and virtually no forensic evidence. All they had to go on was the fact that the rope appeared to be the same.

Bobby looked at Alex and said, "I don't like this."

"Me either. This killer is smart. Scary smart. Look at this. The report says that the bodies appear to have been cleaned with bleach after they were killed."

Mike told them, "Inside and out. The autopsy reports shows that there were signs of bleach being inserted into each of their vagina's."

Alex made a face and said, "I hope that they were dead. That would be very, very painful."

Bobby nodded, "And the autopsy appears to show that their blood contained traces of ammonia. It would have been toxic if they hadn't been strangled first."

Alex shook her head, "None of this makes any sense. It's almost as if they were killed by more than one person."

Bobby turned to Mike and told him, "A man and a woman team. Men are more likely to kill someone by strangulation. The ammonia part. Well, that almost sounds like a woman. Women are much less likely to strangle someone."

"Are you positive?"

Alex nodded, "It's a much more personal way of killing. Most women that kill use poison or handguns. Men are more likely to use their hands or knives."

Mike asked, "Are female serial killers common?"

Bobby shook his head and told him, "In all of our years we've only come across one female serial killer. Women killers sure, but no serial killers."

Alex shivered as she remembered the woman that Bobby was talking about. She was glad that Nicole Wallace was no longer part of their lives. Alex would never admit it to Bobby, but she had hated that woman. She wasn't one to take justice into her own hands, but she knew that she could make an exception in Nicole's case. She was smart and dangerous. A deadly combination in a woman that obviously had a mental problem.

When they had first met her, Bobby had been drawn to her like a moth to a flame. She was glad that the woman had simple given up on tormenting Bobby. Alex would do anything to protect her husband and Bobby needed to be protected from Nicole.

Alex was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Mike speak one chilling word. Succinylcholine. Bobby was staring and Mike with an open mouth. Alex shook her head and asked, "What did you say?"

Mike repeated it to her, "I said that the last victim seemed to have been injected with a poison. The ME says that it's succinylcholine. I've never heard of that particular poison before."

Bobby and Alex both replied at the same time, "We have."

Bobby looked at Alex and whispered, "It has to be a coincidence."

"I don't believe that for a moment. It appears that Nicole is back..."


	36. Ultimatum

Mike looked at Bobby and asked, "Are either of you going to fill me in on who this Nicole person is?"

Alex stood up and walked over to the window in Mike's office. She hated hearing her name. Hated even thinking about the woman. She'd managed to put her crimes out of her mind. Why would she come back now? They were happy. They were a family.

She heard Bobby say, "She's a psychopath. She's responsible for numerous murders. Both men and women. She has no conscious. She doesn't care who she kills. If they get in her way she will kill them. Eventually."

Mike asked Bobby, "What did these three girls do to her? Why kill them?"

Alex mumbled, "Because they are a means to an end for her. The man that she's working with. He either has a lot of money or she's attracted to him. One or the other. She enjoys killing people."

Bobby said, "You don't know that."

Alex laughed sarcastically and said, "You still believe that she's the innocent in all of those killings from years ago. You never wanted to believe that she kills simply because she likes it. Not because of some deep seated psychological flaw. The woman is a psycho and you know it."

"She was abused and..."

Alex laughed again and said, "Millions of people are abused and they don't turn into a psycho killer. No Bobby. Nicole kills simply because she enjoys killing. It gives her power and control. Which she likes."

Mike could see the tension growing between them. It was obvious, even to him that this had long been a source of tension between the couple. He looked at Bobby and then at Alex. They both looked, in a word, tense. You could cut the tension around them with a knife.

Bobby shook his head, "You've never been able to prove that."

Alex shook her head, "You just don't get it. Do you? You've always wanted to study her and there always has to be a reason why she does what she does. You just can't stand the fact that I'm right and she a psychopath and that she enjoys killing people. It's fun for her. She gets off on it Bobby..."

"And you never gave her early years enough credit."

"I did. I just don't believe it. You want to understand her. You want to think that there has to be an underlying reason as to why she is the way she is. I'm surprised that you didn't sleep with her to..."

Alex had worked herself into a frenzy. She was understandably upset and as the minutes went by, she was growing more upset as the moments passed by.

Mike could see that they were going around in circles. Neither was willing to give up on the points that they were trying to make. So, Mike decided to intervene. He picked up his handkerchief and said, "Okay. I'm calling for a time out. I think this is a sore subject with you two."

Alex crossed her arms over her chest and huffed loudly. She threw her husband a look and walked out of Mike's office. Bobby watched as she left and then Mike asked, "Is everything okay?"

Bobby nodded and told him, "Yes."

"Are you going to go after her?"

Bobby shook his head, "No. She needs a moment away from me."

"What does she have against this Nicole woman?"

Bobby sighed, "She's always believed that she wanted to kill me."

"What do you believe?"

"I believe that she would if she got the chance. She was infatuated with me. Obsessed even. She didn't like Alex. The two of them were like oil and water."

"Why isn't she in jail?"

"We were never able to prove her guilt. Every time we got close she would slip away. Alex has hated her from day one." Then he sighed and told Mike, "The feeling between the two was mutual. When Alex was pregnant with Nate... Lets just say that the feelings of hatred between the two of them are mutual..."

Alex walked back into Mike's office and slammed her hand down on his desk. Then she told them, "I'm not going to debate this with you. I don't like her. She's poison for you Bobby. She always has been. I won't let her hurt you again. I won't let her hurt _**us!**_ I won't let her play these damn mind games with you. If she thinks that she's going to come here and play her mind games with you once again. Well, she's going to have to go through me to get to you. I won't let her screw up my family. Our family! It's not just us that we have to think about. We have to think about Abigail and Aaron now. We are going to catch her this time and we are going to make sure that she spends the rest of her pathetic life in prison. For every crime that she has committed here. I don't care about her excuses for doing what she does... If anything was to happen to you... I don't know what I would do Bobby. I know it's not rational, but that woman makes me see red..."

Mike watched as Bobby nodded and then whispered, "Nothing is going to happen to me. Or to you or the kids. If Nicole gets anywhere near us we will protect ourselves Alex. I love you. I've always loved you. I wanted to understand her, but I never loved her..."

Bobby leaned over and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. Then she broke down into tears and cried softly against him...


	37. Needing To Help

Mike excused himself from the room to leave his friends alone. He sensed that there was more than met the eye going on here and that they needed some time alone. He went to another computer in the station and looked up the name Nicole Wallace in the database. He wanted to know what he was up against. What he read there shocked him. The woman was responsible for more than a few murders. Her crime spree was extensive and Mike knew that they needed to find a way to put her behind bars where she belonged.

He watched as Bobby and Alex kissed each other softly and then he whispered something to her that made her smile. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him softly. The love those two had for each other was obvious.

Mike was determined to put this woman in jail for her crimes. Alex and Bobby had welcomed him into their lives and into their homes. When he had first moved into town, he hadn't known anyone. He'd moved away from his hometown for a change of scenery. He'd lost his family and Alex and Bobby had adopted him. He loved their children like his own.

Mike closed his eyes and swallowed hard. Thinking about his family brought tears to his eyes. He'd lost himself in the bottle for the longest time. He went into a downward spiral and the depression that he'd felt had only been relieved when he drank. However, the drinking never quite eased the pain that he felt deep inside. Everywhere he went held memories of his family. The family that was taken from him so very suddenly. He should have been able to stop what happened to his family. However, he'd been at work and he'd gotten the call late that night. They had been killed by a deranged killer. He'd never been caught and it haunted him to this day. That was when his dissent into madness began.

He only came out of it when he crashed his car into a brick wall. The only person that was hurt was him. It was then that he decided that he had to move away from there. He needed a fresh start in a place where no one knew him or his family. Away from all of the memories that haunted him daily.

He vowed that no one would do anything to hurt anyone that he loved again. He considered Alex and Bobby family and he would do anything to protect them.

He would work double and triple time to bring Nicole Wallace to justice. Once and for all. This woman was dangerous to them. All of them.

Mike walked back into his office cautiously and asked them, "Is everything okay in here?"

Bobby and Alex smiled at each other and then they kissed one last time and Bobby whispered, "We are fine."

Alex nodded, "Even the mention of Nicole's name drives me crazy. I'm sorry Mike."

Mike shook his head, "There's nothing to be sorry for. I've been reading up on Nicole. She needs to be put behind bars. We need to find her before she kills someone else."

Bobby nodded, "That's something that we can all agree on." Then he looked at Alex, "Regardless of whether or not we agree on her motives and the reasons why she commits these crimes."

Alex nodded and smiled at her husband brightly. She wanted to do everything and anything she had to to protect her family. Her family was the most important thing to her now. Her son and daughter were the best things to ever happen to her.

Alex put her hand on her stomach and thought about their newest child. Thinking about Nicole's past and her obsession with Bobby, it scared her to think what Nicole would do to get Bobby. To get his attention and his affection.

Thinking about Abigail brought to mind Nicole's daughter. The daughter that she killed when the girl was merely three years old. She killed her simply because she was afraid of losing her husband's affection. That a three year old child could take a grown woman's place in bed. Nicole was sick and no amount of therapy would ever help her.

Alex had convinced herself that Nicole had come to this area because she knew that Bobby was here. Bobby had always been the one man that Nicole could ever trap in her web of deceit and lies. Alex knew that she blamed her. Maybe she could tell that the only woman he ever loved was Alex. Maybe that was why she had it out for Alex. Nicole had never liked her and the feeling was mutual.

If Nicole knew that she was pregnant again it could be very dangerous for her and their unborn child. However, Alex was not going to be scared off. If Nicole wanted a fight, then she was going to give her one. If she came withing 100 feet of her family she was going to have a fight on her hands.

Mike had been trying to get her attention and said, "Alex..."

Alex shook her head, "I'm sorry. I was thinking..."

Bobby smiled, "She does that from time to time."

Alex slapped his shoulder and whispered, "I'm just thinking about Nicole and her obsession with you."

Mike asked, "Why is she so set on you Bobby? It's not as if there aren't better looking men out there."

"Hey! I take offense to that Mike."

Mike held up his hands and laughed, "I'm just saying buddy. Look, we need to go out to the scene of the crimes and let you and Alex take a look around. Get a feel for what's going on. Maybe you can get a read on what she's going to do next."

Alex and Bobby nodded. They needed to draw Nicole out into the open. Needed to get her to play her hand and see what she was up to.

Bobby asked, "Are you okay with this?"

Alex put her hand on her stomach and said, "We need to do this. We can't keep looking over our shoulders every time we leave the house. Can't keep wondering when she's going to pop out and surprise us. I'm not going to have to worry about our children every time we turn around. I want Abigail and Aaron to feel safe. I want this new child to feel safe."

Mike looked at Alex in shock and asked, "You're pregnant again?"

Alex nodded, "Yes. I just found out."

"Maybe you should sit this one out."

Bobby knew that was the wrong thing to say, but he simply chuckled and said, "Don't try telling her that."

Alex looked at Mike and said, "I need to help with this. We need to put this to rest once and for all. If Nicole wants a fight, then it's a fight that she's going to get."

Bobby had heard that tone in her voice before. He'd worked with her for too long and been married with her for too long to not know when she's determined and got her mind set on something. Mike looked at her and shook his head, "If you're pregnant I don't want to risk the life of you or your unborn baby..."

"And I don't want you and Bobby to go up against her alone. She's too dangerous for the two of you to handle alone. You're going to need me."

Mike looked at Bobby and Bobby shrugged, "She's not going to give up. I've seen that look many times. She's dug her heels in and nothing is going to change her mind." He looked at Alex and smiled. Then he looked back at Mike and said, "We can use all the help we can get. If it gets too dangerous then we can reevaluate this. For now, we are all in this together."

Alex, Bobby and Mike all looked at each other and nodded. Then Alex said, "Lets go out to the crime scene. I want to get a good feel for these crimes. The more we know, the easier it will be to catch her and put her behind bars."

Bobby and Mike watched as Alex walked out of Mike's office and headed to their car. Mike followed Bobby and smiled. He knew at that moment that he had made a good choice in calling Bobby and Alex to help him. He didn't want any more murders in his town and would do anything he could to prevent it from happening again...


	38. The Crime Scene

As they pulled up to the crime scene the first thing that Bobby realized was that this area was very, very remote. It was the perfect place to commit murder.

Alex looked around and took in their surroundings. She looked at the trees and asked, "Were each of them bound to the same tree?"

Mike shook his head, "No. They were each bound to a different tree."

He pointed to three different trees, in three different directions. The trees formed a triangle. Alex watched as Bobby tried to process the information. He scrunched his eyes up and turned his head to the side. She'd seen him do that countless times over the years. She knew that it meant that he was thinking.

Mike looked at her and asked, "What's he doing?"

Alex smiled, "He's processing the scene. It's kind of his thing."

Mike simply nodded and watched as his friend worked. He walked around the trees. He looked up and down and left and right. Then, Bobby said, "It was definitely two killers. Judging by how remote this place is, I would say that they probably traveled her at night." He pointed over to the small deserted farmhouse and said, "That's where they keep them during the day. Then, under the cover of darkness, they bring them out to to finish the torturing and killing."

Bobby took off towards the farmhouse. Alex and Mike hurried after him. Mike laughed and asked, "Is he always like this?"

Alex smiled and said, "Anytime he's working a case he is. He's relentless."

That was one of the things that made him a wonderful police officer and detective. Bobby always had a single minded vision and he wasn't easily distracted. It was one of the things that had attracted her to him.

Mike hung back while Alex and Bobby walked through the farmhouse. He'd figured that the farmhouse had something to do with the case, but he hadn't been able to figure it out. Alex and Bobby walked inside and Bobby walked back and forth between the rooms. Never stopping in one for very long. Finally, they walked into the back bedroom and Bobby stopped what he was doing and simply stared. Alex knew that he was picturing what had gone on in this room.

There was a lone mattress in the middle of the room. It was devoid of sheets and had a number of small dark stains on it. Bobby leaned down and looked closely at it. He looked up at Alex and she nodded. Mike felt lost for a moment and wondered if they were going to give him an idea of what they knew or at least suspected.

After many long moments of silent communication between them, Bobby finally looked at Mike and said, "You should take samples of the blood on this mattress. It's going to be the blood of the victims. Probably not the suspect."

Then Bobby pointed over to corner where the trashcan was and said, "I would also bag the trash and take it to the ME. There might be fingerprints on something. It's a long shot, but it never hurts to try."

Mike nodded and went to his vehicle to get the necessary bags. Alex and Bobby went into the house and Alex asked, "Do you think that Nicole would be this stupid? Surely it can't be this easy?"

Bobby was looking up and the ceiling and noticed a tiny, almost invisible camera near the side of the room. Whoever it was committing these crimes was now watching them. Bobby pointed up and said, "Whoever it is, knows that we are here."

Alex nodded and Mike asked, "How?"

Alex smiled, "Camera."

Mike muttered, "Damn. I hope that we didn't just spook them into running to another part of the country. I want to catch them."

Alex looked at him and said, "Don't worry. If this is Nicole, she's not going to go anywhere. Especially since she knows that Bobby and I are here and working the case."

With that, Alex went over and kissed Bobby. It was almost as if she was staking her claim on her husband. Bobby wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "I don't like you being involved in this. If anything was to happen to you or our baby. Nicole is the one person that scares me. Especially where you are involved."

Alex shook her head and whispered, "We are in this together. We always work better together. And I can keep a better eye on you and make sure that you don't get into too much trouble."

Bobby leaned forward and kissed her softly. Mike cleared his throat and said, "I'm done gathering the evidence. Are you two ready to head back?"

Alex and Bobby nodded as the left the farmhouse. They had barely made it back to their car when they heard a huge explosion. They turned in the direction of the sound and saw the farmhouse had exploded into a million pieces.

Mike looked at them and said, "Now she's using explosives. That's unexpected."

Bobby nodded, "She's evolving..."

Alex had a feeling that if Mike had gone into that farmhouse on his own he would have been blown up with it. However, since Bobby was with him, he had been saved. Alex knew that deep down Nicole had been obsessed with Bobby and she knew that he was fairly safe. At least until today. Alex wondered if maybe she was spiraling out of control. It was obvious that she was trying to get Bobby's attention in a big way.

Alex and Bobby were deep in thought and barely noticed when Mike dropped them off at the police station. They said goodbye to him and walked back to their car. Once inside, Alex said, "Lets go home."

Bobby nodded and then reached for her hand. He squeezed it softly as they drove home in silence. Alex looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost time for Abigail to come home from school. She stood up and whispered in his ear, "I can't wait until Abigail goes to bed tonight. Then, it's Alex and Bobby time..."

Bobby smiled and leaned over to kiss her. Then he watched as she climbed the stairs to their room. God, he loved her more and more each day. Not a day went by that he didn't thank his lucky stars that they'd fallen in love with each other. He'd never known happiness like this before. His family. Family... Before her he'd never truly been part of a family.

He walked into their son's room and looked at him in the crib and smiled. This little boy truly saved him. He'd been born two days after he'd lost his mother. He'd gone to visit her that day. He'd went with Alex and Abigail when they'd gotten the news that his mother was sick. He hadn't want either of them to go, but Alex insisted on being there for him. Abigail hadn't known what was going on. Not really. They'd told her that her grandmother had going to Heaven, but Heaven was a far away concept to a five year old.

Bobby had thrown himself into a tailspin. He'd never known such grief before. Even if his mom wasn't the best, she was still his mom. When Alex went into labor, he was still grieving his mom. Seeing the birth of their son made his heart full. It was like the world was right again.

Bobby smiled down at their son and realized that he was looking up at him. Bobby bent down and picked him up. He smiled and went to change his sons diaper. He felt Alex come into the room and she wrapped her arms around him. She laid her head on his shoulder and whispered, "Love you..."

He kissed her and whispered, "I love you to."

"What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about my mom."

Alex nodded. She knew that his mom's death had been hard on him. She smiled and kissed him again and said, "I know that you miss her."

He did. He missed her more than he could have ever imagined. They stood there for awhile longer and then they heard the doorbell ring. Alex smiled and said, "I'll get it."

Bobby smiled as he watched her walked down the stairs. He knew that they needed to get rid of Nichole once and for all and he headed downstairs to tell Alex that he was going to go and meet Mike so that they could talk over the case. Bobby smiled at the new customers that had come in and he told Alex goodbye and that he would be back soon. There were a few things that had been bothering him and he needed to talk it over with Mike. The sooner the better...


	39. Mike Needs To Know

Bobby sat down across from Mike and took a careful sip of his coffee. He sighed and looked out the window. There were a lot of things bothering him about this case. It shouldn't have been this easy to figure out who was behind these murders. However, it was almost as if Nicole was baiting him. Drawing him in and trying to get him to come after her.

Mike noticed his frustration and asked, "What's up?"

Bobby shook his head, "Never in all my years as a detective have I ever had a case like this. A case that practically solves itself."

"You said that she was smart. Maybe this is just her way of showing you how smart she really is."

Bobby knew that it was more than that and he told Mike, "This is more than her simply showing me how smart she is. She wants me to know that she can get to me anytime she wants. She wants me to know that she can manipulate me into playing her game once again. It's never going to be enough to simply play her game though. She wants to show me that she can win. That she can get close to me and I won't even know it."

Mike thought about it for a moment and then asked, "How does she win?"

Bobby sighed and told him, "She wins when everyone I love is either dead or left me. She will never be happy with simply possessing me. No, she wants to make me suffer. She enjoys watching me suffer. She's always enjoyed watching me suffer. From the first moment she met me. She liked to try and get a reaction out of me. Like a fly caught in a spider web. She would toy with me every chance she got. That's what makes her so damn dangerous."

Mike thought for a moment and then said, "What about Alex and the kids? Aren't they in danger simply because of their association with you."

Bobby thought about it and said, "Dammit... I should have seen it. I should have fucking seen it."

He stood up and threw the money on the table and headed out to his car. Mike followed closely behind him. He asked, "You should have seen what Bobby?"

When he got to his car, he looked at Mike and said, "I should have seen that she's going to use the kids and Alex to destroy me. Alex can take care of herself. She has always been able to take care of herself. Alex wouldn't think twice before she would kill Nicole and Nicole knows that. This is about hurting me and Alex. In the worst possible way. She is trying to break us up. What's the best way to do that?"

Mike knew the answer to the question and he didn't like it. Not one bit. Mike said, "Shit! You don't think she will hurt the kids?"

Bobby nodded and told him, "That's the best way to do it. She would kidnap the kids and then she would dangle them in front of us. Then, she will make us think that we can do anything to get them back safely. Then, she will kill them. Alex and I will fall apart and she will be there to pick up the pieces."

"Is she sick enough to kill them? They are innocent and haven't done anything to her."

Bobby shook his head, "That doesn't matter to her. She killed her three year old daughter. Simply because she was a competitor for her husband's affection. She wouldn't hesitate to kill our children if she thinks that it would pull Alex and me apart and drive me into her arms."

"She wouldn't do that. Would she?"

Bobby nodded, "She would and she could. She was watching us at the farmhouse yesterday. Who knows how long she's been here watching us. She could have been in town here long before she committed the murders. She could have been hanging around for weeks or months. Spying on us. If I know Nicole and I do, she's been watching us for awhile now."

"Why the killings? Why kill three innocent people?"

"For Nicole, this is all a game. She is a psychopath and she has no remorse about killing three innocent people. It's simply part of her sick and twisted game. Nicole knows that you will need a reason to get me involved. What better way than to come to a small town like this. You have little experience with crimes like this. Alex and I however. We have years of combined experience. It's only natural that you would turn to us for help."

"I'm not sure whether I should be offended or not. Am I that bad of a cop?"

Bobby shook his head, "Not a bad cop. Just inexperienced when it comes to crimes of this magnitude. It's okay. We all have to start somewhere and I guess that it's better you start with a psycho killer the first time."

Mike laughed and said, "I want to go back to the station. The results should be back from the samples we took at the farmhouse yesterday. At least the fingerprint results. I want to make sure that no one but Nicole can possibly be doing this. We need to be one hundred percent certain that it can't be someone else."

Bobby knew that it wasn't, but was willing to go along with Mike. He knew that his friend needed to be convinced that it was Nicole that was behind this. However, he needed to make sure that his wife and children were safe from any possible danger. So, he told him, "Alex and I will meet you at the station. I'm going to bring the kids and her there. I don't want to let them out of my sight. I know that she's going to hate it, but nothing is more important to me than their safety. Nothing. Then, I'm going to send John and Winnie to stay with Liz and her family in New York."

Mike asked, "Don't you think that's a bit extreme?"

"Not when it comes to protecting my family from Nicole. She will do whatever it takes to mess with you. Don't underestimate her for one second Mike. She's clever and cunning. I regret the day that I met her. I wish I would have done things differently. I shouldn't have let her get under my skin. I should have stepped back and..."

It was then that he heard a voice say, "It wouldn't have changed anything Bobby. She was fixated on you from the very beginning."

Bobby turned around and saw Alex and the kids. He took a deep breath and asked, "What are you doing here Alex?"

Alex shook her head and nodded towards Abigail. Mike took the hint and held out his hand to the little girl and said, "Hey Abby, I think Miss Molly has a fresh batch of cookies. Maybe we can get you some. If it's okay with your mommy."

Alex smiled and said, "Just one or two. You don't want to ruin your dinner."

Bobby could tell that something had happened. Alex was extremely shaken up. He put his arm around her and led her over to the window of the diner and asked, "What's wrong?"

Instead of telling him, Alex took a note out of her pocket and handed it to Bobby. He looked at her and asked, "What?"

Alex whispered, "Just read it."

_**Hello Detective Eames, **_

_**I wonder if you realize how close you came to losing everything today. Your daughter is very precious. It would be a shame if anything should happen to her. I'm really quite surprised that someone as shallow as you would be bothered with having a child that you actually have to raise yourself. **_

_**It would be a pity if anything should happen to her or to yourself.**_

_**Bobby is and has always been special. Too special for someone like you. You won't know where or when, but I will take everything that you hold dear from you.**_

_**You have been warned...**_

_**Your Friend, **_

_**Nicole**_

Bobby balled up the note and whispered, "You need to take the kids and leave. I want you to take your father, Winnie and the kids to stay with your sister in New York."

Alex shook her head and told him, "I'm not leaving you to face her alone..."

"I'm not alone. Mike's here."

Alex shook her head, "He doesn't know what he's up against. No one does. I'm going to do everything in my power to keep from killing her, but if she even thinks about coming close to us, I can't promise anything."

Alex took her gun out of her purse and put it beside her. Then she put her holster on her side and said, "Easier access."

"To kill her?"

"If it's necessary. She's making threats against my family. You and the kids are my life. My whole world. I'm not going to go looking for a fight, but I'm not going to run away with my tail tucked between my legs either. If it's a fight she wants then it's a fight that she's going to get. I won't let her destroy us. Not again. Never again..."

Alex remembered how Bobby had become obsessed with catching Nicole. It had consumed him. She had tried to pull him away from her. However, Nicole had a way of pulling him in. Making him obsess over catching her. It had nearly driven Bobby over the edge emotionally. Alex had been there for him. Pulling him back each time. She'd thought that they'd driven her from their lives for food.

Alex took his both of his hands in hers and then she whispered, "We are partners. Forever Bobby. We are going to be there for each other. I wouldn't abandon you now."

Bobby let his hand rest on her stomach and she covered his with hers. Then, he whispered, "I don't want anything to happen to you or to this baby. You and our children are the most important things in my life. I would die if anything happened to you because of her obsession with me. If she finds out that you're pregnant..."

Bobby closed his eyes and laid his chin on her head. He closed his eyes and heard Alex say, "We have always been stronger when we are together. It's always been that way Bobby. Nicole is the one person that has always known that and it drives her crazy that you don't love her. It drives her crazy that you fell in love with me. Can you imagine how mad she must have been when she discovered that we were married and had a family?"

Bobby swayed with her back and forth to some unheard melody. He closed his eyes and whispered, "Why did she have to come back now? We are so damn happy and now she comes back and threatens to destroy it all."

Alex looked up at him and whispered, "She won't destroy anything. I won't give her that power. Will you?"

Bobby shook his head, "Never again."

Then he leaned down and kissed her very softly. His first instinct was to run as far away as they could. To just take the kids and go somewhere that Nicole would never be able to find them. However, he knew that she would never stop looking for them. Not until she was either dead or in jail. Bobby wanted this over and done with before his kids were in college.

So, he whispered, "Lets go to the station. Mike wants us to go over the evidence."

Alex nodded and then took his hand in hers and squeezed it tightly. Then she whispered, "Lets go."

They turned just in time to see Abigail and Mike coming back to where they were standing. Alex laughed and said, "I see that she got some cookies."

Abigail had chocolate all over her face. Aaron was holding onto Mike and he had some chocolate around his face also. Bobby reached for him and Alex grabbed two baby wipes and handed one to Bobby. He used it to wipe off Aaron's face and Alex wiped off Abigail's. Alex smiled and said, "There's my pretty girl."

Abigail smiled and said, "The cookies were really good mommy. I got one for you."

Alex smiled, "You did?"

Abigail nodded and reached into the pocket of her coat and pulled of the remains of a crumbled cookie. Alex smiled and said, "I don't think the cookie made it."

"I'm sorry mommy."

Alex shook her head, "It's okay sweetheart."

Then Alex leaned down and gave her daughter a tight hug. Abigail tried to wiggle out and said, "You're squishing me mommy."

Alex laughed and let her go. God how she loved her family. She knew that she would die if anything happened to any of them. She let go of her daughter and smiled as she kissed her daughter. Then she said, "We are going to go to Uncle Mike's office."

Abigail got excited and said, "Can I feed your fish Uncle Mike?"

Mike nodded and said, "Of course you can Abby. And if you are good then you can feel Ralph."

Abigail's eyes grew as wide as saucers and she said, "Really?"

Alex laughed and Bobby groaned and said, "You're going to let my daughter feed your snake?"

Mike shrugged and said, "Sure. Why not?"

Bobby simply laughed and said, "Forget it. I guess I should probably buy her a snake of her own."

Abigail said, "Really?"

Alex watched the exchange between her husband and daughter. Then she said, "I guess we are going to have another member of the family."

It was at that moment that Alex had an idea. She looked at Bobby and said, "I want to get a dog. A police dog. The bigger the better."

Bobby nodded, "And we need to make sure that it's trained to only accept treats and food from us. Nicole would poison a dog to get to us."

Mike asked, "She would?"

Bobby and Alex nodded and they headed out the door to Mike's office. While Bobby and Mike went over evidence, Alex went on the hunt for their dog. Oh and a snake for Abigail...


	40. Bingo

_**Sorry this chapter took a bit to publish. I've been sick and going back and forth between doctors. **_

_**I want to thank everyone for the reviews. I appreciate each and every one of them. I'm especially interested in hearing what you think about the case.**_

Bobby carried Aaron and Mike held onto Abigail's hand. They didn't notice that they were being watched from a distance.

Nicole watched as the object of her obsession walked into the police office. How Bobby could have fallen in love with someone like Alexandra Eames was beyond her. She never could understand what Bobby had seen in her. Even when they had been just partners, he'd been smitten with the woman.

Nicole couldn't understand it. She was beautiful, but Alexandra Eames was, in a word, plain as day. There was nothing beautiful or even exceptional about her. She didn't deserve Bobby. Bobby deserved someone special. Someone like her. She had decided that he was with her only because she hadn't been around for him. Well, that was all about to change. She was here now and she was ready to claim the man that she loved. The man that she was sure loved her back.

Sure, she'd had to kill three women to get his attention, but that was a necessary evil. They were just collateral damage. The man that had helped her had been useful, but she got rid of him days ago. He had served his purpose. However, he was weak and he wanted to kill more women and Nicole couldn't have him going overboard. So, she had disposed of him in a place where no one would ever find him.

So, Nicole was on her own. For now. She was content with watching and biding her time. She knew that Bobby wasn't going anywhere. She had all of the time in the world to watch the happy family scene that was playing out before her. They wouldn't be happy for long. She would make sure of that.

Alex searched the internet high and low for their dog. She had narrowed the breed down to two. One of the breeders was a local man. He lived the next town over. So, she called him from the station and arranged to meet him later that day.

Bobby had looked at her and asked, "You're really set on getting a dog. Aren't you?"

Alex nodded, "It makes sense. The kids should have a dog and it will protect them from Nicole."

Bobby looked at her and said, "If she doesn't kill it first."

Alex knew that Nicole wouldn't hesitate to kill anything that stood between her and Bobby. She wasn't naive and she knew that Nicole's main objective was to get rid of her and the kids so that she could have Bobby all to herself. No matter who she had to get rid of. She hated the fact that Nicole was out there and just waiting for her chance to make her move. It was like a house of cards. You never quite know when everything is going to come tumbling down around you.

She felt like a prisoner in her own home and in her town. She kept looking over her shoulder and she quite honestly expected Nicole to jump out at her anywhere. That's why she decided to carry her gun again. Since they had moved here she had felt safe without it. Since they found out about Nicole being here, she hadn't felt quite as safe.

She worried constantly about Bobby. Hoping that he was safe. Then, she worried about their children. Worried that if she let them out of her sight Nicole would take them away from her. Then, she would be left all alone with her broken heart. She never wanted to go back to the time before she had her family. Bobby, Abigail and Aaron were her life. She needed them to go on. Like she needed the air to breathe.

She shuddered and Bobby walked forward and took her in his arms and whispered, "Everything's going to be fine. I promise you."

Alex shook her head, "You can't make that promise and you know it Bobby. You know what she's capable of. She can sneak in and hurt everyone we love and care about before we realize it."

Bobby kissed her softly and she laid her head against his chest. She whispered, "I love you and Nicole scares the hell out of me. I feel weak saying that, but I can't help it."

Alex wanted to take her daughter with her to pick out their new dog. That, and she wanted to keep her close. She smiled as she watched Abigail feeding Mike's snake. Alex smiled and said, "I want to take her with me."

"You sure? I don't think it's safe."

Alex got angry at that and said, "You don't think I can protect her?"

Bobby held up his hands and said, "No. I just worry about you going alone while Nicole is out there."

"I have my gun and I will keep my eyes open for her. Don't worry Bobby. We will be fine."

He knew that she was right, but it didn't stop him from worrying. So, he kissed the top of her head and said, "Be safe. I love you."

"I love you to."

Mike made kissing noises. Then he laughed and said, "I love both of you to."

Alex rolled her eyes and laughed at their friend. Alex kissed her husband and pulled her daughter away from Mike's snake. They climbed into her car and drove off towards the breeder.

Nicole was so engrossed in watching the police station that she didn't even notice Alex leaving.

Alex tried talking to Abigail on the way to the breeder. She was met with absolute silence. Her daughter was determined not to want a dog and she didn't want to encourage her mom. She hadn't ever had a dog, so she didn't realize how wonderful they could be.

They pulled up to the house and Alex and Abigail were met with the sound of barking dogs. Alex watched in the mirror and saw that her daughter was trying not to look at the sound. However, she was failing miserably.

By the time they parked, Abigail was ready to get out of the car. She grabbed onto her mom's hand and met the owner at the front gate. He opened the gate and introduced himself. He explained about the breed of dog and told Alex and Abigail, "Feel free to look around. You might not see the right dog for you today, but you can look."

Alex watched as Abigail looked at the different kennels and then she explained to her owner, "We need a dog for protection. We need an older dog that we can train to only accept food from us. We want to make sure our kids are safe."

The man nodded and watched as Abigail wandered from kennel to kennel. Then, she stopped in front of one of them and then turned around and looked at them, "I want this one."

The man shook his head, "You don't want him. He's the runt of the litter and..."

Abigail put her hand against the cage and he came close to her and licked her hand. Abigail shook her head, "I want him. He's small, but not too small. Like I was when I was a baby."

Alex turned her head and looked at her daughter. The way that she was looking at this dog reminded her of Bobby. So, she said, "Is there something wrong with him? Some reason why he can't learn to protect us?"

The man shook his head, "No, he's just a little smaller than normal."

Alex smiled, "Then we want him. Can you help us train him for our needs?"

The man smiled at the woman and her daughter. He nodded and said, "It looks like Bingo has found his forever home."

Abigail nodded and said, "I love him already."

Alex knew at that moment that this had been a wonderful idea.

She wrote the check and paid for the dog and his training. They loaded him into the back of their car. Abigail talked to him the entire way home. Telling him about his new house and his new family.

They hadn't heard a peep out of Nicole for over a month. It was almost as if she had disappeared. Alex knew better than to believe that however. She knew that Nicole was simply biding her time.

The dog had the uncanny ability to hide at the strangest of times. Once, Alex found the dog, Abigail and Aaron hiding under the stairs. Of course this was after she had been looking for them for almost twenty minutes.

When she had given up and was starting to panic, she heard Abigail talking to Bingo. She'd opened the door and saw the three of them hiding there. Aaron had fallen asleep and Abigail was close to falling asleep. Bingo had given her a look that seemed to ask, "What? I'm protecting them."

She had laughed and given the dog a biscuit and taken Aaron and Abigail upstairs to bed. Bingo had followed them and he climbed up into bed with Abigail. Who promptly threw her arms around Bingo's neck and fell sound asleep.

She knew that something was up when Bingo started growling late one night. Then, he went to the door and barked uncontrollably. Bobby looked at Alex and said, "Someone's out there."

Alex nodded and called Bingo over to where the kids were sitting. She said, "Protect."

The dog knew that he was to stay near the children. Alex and Bobby went outside, locking the door behind them. They searched and searched the property. From top to bottom. They saw nothing and no signs of Nicole anywhere.

Alex looked at Bobby and said, "I hate this." Then she called out to the darkness, "Would you just do something already. Or are you too much of a coward to show yourself? Are you afraid that I will kick your ass Nicole?"

There was no reply. Simply silence. Bobby took her in his arms as she cried. Then he whispered, "It will be okay."

"How will it be okay? She's holding us hostage. We can't enjoy our lives. The kids can't go outside to play."

It was then that they heard a car driving off in the distance. It had no headlights on and it was going very, very fast. Bobby and Alex looked at each other and they said, "The kids..."

Alex and Bobby ran back towards the house in search of the kids. The first thing that they heard was the sound of a dog whimpering in pain. Alex rushed into the house and knelt down in front of the dog. He had blood on his face and it was obvious that he'd bitten someone. It looked as if he'd been tranquilized with something. There was a dart sticking out of his side.

Bobby rubbed his head and the dog wagged his tail slowly. It thumped a few times and then he licked Bobby's hand slowly. Why she hadn't killed the dog was beyond him. Maybe she was trying to show him that she had a small heart.

Bobby searched every inch of the bed and breakfast. There was no sign of either of the kids. Bobby and Alex held onto each other tightly. Bobby kissed the top of her head while she cried silently...


	41. Mike Saves The Day

_**I'm still having issues with my health, but due to a snow day, here in Alabama two inches of snow shuts down the city, I was able to write this chapter.**_

_**Here's the latest chapter. I'm developing a serious case of writer's block. I would really appreciate any reviews that you see fit to leave. I'm also open to any ideas for future chapters. For those of you that have reviewed, I greatly appreciate it.**_

**_I want to personally thank dabbling for her encouragement. I was considering giving up on writing this story, but she gave me some very encouraging words and I appreciate it greatly._**

**_So, without further ado, here's the latest chapter._**

Mike had been heading towards Bobby and Alex's house. Something hadn't been sitting right with him and he needed to talk to Bobby about it.

Driving up the road to their house, Mike spotted a car heading away from their house at a high rate of speed. Mike thought it was odd and flashed his lights. Shortly afterwards, a shot was fired towards him. It was at that point that Mike did a u turn and put on his lights and siren. The car still didn't stop.

His cell phone rang and he answered it, "Logan!"

Bobby cut right to the point, "Nicole has our kids."

Mike swallowed and said, "When?"

"Just a few minutes. She took off in a car a few minutes ago."

"I think I'm following her right now."

"She's going to kill them Mike."

Mike shook his head, "She's not going to kill them. At least not while I'm still alive."

Mike disconnected the call and put his foot down on the gas. He gained ground on the car and that was when another shot rang out. It hit his window and shattered it into a million pieces. Mike took out his own gun and put it on the seat. He couldn't shoot the car. The kids were inside and they probably weren't in a car seat. He just had to hope that he could stop Nicole before she did anything to those children.

He finally got close enough to see inside the car. He saw a blonde haired woman driving the car. He also saw Aaron and Abby laying in the back seat. They had obviously been drugged. Because they were sleeping.

It was then that Mike made the decision to side swipe the car. He knew that was his only hope of stopping her from getting away. So, he managed to pull up beside the car and then drove into the side of the car. It was obvious that she hadn't been expecting it. She quickly recovered and then ran into the side of his car.

It didn't deter Mike however. He hit her car again and again. He radioed to one of the state troopers and they laid out spike strips for him. Since is was fairly dark, Nicole didn't see them. She ran over them and then last control of the car. The car spun and then went off an embankment. For a moment, Mike thought that the car was going to flip over. Instead, it slid down the side.

Mike hurried towards the car with his gun drawn. There was no movement in the car, but Mike wasn't taking any chances. He walked to the backseat and saw that the kids were still in the same position. Nicole was sitting in the front seat. There was no movement except for her hands gripping the steering wheel. He told her, "Don't move. I've got a gun trained on your head and I will use it."

Nicole asked sweetly, "What did I do officer? I'm just taking my children for an ice cream cone."

Mike would have laughed if he hadn't been so mad. Then he told her, "These are not your children. They are my friends children. Abby is smart and funny. Just like her mom. And Aaron, well he loves his mom and dad."

He heard her whisper something, but he couldn't quite make it out. He noticed movement from Abby and he whispered, "Abby? Are you okay sweetie?"

He watched as she opened her eyes and then she said, "Uncle Mike? What are you doing here? Where's my mommy and daddy?"

"I came to take you to them sweetie. Can you crawl over here?"

Abby nodded and then crawled towards him. He kept his eyes on Nicole. She turned around to watch him. Then she said, "I will kill them and you."

Mike laughed, "Not before I kill you. If you make one false move I will not hesitate to shoot you. These children mean the world to me and I will protect them with everything I have."

Nicole laughed, "It might be the last thing that you ever do for them."

Mike kissed the top of Abby's head and then told her, "Run to the top of the mountain sweetie. There's a police officer waiting for you and your brother."

"Mommy?"

Mike smiled and handed her his cell phone. Then he dialed Alex's cell phone and when his friend answered he said, "I have someone that wants to talk to you."

He handed the phone to Abby and she asked, "Where are you mommy?"

Mike smiled when he heard his friend scream and Abby said, "You hurt my ear mommy."

It was then that Abby started walking back up the road. Mike looked at Nicole and said, "Now, this is how this is going to work. You are going to throw your gun clear of the car. Then, you are going to get out of the car and walk up to my car with me. I've got enough to put you away for several years."

"What are you going to charge me with? I've done nothing wrong."

Mike nearly laughed and said, "We can start with kidnapping and then we have shooting at a police officer. And that's just for starters."

He kept his eyes on Nicole and lifted Aaron up off the back seat. He handed him to an officer that had come down to help. He told him, "Take him to the car with his sister."

Mike pointed his gun at Nicole and said, "Get out now."

Nicole gripped the steering wheel and looked straight ahead. Then, she got out of the car and headed towards Mike. When she got within a few feet of him, she reached behind her back and drew a gun. Before Mike could stop her, she shot him in the left shoulder. He stumbled towards her she shot him again. The second time was nearly at point blank range. This shot hit him in the stomach.

It was then that he fell to the ground. Face down, he struggled to get up. Struggled to even breathe. Nicole walked over to him and said, "You will never take me alive officer."

Mike did manage to shoot her one time. He wasn't sure where he hit her, but he did know that he got her.

Then, she shot him one final time and took off through the woods. Leaving Mike to die where he laid.

One of the state troopers hurried down just in time to see Nicole slip into the woods. Then he saw Mike laying on the ground and he noticed that he had been shot. He called up to his partner and said, "We need a bus! Logan's been shot. Multiple times."

His partner nodded and made the call. The trooper decided that the most serious injury was the one in his stomach. So, he took off his jacket and held it against the wound. Trying to stop the bleeding. Mike moaned in pain, but managed to ask, "The kids?"

The trooper nodded, "They are fine. They are with my partner and warm in the car."

Mike closed his eyes and nodded. Even if he died, it was worth it. He had saved Abby and Aaron and that was all that mattered to him. Alex and Bobby had the kids back. He knew what it was like to lose your family and it was a pain that would never go away. If he could save them that pain then he would die a happy man. He only wished that he had been able to kill Nicole. She was still out there somewhere and until she was captured or killed their family was still in danger. He closed his eyes as the darkness claimed him.

Bobby and Alex arrived on the scene shortly after Mike was loaded into the ambulance. They saw it pulling away and Alex immediately assumed the worst. She shook her head and whispered, "My babies..."

The state trooper shook his head and told her, "They are fine. They are asleep in the backseat of my car."

Alex hurried towards the car and looked in the backseat. She felt a tremendous sense of relief and nearly collapsed when she saw the kids sleeping there.

Bobby was confused and asked, "Then who did they take away?"

"That was Sheriff Logan. He was shot three times. Twice in the stomach and once in the left shoulder."

Bobby felt as if he'd been shot himself. He asked, "What hospital did they take him to?"

The state trooper told him, "He was taken to York hospital. He's in extremely critical condition."

Bobby nodded and said, "I need to go to him."

Bobby knew that he had no family and no one that cared for him. Other than Alex and him. So, it was up to him to be there for him. He walked over to Alex and said, "I'm going to York hospital."

Alex looked at him and asked, "Why?"

"Mike's been shot. He's in critical condition."

Alex put her hand over her mouth and gasped. She was torn between wanting to be with their children and wanting to be there for Mike. Bobby made the decision for her and said, "You go with the kids. I'll go and check on Mike and call you later."

Alex nodded and whispered, "He risked his life for Abigail and Aaron. He has to be okay..."

Bobby got into their car and headed towards the hospital and Alex climbed into the trooper's car. He took her back to the bed and breakfast and made sure that she made it in safely. Alex locked the double bolt and then carried the kids upstairs and fell asleep with them in her and Bobby's bed. Crying silently for their friend. The friend that might have given his life to save the lives of their children...


	42. She's Dangerous

When Alex woke, she was instantly alert and had the feeling that she was being watched. She sat up in the bed and she could see someone standing at the foot of her bed. She didn't have to ask to know who it was. She looked at the stranger and said, "Nicole."

Nicole nodded and said, "You have very loyal friends. I'm surprised."

Alex laughed, "Why?"

"I gave that Sheriff a chance to escape. He risked his life to save the lives of your little brats. Typical man I suppose."

Alex closed her eyes and fought back the pain. This woman was the definition of the word wicked. She told her, "That's what friends do for one another Nicole."

"He's very attached to your daughter. Abnormally so. I'd keep an eye on him if I were you."

"Why Nicole? Are you afraid that he's doing the same thing to her that your daddy did to you? Contrary to every belief that you have, not all men molest little girls. I trust Mike implicitly. He risked his life for my children."

"And yet, here you are at home. What? You couldn't be bothered to go to the hospital with Bobby. Maybe I should go to him."

Alex let her hand slide down her side and she felt the cool metal of her gun. She removed it silently from the holster. She knew that Nicole couldn't tell what she was doing. It was far too dark in the room for that.

Then she said, "I won't let you anywhere near my husband Nicole."

Nicole laughed, "That should be his decision to make. Not yours."

Alex flipped on the light. Then she sighed and asked, "Lets cut through all of this bullshit talk Nicole. It's not to talk about Bobby or even about Mike. What is it that you really want Nicole?"

Nicole was stunned by the bright light and she shielded herself from it for a moment. Then, she said, "I want to watch you suffer. You don't deserve Bobby. You never deserved him. He's too good for you."

"Apparently he doesn't think the same. He married me and we have three children."

Nicole asked, "You're pregnant again?" When Alex nodded Nicole said, "I'm surprised that you have one child let alone three. I always thought that you were too selfish to be bothered with raising a child."

Alex sighed and she felt a headache coming on. It had been a long day and it wasn't over yet. One of her best friends was in the hospital. Thanks to this woman standing in front of her. Her first instinct was to get rid of her. She wanted to kill her and end her family's torment. She knew that Nicole would never leave her family alone. Not until she was dead or in jail. Alex was more than willing to do either.

She didn't take her eyes off of the other woman as she got out of bed. She turned to face Nicole and she knew the moment that Nicole saw the gun. Her eyes widened and Alex heard her gasp softly. Alex looked at her and laughed, "I could have pulled the trigger when I first drew the damn gun out of my holster. It would be so easy to shoot you. Heaven knows I have enough reasons to. You kidnap my children. Threaten the lives of me and my husband. You shoot our friend. Then you have the audacity to act surprised when you see my gun."

Alex knew that she was on the verge of becoming hysterical. She truly hated this woman and wanted to be rid of her once and for all. Wanted her out of all of their lives. She raised the gun and Nicole put her hand in front of her. Trying to defend herself. Alex laughed and said, "You think your hand is going to stop a bullet?"

"You don't have the nerve to kill me. You are all about justice and law."

Alex laughed and said, "I was. I'm not a cop anymore Nicole. Now, I'm a wife and mother."

Nicole realized at that moment that she had seriously underestimated Alex Eames, now Alex Goren. Especially when the woman in front of her said, "It would be so easy to kill you. I could pull the trigger and watch you die. Without regret and without remorse..."

That was when both women heard, "You don't mean that Alex..."

Alex didn't take her eyes off of Nicole. She nodded and said, "I do Bobby. I want to kill her. I want this world to be a safe place. I want our children to be able to play outside without having to worry about whether or not this bitch is going to put them in danger."

"You're not a killer Alex. She will pay for her crimes."

Alex shook her head, "She always manages to get away somehow. She's killed so many people."

Bobby shook his head, "We have her this time baby. She shot Mike. She kidnapped our kids. She's going to go away for a long, long time."

Bobby could tell that Alex was wavering. However, that was when Nicole smiled and said, "Listen to him Alex. You don't have it in you to kill me. You're weak. You don't have it in you to protect your family or friends. I'll get out of this one. Just like I have every other time Detective Eames. You will always be looking over your shoulder. Always wondering if and when I will strike again."

Bobby turned to Nicole and said, "Do you want her to shoot you?"

Nicole smiled, "She doesn't have the guts to do it."

Bobby saw something in Alex's eyes. Something harsh and cold. It was in that moment that Bobby knew that his wife could and would kill Nicole. Unless he talked her down from the ledge. So, he turned to his wife and said, "We need to go to the hospital. Mike's in very critical condition."

"What about her?"

"One of Mike's deputies is downstairs waiting to take her to jail. We got her baby..."

It was then that Alex heard the shot and felt the pain in her right shoulder. As she fell to the ground she heard Bobby call out, "Noooooo... Alex!"

Her world went black as she fell to the ground. Bobby grabbed her gun as she fell and pointed it at Nicole. He called for Mike's deputy and as the man ran upstairs, he said, "Call an ambulance. My wife's been shot!"

The man said, "The ambulance is on it's way." He drew his weapon and told Nicole, "Drop the gun and get up against the wall."

Nicole simply smiled and laughed at the deputy. She pointed her gun at him and fired. Hitting him in the chest. He stumbled and fell to the ground.

Bobby was cradling Alex and she drifted in and out of consciousness. She closed her eyes as her hand closed around her gun. Then she whispered, "She's never going to go away. We are always going to be in danger... Forgive me Bobby..."

It was then that she managed to gather the last of her strength and she raised her gun. She pulled the trigger and heard Nicole scream in agony as she emptied the chamber. Then, the darkness claimed her once again.

Bobby was cradling his wife and praying that the ambulance would get there soon. He watched as his wife fired her gun and he watched as Nicole fell to the floor.

Once the paramedics arrived and they were working on Alex, he told them, "She's pregnant."

The men nodded and then they saw the other two shooting victims. One paramedic asked, "What the hell happened here?"

Bobby pointed towards Nicole and said, "She shot my wife. When Deputy Thompson tried to arrest her, she shot him."

"Who shot her?"

Bobby answered truthfully, "My wife..."

The men nodded and one said, "Good shot."

The paramedics determined that the deputy had a flesh wound Nicole had been shot in the shoulder and in the stomach. The bullet in her shoulder had barely missed her heart. Alex was the most critical of the three. Bobby found Alex's father in Abigail's room. He told him, "I'm going to the hospital. Alex has been shot."

John Eames nodded and said, "I'll keep everyone safe here."

"No need. Nicole's not going to be bothering us for a long, long time. Alex shot her."

"Good for Lexie. Go with my daughter. Take care of her..."

Bobby nodded, "I will."

With that, Bobby hurried to the ambulance to be with his wife on the ride to the hospital. He hoped that this was finally the end of his family's nightmare. What he couldn't know was that it was only beginning...


	43. Chapter 43

As of now this story is on hiatus. I'm not sure if or when it will be updated.

For now it is permanent.


	44. Heartbreak

**_Okay, so I couldn't stay away for long. I was going through a major period of self doubt and my muse was taking me in a not so good direction. I decided today that I need to stop fighting my muse and just go with it._**

**_And to the readers who PM'ed me, if you don't like the story then please don't read. At least be courageous enough to leave a review here and not hide behind a pm... If you don't like it then feel free to click that little x in the upper right hand corner..._**

Bobby felt as if time was standing still. He kept waiting for someone to come through the emergency room doors to tell him about Alex. However, no one came through the doors. He paced the floor and looked at the clock.

He had been there for six hours and there was still no news about Alex. Bobby was extremely worried. For his wife and their unborn child. It was nearly eight hours later when a doctor came out to talk to him.

"The family of Alex Goren?"

Bobby popped up immediately and said, "Here. I'm here!"

The doctor smiled at him and said, "I need to talk to you about your wife."

Bobby nodded, "How is she?"

"She's in extremely critical condition. The bullet caused her to lose a lot of blood. She needed multiple blood transfusions. And her condition is complicated by the fact that she's pregnant. We were limited as to what we could do."

The doctor knew that it should have been a simple procedure. However, they had nearly lost Alex twice. He still wasn't sure if the baby was going to make it. He told Bobby softly, "She's in danger of losing the baby."

Bobby felt as if the bottom had dropped out of his world. He knew that it would devastate Alex. He finally asked, "What are the chances that the baby can be saved?"

The doctor told Bobby, "About twenty percent. I wish the odds were better, but the type of trauma your wife's sustained. It's impossible to know if the baby will survive."

Bobby nodded and took a deep breath. Then, he asked, "Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded and said, "She's in a drug induced coma, but you can see her."

"A coma?"

"It's to give her body a chance to heal."

Bobby nodded and followed the doctor into his wife's room. Bobby had never seen quite so many wires before. She seemed to have a wire attached to every part of her body. The doctor told him, "We will continue to monitor her throughout the night."

Bobby whispered, "Can I stay with her?"

The doctor seemed to think about it for a moment, then he said, "I can't allow it. Maybe once she's moved out of ICU. For now, I suggest that you go home and be with your family."

Bobby nodded sadly and then whispered, "She's what makes out family a family. I don't know what we would do without her."

The doctor nodded, "I understand."

Bobby walked over to Alex and knelt down and kissed her forehead. He took her hand and whispered, "I love you Alex. I promise you she will never hurt you again."

He kissed her one final time and then turned to follow the doctor out of the room. Since Mike was in the same hospital, he decided to go check on their friend. Mike wasn't doing much better than Alex.

To have two people that he loved in the hospital was unacceptable to him. He headed down the hallway in search of Nicole's room.

He heard a commotion and walked near her room. There was a guard posted out front and Bobby asked, "Can I go in?"

The man knew Bobby from his work with Mike. So, he nodded and said, "Be my guest. She's a handful."

"You don't know the half of it."

Bobby walked into Nicole's room and said, "Nicole..."

She turned and smiled when she saw Bobby standing in her room. She said, "Bobby! You came to see me."

Bobby couldn't believe that audacity of this woman. To think that he was there for a social call was beyond belief. He looked at her and said, "You are going away for a long time. You shot a police officer. You kidnapped my children. You broke into my house and then, you shot my wife."

Nicole said, "She shot me!"

"After you shot her. She's in danger of losing the baby."

Nicole smiled, "She doesn't want another child anyway. It would be a blessing."

Bobby looked at her, "You are incredible. I've never hated anyone more that I hate you." Then, he knelt down close to her and said, "If she loses our baby I will make sure that you pay for it for the rest of your miserable life."

"Oh Bobby. You don't mean that."

"I do. Get this straight right now Nicole. I never want to see you again. I never want to talk to you again. I never want to think about you again. I never want you to step foot within a thousand miles of me. You tried to destroy my family and friends and failed."

"I love you Bobby. We can finally be together and love each other. "

Bobby laughed, "You don't know the meaning of the word love Nicole. I can't stand to look at you. I don't want to be in the same room with you."

Nicole looked shocked for the first time in her life. She had never been told no by a man before. She had always known that she was beautiful and men knew it. She never had to fight for a man's attention. To be told no by Bobby was a major blow to her ego.

She asked, "You can't possibly mean that."

Bobby whispered very low, "I do and if you ever come near me or my family again I swear I will kill you." Bobby swallowed and said, "Maybe I should just go ahead and do it now. Put everyone out of their misery and save the state the trouble of trying you."

For the first time ever, Nicole actually looked scared. Then, Bobby smiled and said, "I would, but you honestly aren't worth my time or effort."

With that, Bobby walked away and out of her room. He told the guard, "Don't let your guard down for an instant. She's a very dangerous woman."

He looked doubtful and said, "She looks harmless."

Bobby shook his head, "She's the most dangerous woman you will ever meet. She's killed a lot of people. Do not trust her for a moment."

He walked away and went to go sit with Mike. He guessed that he fell asleep because he was woken by a nurse gently shaking his shoulder. She smiled at him and said, "The doctor needs to see you."

"My wife?"

"The doctor needs to talk to you."

Bobby didn't like how cryptic she was. So, he pulled himself out of his chair and followed the nurse out of the room. She hurried to the doctor and he said, "Your wife is losing the baby."

"No..."

"I'm sorry. She just lost too much blood. I just wish that there was more that we could have done."

Bobby felt as if his world had fallen out from under him. How was he going to tell Alex that she lost the baby?

He sat down beside his wife and dropped his head and let the tears fall...


	45. Waking Alex

Bobby continued to sit next to his wife for the next three days. Three days of torture. Three days of wondering whether she was going to be okay. After she lost the baby, they had taken her off of the medications that had been keeping her in a coma. However, she still hadn't woken up.

The doctors had no clear cut answers for him. They could only guess that she didn't want to wake up. Bobby never left her side except to eat or go to the bathroom. He watched her sleeping and prayed silently for her to wake up. However, his prayers seemed to go unanswered. Her father had called checking on him and her. He simply told him that she had lost the baby and that she wouldn't wake up. He also told him that he would call when there was something new to report.

The only good thing that happened was that Mike was moved from the ICU into a regular room. The first thing he did was ask about the kids. He told them that they were fine, but that Alex had been shot and was in the hospital. Mike looked shocked and asked, "What happened?"

Bobby sighed, "Nicole..."

Mike looked mad enough to kill someone. He tried to get out of bed, but Bobby stopped him. He said, "She's here."

Mike looked confused and asked, "How?"

"Well, you shot her and then she showed up at our house. She shot Alex and then Alex shot her. I know that Alex was trying to kill her, but she was too weak to aim."

"Is there a guard on her room?"

Bobby nodded, "Yeah, but I'm wondering if he knows how dangerous Nicole really is. He seems, I don't know, smitten with her. He thinks she's beautiful."

"That's how it starts. Doesn't it?"

Bobby nodded, "I just wish the hospital would release her. So, she can be put in jail. It's where she belongs. She's destroyed so many lives."

Mike nodded, "Can I see Alex?"

Bobby nodded, "They moved her out of ICU today. They were keeping her in a drug induced coma."

"What aren't you saying Bobby?"

Bobby swallowed and said, "She was pregnant."

"Was?"

"She lost the baby. Too much trauma and blood loss."

"She isn't awake?"

Bobby closed his eyes to try and keep the tears at bay. He didn't want to cry in front of his friend. He'd done enough crying in the past few days. He nodded, "She's not waking up and the doctor's don't know why."

"I'm never going to rest until Nicole pays for everything that she did to your family."

Bobby turned to get the wheelchair and said, "Do you want to see her?"

Mike nodded, "I can walk."

"I'd rather not have you pass out on me."

Mike finally nodded and then he said, "Take me to Nicole's room first."

Bobby nodded and pushed his friend to the room of the woman that they both hated. When they got their however, they noticed that the guard was gone and the room was empty. They paged for a nurse and asked, "Where is this patient?"

The nurse looked confused and said, "She was discharged this morning and released into the care of her guard."

Bobby got on the phone and called the state police. The detective that he talked to had no record of her being processed into their system. Then, Mike called his deputies and was told the same thing. Bobby slammed his fist into the wall and said, "Dammit! I should have known that this was going to happen. She's never going to leave my family alone."

Mike asked Bobby if he could get him a glass of water.

Mike sat beside his friends bed and took her hand. He gave it a quick squeeze and said, "You need to wake up Alex. Bobby's going crazy with worry. I know that he won't ever admit it, but you are the one thing that keeps him sane in this world. The two of you seem to ground each other."

When Bobby came back, Mike looked at her and said, "You need to bring the kids to see her."

"Why?"

"I think it will be good for her. It might give her the reason she needs to wake up."

Bobby shook his head, "I don't think it's a good idea to see their mom in the hospital. I..."

Mike interrupted and said, "She needs them Bobby..."

Bobby wondered if their friend was right. He decided that he would try anything to get her to wake up. He said, "Fine. I'll bring them there in the morning. Right now, I need to make sure that my family is safe from Nicole."

"And I'll be here with Alex to make sure she's safe."

"Thanks Mike."

"Anytime. We will get her."

Bobby sighed and said, "I hope so."

Bobby left the hospital and Mike paged for the nurse. He arranged to have his bed moved into her room. As long as he was alive, no one was going to hurt Alex ever again.

Bobby went to the house with the kids and went back to the hospital. He told the kids that their mom was asleep and that he wanted them to visit her. They didn't ask many questions, but they were excited about seeing their mom again.

When he walked into Alex's room, he was surprised to see Mike's bed beside hers. He asked, "What's this?"

Mike tilted his head towards her bed and said, "Assurance. No one is getting to her."

Bobby smiled and said, "Thanks."

Mike shook his head, "Don't mention it. Until she's caught, I'm staying beside Alex. As long as Nicole's out, your family is in danger."

Bobby was so grateful that he nearly cried. He watched as his children stood by their mom's bed. Abigail took her hand and Aaron tried to crawl into the bed. Bobby turned and asked the nurse, "Is it okay if they lay beside her in bed?"

She nodded, "It's perfect. It might be just what she needs to wake up."

So Bobby helped them into the bed and Aaron laid his head on her stomach. Abigail did the same and Bobby turned on the tv. It was on low, but loud enough that Mike and Bobby could talk.

"So, have you heard anything about Nicole?"

Mike nodded, "Apparently she conned the guard into helping her escape. They haven't been able to locate him or Nicole. No credit card activity at all. It's like they've just disappeared."

Bobby scratched his head and said, "She probably killed him."

"You think she would?"

"Yeah. He served his purpose. She has no further use for him. She'll move onto the next poor sucker. We need to stop her before she kills anyone else."

It then became his mission in life to do everything that he could to catch Nicole before she hurt or killed someone else. He just had to be smarter than her. He had to think like her. He didn't want her coming back and finishing the job she had started. He would kill her before he allowed her to do that. So, he decided right then and there that he was going to spend every minute at the hospital.

He finally told Mike, "We need to get her. I can't keep looking over my shoulder and wondering if she's going to make another appearance in our lives."

Mike thought for a second and said, "We need to set a trap for her."

Bobby nodded and watched the kids talking softly to their mom. There was still no change in her condition however. Bobby sighed and asked, "I just wish she would wake up. It's like she's given up. I'm going to take the kids downstairs to get them something to eat."

Mike nodded, "I'll be here."

Mike watched as Bobby took the kids downstairs. He looked over at Alex and watched as she slept. He wished that she would wake up. For Bobby's sake. He could tell that his friend was a wreck.

He laid his head down and watched tv. He heard someone say, "Where are my kids?"

Mike sat up and noticed that Alex was looking around the room. He paged for the nurse and she came in and said, "You're awake! I know a lot of people that are going to be happy to see that you're awake. Your husband especially."

"My kids?"

"Your husband just took them downstairs. I'm going to call the doctor."

Alex closed her eyes to stop the bright light. Her head hurt and so did her entire body. She wanted her kids and she wanted Bobby.

Bobby arrived right before the doctor and when she saw the kids, she couldn't stop the smile that came to her face. Bobby lifted them onto her bed and she kissed the tops of their heads. She whispered, "I love you two."

She looked up at Bobby and smiled sadly, "I love you. I'm sorry..."

"What are you sorry for Alex?"

"I'm sorry for not killing her. For hesitating..."

"Shush. You did what you thought was right. You can't..."

The doctor arrived and said, "Mrs. Goren! It's nice to see you finally awake! How are you feeling?"

Alex groaned, "My head hurts and so does my entire body."

He nodded, "Your body's been through a lot. The good news is that you are on the mend."

She whispered, "I lost the baby. Didn't I?"

"Yes. Unfortunately the blood loss was too hard on your body and the pregnancy. The good news is that I can't see why you can't try again."

Alex swallowed hard and nodded. If she didn't have enough of a reason to hate Nicole, this gave it to her. She would never forgive her for the loss of her baby. At that moment she knew that when she saw Nicole again, she wouldn't hesitate killing her. She had taken away her unborn child and she hated her for it.

Bobby saw the sadness in her eyes and reached down and took her hand. He gave it a tight squeeze and whispered, "I know."

It was almost as if he could read her mind. Nicole had taken so much from them. This was the last straw as far as Bobby and Alex were concerned. She had threatened their children and that was unforgivable to them.

After the doctor looked her over, he leaned down and kissed her and whispered, "We are going to get her Alex. We won't rest until the bitch is dead or in jail."

Alex would have laughed if her heart hadn't been broken. She laid her head on his arm and held on for dear life. Crying silently and praying that the pain would end. She was relying on the strength of her husband to get her though this terrible time...


	46. Plotting Revenge

For the next few days, all Alex could do was lay in bed and cry. She cried for the baby that she'd lost. For the hurt in her heart. She also planned all the ways that she could kill Nicole. Her mind came up with least a dozen different ways to get rid of the woman that had caused her and her family so much pain.

She wanted to get out of the hospital. She wanted to go back home to see her husband and children. She wanted to put all of this behind her. Most of all, she wanted to find a way to put Nicole behind bars where she belonged.

Mike tried to keep her mind off of her loss. He told her funny stories about different crimes he'd investigated. He was able to take her mind off of most of it. Although, when he slept, her demons came out and ran rampant in her mind. She couldn't sleep. Because every time she closed her eyes, she remembered waking up and seeing Nicole standing there. Smiling down at her. She was afraid that if she fell asleep, she would wake to find that Nicole had once again managed to infiltrate her peaceful feeling.

She would finally fall asleep sometime in the early morning hours. She always woke with a start. She wished that Bobby could have stayed with her. To hold her and take away some of her fears. Bobby always arrived at the beginning of visiting hours. He held her hand and made her feel safe while she cried against his chest.

Alex knew that she wasn't a weak woman. However, Nicole was no ordinary criminal. She had the power to drive even the strongest man to his knees.

Bobby had been searching for Nicole, but she disappeared and no one knew where she was. That was what scared Alex to most. The not knowing. She knew one thing, if Nicole dared to show her face around her again, she wouldn't hesitate to kill her. She would do anything to protect her family.

Alex was finally released nearly two weeks after she had been shot. Mike had been released a few days earlier, but he insisted that he hadn't been ready to leave yet. He had smiled and winked at Alex. Causing her to laugh quietly. She knew that he was doing it to make her feel better and she appreciated it. A lot.

She walked into the bed and breakfast with Bobby and smiled when she saw her dad, Winnie, Abigail and Aaron standing there. The kids ran forward and practically tackled her. Bobby reminded them gently, "Careful you two."

Alex shook her head, "It's okay. This is just what I needed."

She dropped to her knees and hugged the kids tightly. She felt the tears fall from her eyes and whispered, "I've missed you two. Mommy loves you. So very much."

She took a deep breath and then looked up at Bobby. He mouthed silently, "Are you okay?"

Alex nodded, "I've never been better, but can you help me up."

Bobby smiled, "I can do that."

He held out his hand and she took it in hers.

He led her up to their bedroom. She stiffened when she walked in the room. Bobby noticed the look on her face and whispered, "It's okay."

She shook her head, "This place was perfect. It was our own private getaway. Then she came here and had to ruin everything. I wish I would have killed her..."

"You don't mean that."

"I do. We aren't safe until she's either dead or in jail. Hell, knowing her, we won't even be safe when she's in jail. She will always find a way to get to us."

Bobby whispered, "I'll protect you."

Then, he pulled her close and hugged her tightly. She put her hands around him and they simply stood there. They weren't concerned about Nicole at the moment. They were simply two people in love. They were a mom and a dad. Husband and wife. They were best friends and lovers. His hand rubbed her back and she let the tears fall. She sobbed into his chest and he could feel her tears soaking his shirt.

He didn't try to talk to her. He simply held her while the tears fell. He had known that coming back into their bedroom again might cause a reaction like this. Then he asked, "Did you want to go back to New York?"

Alex shook her head immediately and said, "No. This is our home. I just need time to heal."

Bobby nodded and whispered, "I understand."

He pulled her over to the bed and sat down. Then, he pulled her down and she whispered, "I love you."

She started kissing him deeply. Then, she tried to remove his shirt. He untangled her hands and whispered, "Sweetheart..."

She kissed his neck and asked, "What?"

"It's too soon. You aren't fully healed and..."

"I'm perfect. I want you. I want you now."

Bobby knew what she was doing. He knew that she was trying to use sex to ease her pain and her fears. He looked at her and said, "No..."

Alex sighed, "Fine."

"You're mad."

"Why should I be mad? Just because my husband doesn't want me anymore. Why should that upset me?"

Bobby watched as she stood up and paced the floor. Then, she said, "Maybe you should have just let Nicole kill me. Then, the two of you could have ridden off into the sunset and made a nice life together."

What the hell was she talking about? She had it all wrong. Bobby finally told her, "That's not what I want. I want you. I love you and only you. I don't want anything to do with Nicole. Except for putting her in prison or six feet under."

"Then why don't you want to make love to me?"

Bobby whispered, "Because, I want to make sure that you aren't using sex between us to forget everything that happened to you. To us. To our family."

She walked over the bed and stood in front of him. She looked down into his eyes and whispered, "I would never do that to you. I want to make love to you so that I can feel whole again. I want to forget everything that's happened these past weeks. Even if it's just for a few brief moments. I want to feel you moving inside me while we make love. I want to look into your eyes and feel the magic that we create together. That's why I want to make love to you Bobby Goren."

She leaned down and kissed him so very softly. He could see the truth of everything she said in her eyes. His let his hands run down her side and she shivered. This man could make her come undone with a simple touch.

His hands went under her shirt just as he heard Abigail say, "Mommy! Where are you?"

Bobby smiled and whispered, "Tonight..."

She gave him a final kiss and whispered, "Tonight..."

She smiled and walked out of the room to see what their daughter needed...


	47. Disappointment

Alex smiled that night as she got ready for bed. It was the first true smile that she'd had in some time. She took a shower and climbed into bed beside Bobby. He smiled at her and whispered, "Are you sure?"

She nodded and put her hand around his head and pulled him down for a kiss. She climbed onto his lap and whispered, "I love you."

Bobby smiled, "I love you to."

Alex sighed and whispered, "I thought I was ready. I love you..."

She cried against his shoulder and Bobby knew that something was seriously wrong. He knew better than to question her. So, he said, "What's wrong sweetheart."

"I want to make love to you." She pointed to her head. Then she sighed, "But..."

"But?"

"But I realize that you were right. I'm trying to use you to take away all the pain and that's not right. Nothing is going to take away the pain of losing the baby. Of feeling terrified to be in our house. It's not fair to you.. I really hate Nicole for everything that she's done to us. I can't even make love to my husband without..."

Bobby put his hands on either side of her face and whispered, "Stop. This just tells me that you aren't ready."

She laughed and said, "But you are and I don't want to let you down. I..."

Bobby shook his head and said, "What kind of man would I be if I didn't get excited when his wife kisses him and straddles him in their bed? Hell yeah I'm going to get excited, but I can take care of it myself Alex."

"I just wanted to..."

"Shush. I know that you wanted to, but your body isn't ready. For now, we will lay in bed together. Touching each other. Talking."

Alex sighed, "Dammit Bobby! I don't want to just talk to you! It's like we are dating again. Fuck Bobby! I don't like feeling like this! Like my body is so wracked with pain and remorse that I can't even make love to my husband without breaking down into tears."

Bobby laughed and said, "We never really dated though."

Alex gave him a look and said, "That's not the point. I want to take away the pain, but I..."

Bobby stopped her with a kiss and whispered, "Stop. Just stop right now. Look, you just got out of the hospital. Your body is still recovering. Your mind is going to take some time to recover also. Mike told me that you didn't really sleep in the hospital."

Alex shook her head, "Not really. I kept expecting Nicole to appear in the hospital room and... And every time I closed my eyes I would wake up with my heart racing and... I fell asleep early in the morning and woke with a start every damn time. That bitch has stolen so much from me. I don't want to let her steal our marriage also. We haven't made love in so long. I feel like I've neglected you..."

"Don't. Sure, I love sex, but I want to wait until you are ready. I want you here with me in mind and body. I will still be here waiting when you are ready Alex."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and whispered, "How did I get so lucky?"

He kissed the top of her head and asked, "What do you mean?"

Alex whispered, "Most men would be upset at their plans going wrong. You..." She had to stop because of the tears and said, "You are the most understanding and caring man in the world. I..."

"In case you forgot, I'm not like most men."

She laughed and he kissed the top of her head again. She fell asleep in his arms and in their bed for the first time in weeks. And for the first time in weeks, she was able to sleep without fear.

When she woke the next morning, Bobby was still in bed beside her. Instead of waking with a start, she woke up in his arms and with a smile on her face, "Morning."

He looked at her and said, "Good morning beautiful. Sleep well?"

She nodded and said, "Best sleep that I've had in weeks. Thank you."

"I didn't do anything."

"You did. You were there for me when I needed you. I'm just sorry that we couldn't make love and..."

Bobby shook his head, "Don't. Stop right there. Once you are fully healed physically and emotionally we will make love. I want you there with me. All the way. Making love should be just that. Making love. We need to get Nicole behind bars and then I have a feeling that you will be ready."

Could he be right? Could it be that simple? She didn't think so, but Bobby looked so certain that she decided to take him at his word. She leaned over and kissed him gently and whispered, "You are a wonderful and amazing man Bobby Goren. You can't know how much your love means to me."

Bobby kissed her softly and said, "I do. You saved me once with your love Alex. Now it's my chance to return the favor."

She smiled and she leaned against his shoulder and smiled. It was then that Abigail and Aaron burst into the room. Their day had begun and Alex smiled as she hugged her children tightly.

She looked at her husband and whispered, "I love you Bobby."

Bobby smiled and kissed her. Abigail made a face and said, "Yucky!"

Bobby laughed, "Just wait until you get married."

"I'm never getting married. I'm going to live at home with you and daddy forever."

Alex smiled and so did Bobby. Right now, that sounded like the most wonderful thing ever.

She asked Abigail, "Are you ready for breakfast?"

"We already ate breakfast. Uncle Mike cooked for us."

Alex was afraid to ask what Mike had cooked for them, but when she saw the door open and Mike carrying a tray, she smiled and said, "What's this?"

He shrugged, "We made you breakfast in bed."

Bobby laughed as he set the tray down between them. He noticed that everything was cooked perfectly. Eggs, bacon and sausage. He took a cautious bite and said, "Pretty good."

Mike laughed, "I didn't poison it."

Bobby smiled, "I didn't know that you could cook."

"I'm a single guy. I have to know how to cook if I want to survive."

Alex laughed and they dug into their food. The kids quickly grew bored and ran back to their bedrooms to play. Alex looked at Mike and smiled. Then she leaned over and kissed Mike on the cheek. She whispered, "I never said thank you for saving Abigail and Aaron. I can never, ever repay you. You gave me my heart back. My life back."

Mike blushed and whispered, "It wasn't anything."

Bobby smiled, "It means everything to us. You are forever in our debt Mike. If you ever need anything, all you have to do is ask..."

Mike smiled and shook his head, "I would do the same thing for my family."

Bobby smiled and said, "You put yourself in harms way for our children. We will never forget it."

Mike nodded and walked out of the room. If he had to do it over again he knew that he would. He would stop Nicole and take a bullet to protect this family. They had become a surrogate family for him. They could never replace the family that he lost, but it took a bit of the heartache away.

What Mike couldn't know was that they were being watched and everything was going to come to an end that night. Leaving someone dead and someone seriously injured...


	48. Judgment Time

_**I want to thank everyone for their reviews. They mean the world to me. To all the guests, I appreciate them to.**_

_**In this chapter, we are going to learn about what happened to Mike's family. Also, someone from MCS makes and appearance.**_

Alex decided to take a shower before she started the day. Bobby dressed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. He laughed at the sight that greeted him. Mike was doing the dishes and he had an apron on that said, "Kiss The Cook"

Mike finished the dishes and asked, "Coffee?"

Bobby nodded, "Please."

Mike sat down at the table with Bobby and stirred his coffee in silence. Bobby thought for a moment and asked, "You are great with kids. Why didn't you ever have a family?"

Mike took a deep breath and said, "I did have a family. Once."

"You did? What happened to them?"

Mike swallowed hard and told his friend, "They were murdered late one night. I was working the night shift. My deputy at the time, his wife was having a baby and I volunteered to work. My wife, Sara, she wasn't too happy about it. She was five month pregnant at the time and she liked to have me home with her."

Mike swallowed hard and continued, "Everything was normal when I got home the next morning. At least until I walked into our bedroom."

"What happened?"

"Someone broke into the house overnight. Whoever it was, found Sara in our bed. She never knew what was coming. He killed her in her sleep and then he raped her. Our son, never took his first breath. My daughter was three. The killer found her in her room and killed her. She'd put up a fight and her body was found mutilated in the corner of her bedroom."

"Oh God... Did they ever catch the perp?"

Mike shook his head and said, "He left no clues and his DNA wasn't in the system. No fingerprints. The case eventually went cold. I had to move away from there. Everywhere I turned there were memories of her and our life together. That was four years ago. I've given up hope on it ever being solved. I'm just not meant to have a family. I moved here from New York right after that."

Alex had heard Mike's story and she had to wipe away tears. She realized once again how lucky she had been to have Mike in their lives. If he hadn't chased after Nicole, who knows what would have happened to their children. She must have sniffled, because she heard Mike say, "Come out Alex."

She walked over to Mike and put her hand on his shoulder. She whispered, "I never knew..."

"It was a long time ago."

She saw the tears in his eyes and she knew that it hadn't been nearly long enough to wipe away the memories of that time. She couldn't imagine finding her entire family slaughtered. That was just too terrible to imagine. How did he go on? The guilt had to be eating him alive. Even if he wasn't the one responsible for the death of his family, he hadn't been there to protect them.

Alex knew better than to say anything to try and comfort him. She simply pulled him to his feet and gave him a hug. She had a feeling that he was uncomfortable with it because his hand patted her back robotic like. Bobby simply smiled and drank his coffee in silence.

It was then that an idea formed in her mind. She still had friends in New York. Friends that worked for Major Case. She wondered if maybe one of them could look into his family's murder. She looked up at Mike and said, "I need to do something."

Bobby eyed his wife and asked, "What are you up to?"

She smiled and said, "Nothing. I just remembered something I needed to do."

She ran upstairs and closed the door to her bedroom. She pulled up her contact list and dialed the familiar number. When her friend answered she said, "Carolyn, I have something I need your help with. Something important."

Meanwhile, Bobby and Mike were talking about Nicole. They had decided that they were going to work in shifts. One of them would keep watch while the other slept. They wouldn't let Nicole take them by surprise again.

Alex came downstairs and said, "We have company coming."

Bobby looked at him and asked, "We do?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah. She will be here tomorrow morning."

"She?" Bobby looked at his wife with eyes full of suspicion. He knew that she was up to something, but had no idea what it could be. So, he said, "A new B and B guest?"

Alex didn't miss and beat and she said, "Yes."

She walked out of the kitchen and smiled. She had wanted to find a way to repay Mike for everything that he'd done for her family and maybe by solving his family's murder, she could give him the peace that he so desperately deserved.

Meanwhile, Nicole was watching her prey very, very carefully. She was trying to determine the best way to strike a devastating blow to them. She wanted every single member of their family to hurt. She wanted them dead. Every single one of them. Bobby included. She knew that he would never love her and that was unforgivable in her twisted mind.

So, she was going to kill him along with his family. Going to kill him just like she was going to eventually kill the deputy that was helping her now. She was using him for his car and his house. Once she was done, she would dispose of him also. She'd known that he would be easy to trick. He was a man afterall and every man that she had met could be seduced by a pretty face and a great set of breasts. Which she had plenty of both. It would be easy to dispose of him once she was done.

She headed back to where her prey waited. Unaware of her plans for them. She watched as they came and went. Learning their everyday patterns. She finally decided that she would strike the following morning.

She drove back to the deputy's house and climbed into bed with the man. She had sex with him and then fell beside him. Then she told him, "We are going to finish this tomorrow. Once they are dead we can continue our lives in peace."

He didn't understand her obsession with this man and his family. He wondered why she didn't just move on and find another person to love. He was open for the job.

She fell into a peaceful sleep confident that she was going to have her final revenge tomorrow.

What she couldn't have known was that they were going to have an unexpected visitor that would change everything.

Bobby knew that something was up with his wife. She looked happier than she had in a long, long time. As she walked around the kitchen, she was humming to a song that only she could hear. Bobby smiled and asked, "What's got you in such a good mood?"

Alex shrugged and said, "Nothing."

Bobby didn't quite believe her, but decided that he wasn't going to ruin her good mood. He was wonderful seeing her smile again. And it wasn't a fake smile. No, it was an honest to goodness smile. Her happiness was even reflected in her eyes.

When they went to bed that night, she snuggled up close to him and whispered, "I love you Bobby."

"Love you Alex."

With that, Alex closed her eyes and fell asleep. Bobby looked down at her and smiled. Hearing Mike's heartbreaking story made him realize how lucky he was. If it hadn't been for Mike, their children would be gone now. He knew that without a doubt. Nicole would never let his children live. No matter how much she loved him. She considered them competition and that was unacceptable to her and as such they had to be done away with.

He didn't want to think what would have happened to them if Mike hadn't rescued them. He knew that no amount of thanks would ever be enough.

When they woke the following morning, Bobby walked down to the kitchen and saw Mike sitting near the picture window. He asked him, "What's up?"

"I thought I saw someone out in the woods. I'm not taking chances. I'm going to go check it out."

Bobby shook his head, "You're not going alone. Let me get my gun."

Mike nodded and they went to the front door. He opened it just as a beautiful brunette was getting ready to knock. Mike did a double take and said, "Hello."

She smiled at him and said, "Hello. Is Alex here?"

Bobby looked shocked and said, "Carolyn? What are you doing here?"

Carolyn remembered that Alex had told her that Bobby didn't know about her plan. So, smiled at Bobby and said, "Your dear wife invited me here. I needed a vacation. So? Where is she?"

Bobby had a sneaking suspicion that his wife was up to something. However, Carolyn's explanation sounded reasonable enough. So, he called for his wife, "Alex! Carolyn's here!"

She came running from the kitchen and hugged her dear friend. She smiled and pulled her into the kitchen. The two women laughed as they made their way inside the house. Bobby and Mike looked at each other and Bobby shrugged, "I have no idea what that's all about."

Mike couldn't take his eyes off of the stranger. He didn't move until she and Alex were out of sight. Bobby asked, "Are you okay?"

Mike nodded and said, "Lets go."

The men headed outside while the women sat down for coffee and to talk about Alex's plan. Alex poured her friend a cup of coffee and sat down and told her about Mike's family. Carolyn looked shocked and asked, "What do you want me to do?"

Alex smiled, "Well, I guess I was hoping that you could take a look into the case. Maybe run the DNA profile through the system again."

"I could get into trouble for this."

Alex smiled, "His family deserves justice. His wife and children deserve justice."

"That's a low blow Alex. Even for you."

Alex smiled, "I love you my friend."

Carolyn hugged her friend and said, "Okay. I need to talk to him though."

"Shit. I was hoping that I could do this discreetly. In case you can't find anything. I don't want to get his hopes up."

Carolyn nodded and said, "I can understand..."

It was then that Alex and Carolyn heard gunshots outside. Both women bolted out of their chairs and ran outside. Alex saw Bobby and Mike heading towards the woods. Shit! Those idiots were going to get themselves killed.

Carolyn and Alex walked towards the woods and they got close enough to see Nicole coming out of the woods. Alex saw red and reached for the gun that she kept on her side. She drew the weapon and said, "Stop right there bitch!"

Carolyn looked at her friend and she was shocked at what she saw. The hatred that she felt for this woman was strong enough to be felt. It came off of Alex in waves. She asked Alex, "Who is this?"

Nicole had her hands raised and a sarcastic smile on her face. Alex said, "She's my worst nightmare. She took my baby away from me when she shot me. Now, I'm going to make her pay."

Alex walked closer to her and kept her gun trained on Nicole. She looked at the woman and said, "I should just kill you right now. You don't deserve to live. My baby died because of you."

"Pity, but those things happen."

"Those things happen? Do you understand how much it hurts? To know that I lost my baby because you nearly killed me."

"Alex dear, you are being rather melodramatic. I simply defended myself from you. You did have a gun afterall and you did shoot me."

"Because you shot me first!"

Carolyn watched the exchange between them silently. It was only when she saw the other woman raise her hand that she drew her own weapon. She watched as the blonde came closer and closer to Nicole. She saw Bobby and Mike coming out of the woods. Bobby was holding his arm and Mike was holding his gun. They were leading the deputy from the woods and it was apparent that he had been shot.

What happened next, happened so quickly that Mike barely had time to react. Nicole drew a hidden gun and ran towards Alex quickly. Mike drew his weapon and fired at Nicole. Later he would say that he'd only meant to wound Nicole, but everyone knew the truth. A bullet to her head was the only way that Nicole was going to be stopped.

Alex watched as she fell to the ground. She didn't rush to help her. She simply stood rooted to the spot as she watched the others rush towards her. Alex didn't want to see her get up. She wanted her to stay down forever.

When Mike looked at the others and said, ""She's dead." Alex breathed a huge sigh of relief. It was only then that she noticed that Bobby had been shot. She rushed towards her husband and said, "You're hurt!"

Bobby smiled, "I sprained my wrist. I will be fine."

Alex gave him a look and asked, "How did you sprain your wrist."

Bobby nodded his head towards the deputy and said, "Chasing this moron. I slipped and fell. Caught myself wrong and my wrist paid the price."

She rushed forward and kissed him softly. Then she whispered, "I love you. You big idiot."

Carolyn looked at them and said, "You two make a wonderful couple."

Mike saw her and then he smiled and said, "They do. I hope you won't let this little show ruin your vacation."

Carolyn shook her head, "Not at all. I'm really looking forward to spending time here."

She looked at Mike as he called for the coroner. She thought that maybe, just maybe he was someone that she wanted to get to know better...

_**I'm not sure if Alex and Carolyn were good friends, but since it's my story they are. LOL!**_


	49. Closure

_**I apologize for my absence. I've been very sick.**_

After spending a week at the b & b, Carolyn was back at her desk at Major Case Squad. She had gone over every page of the murder of Mike Logan's family. Once she had finished crying, she had gotten to work. She quickly decided that the lead detective at the time hadn't done their job.

They took fingerprints, but hadn't run it through AFIS. When she discovered that, she immediately ran them. She got a hit. The suspect was a drug dealer name Antonio Chavez. Apparently Mike had stopped him for running a red light. The man put a hit out on Mike and his family.

After interviewing Chavez, he admitted to the killing. Carolyn shook her head sadly and said, "What did a pregnant woman ever do to you?"

Chavez simply shrugged and said, "Nothing."

"Then why kill her and her unborn son?"

He smiled and said, "To teach that no good pig a lesson. To teach him that no one gives me a ticket and gets away with it."

She shook her head and said, "You are going to spend the rest of your life in jail for murdering them."

"I'm already in for triple life. What's a few more years."

Carolyn shook her head sadly. This wasn't exactly a bright outcome. She'd been glad that she'd found the murderer, but she was sad that three lives had been wiped out for no reason.

Carolyn drove back to Maine early the next morning. She wanted to tell Mike the news in person. She arrived at the sheriff's office in the early afternoon. She smiled at Mike's secretary and asked, "Is Sheriff Logan in?"

Cindy smiled and said, "He's having lunch with Alex and Bobby. I can call him if you like."

She shook her head and told her, "I'll walk there."

She smiled as she walked the short distance to the diner. She saw Mike, Bobby and Alex sitting at the table talking. She walked over and asked, "Can I join you?"

Mike looked at her and smiled. It was a true smile. There was something about Carolyn Barek. He wanted to get to know her better. For the first time in a long time he felt as if he was ready to love again. He nodded and said, "Have a seat."

Carolyn smiled and said, "I caught him."

Alex and Bobby were forgotten as the two of them talked. Mike found himself at a loss for words. He asked, "Who?"

Carolyn swallowed and said, "The man that put out a hit on your family."

"Who was it?"

She looked at him and said softly, "He was a drug dealer. You gave him a ticket shortly before..."

Mike swallowed hard, "He..."

He found himself unable to talk. His family was wiped out because of a damn traffic ticket. Carolyn watched his eyes fill with tears. Then she said, "He's already in jail for triple life."

He shook his head and stood up. He whispered, "I..."

Then she watched as he walked outside. She looked at Bobby and Alex and said, "I shouldn't have told him..."

Alex shook her head, "It's not your fault."

Carolyn watched as Mike walked to his car and sat inside. She watched as he laid his head down on the steering wheel. She knew that he was crying, but she knew better than to interrupt.

_**Four years later...**_

Alex heard someone calling her name. It sounded like it was coming from extremely far away. She wanted to open her eyes, but found it impossible to do so. She heard Bobby whispering to her, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't pull herself from the darkness of sleep.

She remembered being rushed to the hospital. Remembered being wheeled into the delivery room. She remembered to feeling of incredible pain. The last thing she remembered before the darkness claimed her was her doctor telling Bobby that he needed to leave the room.

Everything after that was gone. She could feel Bobby rubbing her hand. Could hear him asking her to come back to him. Back to their family.

Then she heard another voice cut into the darkness. This was the voice of a woman and she was obviously talking to Bobby. She asked, "Any change?"

She knew that voice. It belonged to Carolyn Barek. Actually, her last name was Logan now. She and Mike had fallen in love. It had taken quite awhile, but she and Mike had fallen in love. They had been married for two years now. She was two months pregnant with their first child. A fact that no one knew about.

She heard Bobby whisper in a voice full of sadness, "No. None."

"Do you want me to sit with her while you get something to eat?"

Bobby whispered, "No."

"You need to eat something Bobby."

"I'll eat when she comes back to us."

Carolyn smiled and said, "I figured you'd say that. So, I brought you some food."

She pulled out a bag and handed it to Bobby. He looked inside and saw a burger and fries. He smiled and said, "You know that she would get upset at you for giving me this."

Carolyn smiled, "I know, but you need to eat and you aren't going to if you don't like it."

Bobby sighed, "I just want her to come back to us. The doctor's warned us that this might happen. Why didn't I insist on her getting rid of..."

Carolyn gasped and said, "Don't say it Bobby. You know that you don't mean it."

Bobby whispered, "I just feel lost without her."

Carolyn walked over to the bassinet and looked down at the twin girls laying there. They both weighed over six pounds. Large for twins. They were born close to term. However, Alex lost a lot of blood and her blood pressure had dropped to dangerously low levels. After three blood transfusions, and nearly a week, Alex was still in a coma and she showed no signs of coming out anytime soon.

The girls didn't have names yet. Bobby refused to name them until Alex was awake. She sighed and picked up one of the babies and carried her over to her mother. She laid her on Alex's chest and whispered, "Wake up Alex. Your daughter's need you."

She swallowed and said, "They are beautiful Alex. I think they look like Bobby, but he says that they are too beautiful to take after him. They..."

Her voice broke and she whispered, "Your family needs you Alex. Abigail and Aaron need you."

Then she smiled and said, "I've got a secret to tell you. I'm pregnant Alex." She took a deep breath and whispered, "No one knows. Not even Mike. I just got back from the doctor's today. I need you here with me. You've been through it before. I..."

Carolyn sighed and took the baby and put her back in the bassinet. She had hoped that holding her daughter would bring her back. She sat down beside the window and stared out into the snowy world.

It was Christmas Eve. A time for miracles. She hoped that they would get their Christmas miracle in the form of Alex waking up. She felt a hand on her shoulder and then a kiss on her cheek. She melted into her husband's chest and whispered, "I keep hoping that she will wake up. I need my best friend Mike."

It was true. She needed her help and her advice. She was responsible for her happiness. She had introduced her to her husband. She was the reason for her happiness.

Mike nodded and said, "You need to get some sleep. You look exhausted."

"I am."

She walked over and hugged Mike. Then she said, "Call us if she wakes up."

He nodded and said, "I will. Thanks for being here."

Carolyn and Mike nodded and left the hospital room for the night. Then the nurse came to get their daughter's and took them to the nursery for the night. Bobby laid his head on her bed and whispered, "Come back to us Alex. We all need you..."

He closed his eyes and felt his heart break again for his wife and their little family. He prayed that morning would bring an end to their nightmare...


End file.
